Holding Fast
by sesshywesshy
Summary: AU, InuKag. Kagome is a quiet, reserved high school girl with a dark secret. When popular, brash Inuyasha stumbles upon that secret, a whole can of worms explodes. What will happen to them, and their friends? And will they all be able to hold fast?
1. Mistaken

**Disclaimer**: This disclaimer applies to all the chapters in this story. I do not own Inuyasha, and nor do I own any of the songs or song names I use in this fanfiction.

**A/N**: Ok, I said I was gonna do a SessKag story after 'A World of My Own', but I recently had my entire computer software updated and I lost some stuff… which is very sad. I had it all planned out, with all the stuff I just _might_ need, and now it's gone. So I'm starting from scratch again.

And while I was starting from scratch, I found myself with another idea. Oh damn those ideas and my enthusiastic brain, but here we are.

As you can see, it's InuKag. **Everyone in this fic is human.** No big swords and claws and poison flying everywhere this time.

I stopped reading the Inuyasha manga halfway through, so please bear with me if some details about objects or perhaps characters that I don't know about that you think I should have aren't there. I never watched the anime.

In this story Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kagome are all in their last year of high school and 18 years old.

Thanks and enjoy!

Sesshy

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Holding Fast**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Mistaken  
**_

The young man, around 18 years of age, coasted to a stop on the gravel driveway, putting down the kickstand and walking towards the light of the small convenience store.

Walking in through the double doors, he scanned the shelves of the store while running a hand through his long silver locks. Inuyasha never even considered wearing a helmet while riding his bike, he wasn't exactly one to care about his own safety.

He usually rode his bike to and from his high school, Shikon High, but right now it was the summer holidays, though they were ending in a few days. He vowed to spend those days drinking, eating and lazing about. It would be his last year of high school soon and he wanted to spend it well – namely, not doing anything even mildly work related.

Spotting the object he was looking for on a shelf, he grabbed it and started towards the cash register, which was manned by a teenage girl with blonde hair who was wearing clothes that were a bit _too_ revealing for his liking.

"One can of beer." She took the money from his outstretched hand and glanced at his features with an appreciative smile.

"Will that be all, sir?" She batted her eyelashes at him flirtatiously.

He wasn't even looking at her, staring through the glass of the doors with a horrified look at his motorcycle, which was parked outside.

Several young people were gathered round it, obviously vandalizing people's property just for the heck of it. Most of them looked to be about his age.

"OI!" he barged outside, still remembering to grab his beer. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" They gave him one horrified glance before scattering in different directions, sprinting off into the night.

He glared after them and cursed, they were all wearing dark jackets, the majority with hoods, and despite the fact that he would probably catch up with them easily, he was too lazy to go chasing after them at night.

Instead he turned his attention to his motorcycle, examining it for damage. He cursed even louder when he found that they'd managed to shatter a side mirror and scratch the fender. Sighing, he mounted it and drove off.

He'd only gone a short distance when he spotted a familiar looking figure wearing a dark hoody. Come to think of it, he actually thought he might recognize it. The person had a slim figure, probably a girl. There had been a girl in that group of teenagers, he recalled…

Inuyasha turned to stop the bike and nearly crashed into a hedge when he discovered that the hooligans had managed to somehow spoil the breaks as well. The figure turned quickly towards him as he stumbled off the motorbike.

He took several quick strides and seized the girl by her shoulders, shaking her slightly.

"What the hell is your problem?! Destroying people's property at night! " He growled at her, seeing her frightened expression, which pretty much confirmed that she'd been one of them. The fear in her cerulean blue eyes quickly turned to anger, however.

"Let _me GO!_" She backhanded him surprisingly hard and he staggered away, clutching his jaw. Angrily he grabbed her wrist and jerked her backwards none too gently as she tried to run away, pulling her towards him.

"All you have to do is pay for it. I just want to know why you did it." He told her firmly, holding her as she tried to struggle away from him again. He caught sight of those shocking blue eyes again, this time confused and slightly sad.

"I just want to know why." He repeated, softer this time, still holding her.

"I didn't." She snapped, blue eyes hardening into stubborn anger and annoyance again.

"_What?_"

"I didn't do whatever you think I did. Leave me alone." She shrugged his arms off her shoulders and tried to make a break for freedom again, walking briskly this time.

"Hey…wait!" he grabbed her shoulder again.

"_What do you want?!_" Her voice was louder this time, more insistent.

"I know what I _don't_ want. I don't want you to lie. What did you do it with?" He stared at her, annoyed at her stubbornness.

"I didn't lie? What did I do _what_ with? I have no idea what you're talking about!" She nearly shrieked the end this time, trying to break free of his grip, twisting slightly.

"You've got to have some tools." He muttered to himself, reaching for the zip of her jacket. Her hood had fallen back, revealing raven locks that now tumbled down her shoulders.

"Agh! What the _hell! You ….you… PERVERT!_" She struggled again as he undid her jacket, pulling it back in search for something that she could've used to damage his property. What he saw made him speechless.

"Holy… shit." He stared at her, slack-jawed. She stared back, eyes slightly teary by now, breathing hard from struggling, her jacket had now slid down to her wrists, revealing her shoulders and arms in a dark blue tank top.

Bruises mottled her pale skin all over her arms, along with several cuts and one nasty looking gash on her collarbone, just starting to scab. There were dark ugly marks on her stomach as well, from what he could see, the tank top having ridden up slightly in her twisting and turning.

"How…" He still gaped at the marks in disbelief and disgust.

"No…" She drew the back of her hand roughly over her eyes and pulled her jacket back up onto her shoulders, drawing out a packet and a lighter from a pocket. Her hands were shaking so much that she could barely light the cigarette that she took from the packet.

"Smoking kills you." Inuyasha remarked dryly, finally getting his mind around the bruises now that they had disappeared back behind her jacket. He plucked the cigarette out of her hand and crushed it underneath the heel of his shoe.

"So does alcohol." She stared back angrily and he realized that he'd dropped his can of beer on the ground when she hit him. He picked it up and tossed it away without even thinking about his actions.

"Abuse can kill you too." He said softly.

"I know that." She stared up at him, eyes defiant and filled with unreadable emotion. He felt a small glimmer of recognition.

"Do I know you?"

"I don't know…" She muttered, playing with a strand of her hair and frowning at his face.

"… Kagome?" He stared hard at her face, barely recognizing her as the shy and withdrawn girl that he'd shared a class with last year. He'd never even noticed her.

"Inuyasha?" Her mouth opened slightly in shock. "Weren't we lab partners of something once?"

"Feh."

A slim eyebrow arched upwards.

"We were in the same class last year." He told her helpfully.

"Oh."

"Nobody really noticed you, though, so it took me a while to recognize you."

"Thanks a lot." She huffed, spinning on her heel. "I really have to get back…"

"_I_ really have to report to the local authorities that someone I know is being abused!" Inuyasha called after her, feeling a tug at his heartstrings at watching her walk away. He didn't know why, but he didn't want her to leave.

Her reaction was immediate and dramatic.

She whirled around from where she'd been about to stalk away from him, and grabbed his collar.

"Don't you _dar_e tell _anyone._ Don't tell _anyone. _He'll … " She broke down sobbing suddenly against his chest. He patted her slightly awkwardly, much embarrassed.

"Whoa… who would I tell anyway?"

Her only response was to sniffle slightly.

"Who's 'he'? Abusive boyfriend?" He asked her gruffly.

"Dad." She spoke, her voice muffled against his t-shirt.

"Oh. Why don't you leave, run away, whatever, then?"

"I have a younger brother. Souta. He's 12."

"Take Souta and scram, then!"

"… My mother's ill. She's in the hospital. He's the one who pays for her medical treatment. It's a kind of silent threat. If we leave, he stops paying... mom dies."

"Oh."

"You know him, my dad."

"I don't think so."

"Naraku." She said softly, hands still gripping his shirt.

"_What?_" He took her shoulders and pushed her back gently.

"You mean Naraku as in _the _Naraku?"

"Yup. Exactly." She smiled sadly at him.

Naraku Onigumo was a famous movie director. He was well known and loved by lots of people because of his generous donations to charity.

"_He_ did this?" Inuyasha was very much surprised for the second time that evening.

She nodded silently, closing her eyes wearily.

"I'll be back late. If I'm back late he'll hit me. I should go."

"I won't let you go back there if he's gonna hit you." Somehow he felt protective of the girl.

"Then he'll hit my brother."

"Then we'll go get your brother."

"He can kill you."

"I have connections too, you know."

She scoffed tearfully.

"What kind of connections?"

"For example, Inu no Taishou was my father."

"Inu no Taishou? _The _Inu no Taishou?" She imitated his phrasing from before, looking equally surprised.

"Yup. The famous actor. Naraku's best friend and the one who Naraku was suspected of murdering, but there was never any _solid proof_, as they called it." He was disgusted with that.

"How come the world never heard of you?" He had been loud, brash and popular last year, a playboy and the one the girls were always after. If she was in his class this year again she expected him to act the same way- but she would never guess that he was the son of the famous Inu no Taishou.

"Because I didn't want them to."

"Oh."

"Yeah…"

He patted her back a few times again, then realized that she was still clinging tightly onto him like a drowning hamster. (A/N: Teehee!)

"Uh… wanna get offa me?" He quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh! Sorry…" She blushed slightly and pushed herself away from him, standing uncomfortably, fingers clutching her jacket sleeve uncomfortably.

"So…" He fidgeted for a bit and crossed his arms over his chest, standing in what he hoped was a nonchalant manner.

"So…" She looked like she felt equally awkward, fiddling with her jacket. She finally put her hood back on.

"Your name… Kagome… Onigumo?" He inquired.

She pursed her lips. "Higurashi. I was an adopted child. So was Souta."

"Oh. So… you coming?" He gestured towards his bike, lacking anything else to say.

"Well… you… I should…" She pointed towards the direction she'd been walking in earlier.

"I told you, I won't let you go back there. You're probably late already, anyway." He checked his watch. "It's already 10:00 P.M."

"I think Souta's sleeping over at a friend's place today, so if it's okay with you…" She peered at him from below her lashes.

"Hey, I suggested it, didn't I?" He mounted his bike and motioned for her to get on behind him.

"No helmet? Inuyasha, I don't think that's such a good idea." She said doubtfully.

"Stop being my mother and get on." He told her irritably.

"I don't think I should do this," She hesitated, fingers drumming on the seat of the bike nervously. "What would Naraku say?"

"Just tell him you were with a certain Inuyasha Takahashi. I'll take you home tomorrow morning; you can spend the night at my place. He won't dare do anything to you if I'm there."

"What about afterwards?" She whispered softly, and he could almost hear the tears in her voice.

"I'll figure something out." He told her bluntly. "Now get your ass on the bike, wench!"

"Ok, but you're not wearing a helmet, so go s-LOWLY!" She broke off in a yell as he drove forwards abruptly, spraying gravel from the tires of the bike. He could feel her arms wrapped tightly around his waist and her head pressed against his back. It wasn't an unpleasant feeling.

"Your bike is damaged!" She yelled at him, but the wind whipped her words away from her and blew them away.

"_What?!_"

"I said, _your bike is damaged!_"

"_I KNOW! _I thought you did it!"

"_WHAT?!"_

"I _said, I THOUGHT YOU DID IT!_"

"_I didn't do it!_" She shrieked at him in annoyance.

"_I KNOW!" _He yelled back, equally miffed at having to shout back and forth to each other. It was especially hard to hear her since her voice was muffled where she'd pressed her cheek against his back.

The familiar sight of his house came into view around the corner.

Inuyasha turned, forgot that the brakes were broken again and nearly sent himself flying over the front gate and into the garden of a nearby mansion. He just managed to spin the bike around again and head towards his smaller, more modest home.

He had a rather hard time stopping.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

The door to Inuyasha's place opened with a bang. The owner of the home was still standing outside, keys frozen in hand, when the young girl flew down the hall and into the bathroom like a bullet from a gun, slamming the door behind her.

"All I did was bounce off a bush!" He shouted to her, entering his house and locking the door behind him.

"_Two _bushes!" She corrected from the bathroom. He could hear the sound of water running. "_Plus_ you nearly squished us onto that brick wall, _narrowly_ avoided that fence, _just_ managed to brush by that tree _and I swear_ we _bounced_ several times over the driveway when you stopped!"

Kagome waited from her position over the sink, hands cupped under the tap, for a response. None came, but she could hear him muttering.

"Just a few _teeny_ bounces." He entered the kitchen and opened a cupboard. Great. Ramen. He opened another one. Even better. _More_ ramen. And, oh joy, the third cupboard contained the best of all. Ramen. The fourth cupboard…

Was empty.

"MIROKU!" The yell sent the black haired man with a small ponytail flying down the stairs, hands clutched around a cup of instant ramen.

"Yes Inuyasha?" He glanced dubiously at the cup in his own hand and then shoved it behind his back.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.

"Delayed reaction much, Miroku?" he beckoned. "Gimme my ramen."

Said man grinned and shoved the cup into Inuyasha's hand with a singsong cry of "Empty!" before making a quick escape into the living room.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha slammed the cup down on the table so hard bits of leftover ramen flew everywhere, then dug his heels in and took off, fast in pursuit of his friend.

Kagome emerged from the toilet, feeling refreshed, to find her eyes assaulted by the sight of two tall young men running around the partition that separated the kitchen and the living room. One, the one she already knew, Inuyasha, appeared to be chasing the other, a handsome young man with a short ponytail.

The new arrival glanced at Kagome, eyes widening slightly. He made another lap around the partition before skidding to a stop on his knees, staring up at her with eyes as large as saucers.

"Your name, fair young- OOF!" He flopped forwards onto his face, one hand outstretched towards her. Inuyasha growled at his friend, having plowed into him from behind, causing him to fall forwards.

Miroku used a hand to push himself partially up off the ground.

"Or are you already taken by fine young Inuyasha here? If so, I suggest a threes- WAGH!" He let out a cry as his head was once again pushed forcefully into the floor. Inuyasha kept his hand on the back of Miroku's head, a nerve twitching in his own forehead.

"Uh- my name's Kagome. I'm an… acquaintance of Inuyasha's, I'm not close to him. I'm only staying the night, Mr…?"

"Just call him Miroku. He's an idiot." Inuyasha told her helpfully, pushing the heel of his hand into the nape of said 'idiot's neck.

"Hear, hear. Ouch." Came the rather muffled voice of Miroku. "Inuyasha, would you mind getting off me? You seem to be enjoying your position up there, but I thought you knew that I don't swing _that_ way." The comment was followed by a smothered snicker.

Inuyasha snarled and all but threw himself off the man, stalking into the living room and turning on the TV.

Miroku got up off the floor and brushed himself off with a kind of crushed dignity. He was wearing casual clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. There was a small charm bracelet made of purple beads around his hand, Kagome noted.

"My name is Miroku, as you have undoubtedly heard." He shot her as charming a smile as he could muster after having his face smushed into the ground twice in a row. "Pleased to meet you, Kagome-sama."

"Er. Sure." She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Oh, what a beautiful gesture!" he grinned crookedly at her again and got down on one knee, grasping her hand gently in his. "To see a face as lovely as yours is a blessing for me, Kagome-sama. If you would, also do me the favour of bearing my-"

"No, she _won't_ bear your children, pervert." Inuyasha interrupted him gruffly from the living room.

Miroku looked crestfallen. "Let the fair lady answer first, Inuyasha, before you interrupt with your great galumphing elephant voice."

Kagome snorted in a most unlady like way at his description of Inuyasha's voice.

Miroku turned to her again, an expression of dazzled wonder fixed on his face.

"What a lovely laugh, Kagome-sama! If I could hear a voice like yours every day, I would be greatly happy, especially if it were-"

"Oh let it be!" Inuyasha all but shouted from the room next door, interrupted Miroku's perverted train of thought.

Kagome silently withdrew her hand from Miroku and walked into the living room, plopping down on the sofa next to Inuyasha. She stared uncomfortably at a stupid ad about soap currently playing as Miroku trailed in disconsolately after her, muttering

"You're only in the next room, Inuyasha. Please don't yell. I have sensitive ears. I pain much. Fat idiot." Several even more ungracious remarks were uttered and Kagome smirked silently as he took a seat in the armchair.

"Miroku here is the same age as us. He wasn't in my class last year, but this year… Miroku?"

"Yes, I do believe we're in the same class this year, Inuyasha. And I think Kagome's in our class as well."

Inuyasha snorted. "Miroku's the only one geeky enough to check the online class lists… heck, I don't even know where they're posted."

"I only do it to see which lovely ladies are in my class this year." The 'geeky' man wiggled his eyebrows. "Sango's with us this year, Inuyasha."

"Feh. I swear, if that girl clubs me on the head _one_ more time this year, I won't be as much of gentleman."

"If I do recall, you weren't a gentleman last year anyway. You ended up getting your ass kicked by her." Miroku reminded him all too helpfully, corners of his mouth curving upwards.

"Well that's only because she grabbed that big ass art project she was working on – she named it Hiraikotsu, I think – and went all medieval on me!" Inuyasha defended himself.

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say." Miroku waved a hand jokingly in his direction, fixing a firm I-don't-believe-you expression on his face.

Kagome watched the exchange, much amused.

"However, I do believe Hiraikotsu _was_ an imitation of a weapon," Miroku mused to himself. " I think it was a giant boomerang."

"Sure looked like one…" Inuyasha grumbled. "Oh yeah, Miroku. A couple of hooligans thought it'd be _really_ fun to damage my bike… so the brakes aren't working, a side mirror's smashed and the fender's scratched. Help me fix it."

Miroku ignored him and turned to Kagome. "See the kind of treatment I receive from the one I call a friend? Not even a please. By the way, I help with fixing bikes and cars at a nearby garage, so Inuyasha always likes to dump chores on me."

"_Mi-ro-ku…"_ There was a deadly tone lacing Inuyasha's voice, so Miroku responded with a mild "Sure, Inuyasha. Keep your pants on.", which resulted in a growl from the latter.

"You guys are so amusing…" Kagome smiled, but was interrupted soon after but an ear-splitting yawn.

"Right. Bed-time for the young one." Inuyasha smirked slightly and turned off the TV, which Kagome had totally forgotten about watching.

"Oh yeah… Inuyasha…?" Miroku tried to speak nonchalantly, but he added a wheedling tone into his voice.

"Miroku. You only use that tone when you want a favour from me. What is it?"

"Well, you know Tsubaki…?"

"Ya mean the scrawny chick with the squeaky voice?" Kagome giggled at his description of her.

"That's the one." Miroku snapped his fingers. "Well, she _somehow_ showed up at my house, demanding to know why I didn't return her calls…"

"Oh no…" Inuyasha groaned.

"… So I was wondering if I could stay at your place tonight."

"Whatever. Just keep outta my way." He turned to Kagome. "Listen, I dunno what you girls gotta do before you sleep, but do it now. There's a spare bedroom upstairs. Miroku, you can crash on the couch."

"Hey! I'm your _best friend_, Inuyasha!"

"Feh."

"Bathroom's… that way." Kagome muttered to herself, walking to it and removing her jacket at the same time, forgetting all about Miroku's presence. He gaped at her bruises and scars for a moment before she realized her mistake and covered them up quickly. But the damage was done.

"Do you mind if I…" Inuyasha jabbed a thumb in his friend's direction, who still looked stunned.

"Go ahead. Please explain…"

He nodded, catching her slightly pleading look, and turned back to Miroku. The two spoke in low voices for a while, and Kagome could only catch snippets of names like 'Naraku' and 'Souta'.

Miroku nodded in understanding and smiled at Kagome to show that her secret was safe with him. She returned the smile slightly awkwardly and made her way to the bathroom to wash up.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

10 minutes later Kagome emerged from the bathroom to find that Inuyasha had stretched out on the couch instead of Miroku, who had happily skipped upstairs and was probably nestled in a bunch of quilts somewhere.

She was about to tiptoe past him and up the stairs when he grabbed her wrist.

"Not so fast…"  
He got up and pulled her to the dining table, sitting her on a chair and turning away to rummage for something in a cupboard.

A few moments later he turned back with a first aid kit in his hand, opening it and bringing out the antiseptic cream. He awkwardly put some of it on his finger and reached towards her. She unconsciously flinched away, but he put a hand reassuringly on her shoulder and moved in closer.

Kagome winced when she felt the stinging sensation on her collarbone, but let him clean the cut. He was leaning over to apply the medicine, and she felt a light blush tinge her cheeks when she saw that he was shirtless, and only wearing a pair of shorts over his boxers. She could feel his breath on her wound, and it was oddly comforting, in a tingly sort of way.

She looked up at his face and noticed for the first time that his eyes were a gorgeous golden colour, and though they'd been hard and cold before, now they were soft, and she felt like melting when they flicked onto her face and stayed there.

"Well… I guess I should go to bed…" Kagome extracted herself from his gentle hold and walked away backwards before turning and climbing up the stairs. Behind her she heard Inuyasha sigh and the creak of springs as he sank onto the couch.

Reaching the bedroom, she found Miroku on the bed, snoring gently, and so she occupied the other, across the hall. It was obviously Inuyasha's, with red and black decorations and an antique looking sword hanging on the while, not to mention the pile of schoolwork in a corner.

She pulled back the duvet and snuggled into the softness of the bed, though her jeans were unbearably uncomfortable. Spotting the cupboard, she glanced guiltily at the door, which she had closed after coming in.

Surely he wouldn't mind …?

Tiptoeing over, Kagome reached in and pulled out a pair of socks. Tossing them away, she reached in again to find … a rank t-shirt. Frowning, she opened the cupboard to see that like most guys, Inuyasha had piled all his clothes haphazardly. Giggling to herself, she started to dig through it.

Finding what she was looking for, she checked very carefully that it was clean before taking off her jeans and pulling it on.

In her much more comfortable sleeping clothes, she took a running leap onto the bed and got under the thick quilt again, sighing in contentment.

So much had happened tonight… the events just kept running through her head, she didn't think she could sleep.

She was out like a light within 5 minutes.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** So how did you guys like it!? I'm really, _really_ looking forward to your answers so please review!

**Please review!**

I don't want to sound all whiny and insistent, sorry but I'll repeat it one more time in case you missed it.

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_

Thanks :D

Sesshy


	2. Stolen

**A/N: **Thanks to those who read and reviewed!

**Clouds of the Sky: **Yipee, you laughed! :) My lifelong goal has been fulfilled. Thanks for the review and the compliments! ( See here? This is where I pretend to be all humble while inside I'm actually getting all big-headed from the nice reviews :P)

**MushyJello: **Thanks, my jelly friend. I've been lookin' forward to this chapter as well :) and now it's here!

**PercussionGirl:** Thank you very very much. I'm being complimented… - dazed - . :)

**italian4e:** Thanks! I hope I've updated soon enough for you :)

**gold sea glass: **Thanks for the review! I'll definitely keep writing.

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: **Glad you liked it. Next chapter is here!

**whitetiger-isabella: **Thanks for the review and _I _ can't wait to find out what's going to happen next either… let's read to find out, shall we? :D

Thanks to all those who added me to their favourites and alerts lists, and to their fav authors lists as well!

I'd appreciate it as well if you could have some constructive advise or perhaps a reason on _why_ you liked the story, instead of something like 'I LIKE, UPDATE SOON!'. I know it sounds kinda fussy, but I always want to improve my writing, so some information on _why_ or _how_, please! :D Thank you!

Oh and **I have a question for you guys.** Should I or should I not put Ayame in this fanfiction? I don't know about her character or anything, but I'm sure I can put something together from the fanfictions I've read with her in them. The thing is, cuz I've only read the manga and Ayame isn't _in_ the manga, I didn't know whether I should include her or not.

Please tell me in your reviews!

On with the story…

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Holding Fast**

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Calm Before the Storm**_

Inuyasha woke up to light streaming through the closed curtains. He could see dust particles swirling in the beams that divided the floor into stripes of bright and darkness.

Cursing, he tried to get out of bed only to find that there was something that felt like fabric blocking his way.

"What the hell?" He opened his eyes a bit more to realize he was on the couch. Stumbling off it, he staggered to the stairwell, his sleepy brain supplying him with the events of last night. Now he remembered. He wondered if Kagome was awake yet.

Taking his sweet time to move down the hallway on the 2nd floor, he encountered Miroku drowsily feeling his way out of his room.

"Thataways." Inuyasha supplied his friend with a shove in the right direction. An ensuing thump and cry of pain told him that Miroku had reached the stairs. Reaching the room opposite the spare bedroom – the one Miroku slept in – he found the door closed. He contemplated knocking, but dismissed it when he heard no noise from inside the room. She was probably still sleeping.

Opening the door silently, he found a corner of his mouth involuntarily curving upwards at the sight of the girl.

She was sprawled on her stomach on his bed, the quilt tangled around her bare legs, one arm flung above her head and the other by her side. He spotted her jeans on the floor and for a moment thought she was in her underwear until he moved closer and saw that she was wearing his boxers.

He chuckled, but then frowned when his gaze fell to the scars and dark bruises that covered her legs as well as her arms and what he could see of her back from the top she was wearing. She'd tossed and turned a bit in the night, and her dark blue tank top was rather wrinkled.

Kneeling by her bed, Inuyasha, with uncharacteristic gentleness, brushed aside a lock of that dark raven hair she possessed, which had fallen over her face in her sleep. He placed a hand on her back, and shook her slightly, having no idea how he should wake her up. When Miroku wouldn't wake up, he usually resorted to kicking him, but something told him that Kagome wouldn't receive it too well.

"Uh… wake up?" He tried, peering at her face.

"Nnnng…" She rolled over onto her back, arm still above her head.

"Eh… Kagome?" He leaned over her slightly, staring at her face for any sign of waking. Perhaps he should fetch an alarm clock instead. Inuyasha wasn't talented at waking people up gently.

Just when he was about to leave, she opened her eyes.

**xxx**

Something was tickling her face. Someone was calling her name.

She opened her eyes slowly, sleepily, to find two gorgeous golden orbs staring back at her.

"Pretty eyes," She mumbled the first thing that came to mind.

"What?"

The eyes blinked, and she noticed the silver hair cascading down either side of the head. So that was what was tickling her. The memories of last night started to flood back into her brain…

"Oops," She blushed. "Sorry, Inuyasha."

"Erm… it's okay," He scratched his head and got up. She sat up on the bed as well. "I notice you're wearing my boxers."

"Eh…. Yeah," She felt her cheeks heat up slightly again. "Is it fine?"

"Sure. Just remember to give them back."

"Mmm…" She nodded in agreement and stretched languidly, an expression of bliss on her face.

Inuyasha watched with not-so-concealed interest, but looked away quickly enough.

"I'll leave you to change, then…" He walked out of the room and swung the door closed behind him, leaning against it, eyes closed for a brief moment of rest. The drowsiness left over from last night's sleep hadn't yet abandoned him fully.

The door opened behind him with a jerk, and caught unawares, he stumbled backwards slightly, accidentally knocking into the slight frame of the girl right behind him. She tripped, grasping the back of his shirt for support, but as it was, they both toppled to the floor. Inuyasha quickly twisted around and used his arms to catch himself right before the full bulk of his weight landed on Kagome.

Even so, her jean-clad legs were slightly tangled with his and he found his face mere inches from hers.

"Er…" They both blushed a bright red simultaneously.

"Well this is a rather odd scene for me to stumble in on, isn't it?" Miroku chuckled slightly from the doorway, leaning casually on the doorjamb, one hand stuck in his pocket in a nonchalant manner.

"Shut up," Inuyasha snarled, heaving himself off the girl and glaring at his friend. "It was an accident."

_Hmm… he works out, huh?_ Kagome hadn't really paid attention to anyone in her class before, preoccupied as she had been with her own problems at home, but now it was hard not to notice Inuyasha's well-toned arms. She blushed slightly at this thought before picking herself up off the floor and brushing herself off.

"Who wants breakfast?" She asked to break the silence between them, Miroku chuckling quietly and Inuyasha glaring.

"Sure," Miroku smiled at her, taking in her rumpled appearance. "And must I say, Kagome, that you look dazzling today in your-"

"Wrinkled dirty clothes from yesterday?" She interrupted him, shooting him a wry smile.

"Really? I never even noticed your appearance in comparison to your lovely-"

"Thanks," She cut him off again and walked past him in the doorway, but then– to her utmost surprise – felt him give her posterior a goodbye squeeze.

"Perv!" Inuyasha and Kagome yelled the word at the same time, him striding forwards to slug him in the shoulder. Kagome whacked the same shoulder hard as well, spinning around and shooting him a glare.

Miroku rubbed the much-abused shoulder. "Breakfast?" He inquired hopefully.

"Soon," Kagome told him shortly, casting around for something to separate Miroku and herself. She chose Inuyasha as a security blanket, grabbing his hand and pulling him behind her to the kitchen.

Miroku watched forlornly as all chances of groping Kagome again disappeared down the hallway with Inuyasha.

**xxx**

"Right," Kagome arrived in the kitchen, dropped Inuyasha's hand, and looked in the cupboard. "What do you have in here?"

"Ramen, ramen, ramen, empty," Inuyasha recited, staring at his hand for a moment before seating himself at the table.

"Nothing else?"

"Uh – look in the fridge."

She crossed the room briskly to the fridge behind Inuyasha and opened the fridge door. A blast of cool air hit her face and she sighed in bliss before scanning the shelves for something edible.

Inuyasha was relishing in the feeling of the cold air coming from the fridge behind him when Kagome tapped him on the shoulder and he turned.

"What _is_ this?"

She was holding a lump of something green and moldy gingerly between two fingers, face wrinkled in unmasked disgust.

"Hey! That's where the cheese went!" Inuyasha grabbed the green lump from her and inspected it for a moment before lobbing it at an unsuspecting Miroku, who went down like sack of dirt. He came up spluttering and fumbled with the green fuzzy ball.

"What the _hell_?"

Kagome burst out laughing at his expression upon discovering that the projectile that had hit him was indeed something moldy, smelly, and slightly _squidgy_. Miroku wrinkled his nose and flung it back at Inuyasha, who made a sensational midair save and caught it.

Whereupon Kagome clobbered him on the head with a bottle of sour and expired yoghurt (closed, don't worry) and retrieved what was rightfully hers – the green ball of mold and fuzz.

"I shall name it Ted," She declared as she stuffed it back into the fridge.

"There's nothing even _close_ to edible at your place, Inuyasha," She then informed him, waving the bottle of sour yoghurt for emphasis. "We'll have to go out for breakfast."

"What? What about this- Oh, forget _that_," Inuyasha had snatched the bottle of yoghurt from Kagome's hand and unscrewed it. One whiff of the foul smell emitting from the curdled and once edible liquid almost made him retch. He tossed it in the trash.

"Out for breakfast it is, then," Miroku announced to no one in particular, snatching his jacket off the floor and putting it on.

Inuyasha took his jacket off the chair. "Miroku, why don't you put your jacket on the chair like every other normal person?"

"Inuyasha," Miroku pretended to look surprised and horrified. "You never know what people _do_ on those chairs!"

"Well, ya never know what people do on the floor either," Inuyasha remarked, to which his friend responded with a small shudder. He grinned.

They exited through the front door and Inuyasha closed it behind him.

"No locking it?" Kagome raised her eyebrows at him.

"It locks by itself," He told her.

"I'm driving!" Miroku flipped his car keys expertly out of his jacket pocket and unlocked the car, sliding into the front seat.

"Oh, no, no, no, no," Inuyasha rushed forward and grabbed his friend, hauling him out by his collar. "Nononono, you are _not_ driving."

"Wh-_at?!_" The dark haired man voiced his complaint loudly, yanking Inuyasha's hand off his collar. "It's _my_ car!"

_Well, Miroku works out too, I guess…? _Kagome thought to herself. Inuyasha's grip on that collar looked pretty strong to her.

"Then I'll just sit in the back with Kagome," Miroku pouted and started towards the back.

"Oh, no, no, no nonono-" Inuyasha began again, but his friend has already sat himself beside Kagome and was currently engaging her in a conversation about the fascinating nature of prairie dogs.

Inuyasha sighed, started the engine, and drove off.

**xxx**

"What would you like to have?" The waitress directed her question mostly to Miroku, twisting her hip against Inuyasha so that she could lean farther towards the lecher.

"You," Miroku told her bluntly, giving her a dazzling smile.

She giggled, blushed, and flapped her hands.

Kagome kicked Miroku really, _really_ hard under the table. Inuyasha kicked his other leg.

"OW! PANCAKES!" Miroku howled, grabbing both legs in pain.

"What?" The waitress looked confused, fluffing up her hair.

"I'd like pancakes, please," Miroku muttered. He shot a dubious glance at Inuyasha and Kagome, who schooled their expressions to look perfectly nonchalant. "_Just _pancakes," he emphasized.

The waitress sniffed disdainfully with a touch of disappointment, took the rest of their orders and disappeared with another twist of her hip so vicious that Inuyasha winced when it dug into his side.

"So, Miroku," He gritted out through clenched teeth. "Wonder what Sango's going to think of this?"

"Sango? She isn't here, is she?" Miroku looked around nervously. "Did she see me?" He gripped the edge of the table, fully prepared to duck under it if necessary.

"She works here," Inuyasha told him flatly.

"Oh. Well that's bad," Miroku glanced around again. "She could pop up any moment!"

"What would you like, sir?" A female voice, lower than the norm, spoke from behind them.

Miroku spun around, clutching a salt and peppershaker for defense, and braced himself. But the words were not meant for him.

"I'd like – erm – the sausages with eggs, please." A middle-aged man told the waitress by his side. She had long black hair tied into a ponytail that went down to her waist. The bright yellow café apron she was wearing didn't fit her outfit – a dark blue tee with black skinny jeans and Vans along with red and black striped arm warmers. For a final touch, her nails were painted neon green in colour.

"Well… She looks… cool," Kagome told her friends with a slightly blank stare.

"Yeah," Inuyasha grabbed his breakfast from the waitress as she arrived. "She's eccentric but, man, Sango does the _craziest_ things sometimes. She can be really cool."

"Right you are, my man," Miroku clapped him on the shoulder, eyes still glued on Sango. "Especially with her-"

"_Thank you!_" Kagome enthusiastically (and slightly loudly) thanked the waitress handing her breakfast, effectively cutting off Miroku. He pouted and fell silent. The sounds of Inuyasha inhaling his food filled the booth.

"Hi guys. Who's this?" Sango had arrived, and she was a straightforward person. She leaned over towards Kagome. Miroku craned his neck to look down her shirt.

"I'm Kagome."

"Oh. In our class?"

Inuyasha nodded, fork in mouth.

"Eat properly. Anyway, Kagome, nice to meet y-" Sango broke off, reached back and slapped Miroku without even looking away from Kagome. A pleasant smile was still fixed on her face. Miroku whimpered and tore his eyes away from her neckline.

"So, Kags, nice to meet you. See you at school, then!" She shot a smile in Inuyasha and Miroku's general direction and got back to work.

"Nice girl," Kagome mused, staring at her food.

Inuyasha nodded, managing a thoughtful expression while chewing on his fork.

--

"And I'm _telling you,_ he was _totally_ rejecting me! I mean, who in the _world_ says, '_just_ pancakes'? And he was _so_ interested in me before! And, like, I mean, I bet that _girl_ across from him had something to do with it! Like, _oh my god! _ I _cannot_ believe he did that!"

The rather loud complaints of an angry waitress reached them from across the room. Said waitress was gesturing angrily towards Miroku and complaining to a friend of hers at the same time.

This boded ill for Miroku, as he happened to be hitting on a particularly pretty redhead at the moment.

"_YOU!"_ The complaining waitress hissed, swelling with rage. "What do you think you're _doing_?!"

"Um," Miroku raised his hands in an imploring gesture. "Improvising?"

The waitress gasped and, if possible, swelled even further. The redhead wisely left the vicinity.

"Need a distraction?" Sango drawled from behind Miroku, a smirk fixed on her face.

"Yes! Yes please!" Miroku seemed genuinely delighted to see her.

"Okay."

The girl had a devilish smile pasted on her face, evidently enjoying this. She schooled her expression to look serious and then walked towards the middle of the café. Kagome noted her posture – it exuded confidence, strength and toughness.

"So…" Sango lifted her arms and did a graceful pirouette in the middle of the café, drawing a few stares. "Anyone sell guns?" She asked the angry waitress, who was about to go on a Miroku-hunting rampage.

"_Pardon_ me?" The waitress looked taken aback. Inuyasha sniggered.

"Oh. No guns?" Sango inquired with a slightly disappointed tone. "I just wanted to get my hands on an AK-47…"

"Don't you _work_ here?"

"Well… not anymore," The girl stripped off her apron with glee and hung it on a nearby coffee machine. "I quit. You should really change the colour of these aprons. They look like piss."

Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku took the chance to sneak out of the café, hiding their laughter. As the door swung shut behind them, they burst out in laughter upon hearing Sango ask everyone else.

"Anyone sell pills?"

**xxx**

Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome pulled up in front of her place, a large mansion. They would drop her off and then head to Miroku's garage to let him off as well – if he promised to stop by to fix Inuyasha's bike soon.

"So… I'll see you then," Kagome said eventually after a short silence. "Thanks, Inuyasha."

"I'll go with you."

"I'll be fine."

"But your dad…" he complained, worry etching on his brow.

"I'll be _fine._ I'll just tell him I was with you. It should be ok. Besides, you have to drop Miroku off."

"I could just drive off and let Inuyasha stay the night here," Miroku suggested innocently.

"Shut up. _Should _be okay?"

"_Bye_, Inuyasha."

She moved as if to hug him, and for a moment he thought she would, but then she settled for punching his shoulder instead.

"Bye." He muttered, gripping the steering wheel

She got out and walked towards the house, and he gave her another worried glance before driving off.

"Aww. Don't mope. Miwoku is here."

"_Shut up!_"

**xxx**

Kagome knocked on the door tentatively, then harder as there was no response.

It swung open and a fuming Naraku stood in the doorway. Kagome noted the cigarette clutched in between his fingers.

"You said you wouldn't smoke around Souta." Her mouth spoke automatically, her mind blank.

His answer was a glancing blow to her shoulder, almost knocking her down. She took it with a small wince. She'd had worse.

He kicked her again on the same shoulder, knocking her to the ground again. Before she could complain or do anything, he grabbed her by her collar and dragged her into the house, slamming her against the wall. Her head snapped back and hit the plaster with a thud.

Naraku kicked the door shut behind him.

"Where you been, eh?" He screamed. She saw his bloodshot eyes and smelt the odor of alcohol hanging in the air around him.

"I was with Takahashi Inuyasha," she closed her eyes and said it before she could have any doubts. "I just hung out with him because I… I got lost."

"What? Takahashi as in…"

"As in Inu no Taishou's … uh…"

"Son." Her stepfather finished the sentence for her, softly. She saw something in his eyes, a hard glint that scared her.

"I barely know him."

"Uh-huh." He wasn't paying attention and she knew it. His eyes had taken on that plotting and planning look that she saw so often when he was thinking of his enemies.

"Up to your room," He ordered. "And don't come down till lunchtime."

She scrambled to her feet and started up the stairs.

"Wait!" The sharp order stopped her in her trakcs and she turned, half afraid of what she would see.

"This Inuyasha… does he go to your school?"

She kept her eyes down, lowered to her feet. "I dunno."

"You didn't even … talk?" Naraku's voice was low and menacing and Kagome sensed the double meaning. _Did you tell him about me abusing you?_

"No," She forced the word out through her lips. "Not at all."

"Ok then," Naraku turned away. "Fine."

Kagome walked up the rest of the stairs and shut and locked the door to her room. The sun streamed through the curtains, and she could hear the rustling of leaves outside her closed window, but her heart ached as much as her shoulder did.

She slid to the floor and fumbled with the pack of cigarettes in her jacket pocket, lighting one and taking a long drag on it, blowing out the smoke.

_We watch the season,__  
Pull up it's own stakes,  
__And catch the last weekend,__  
Of the last week.  
Before the gold and the glimmer have been replaced,  
Another sun soaked season fades away._

_You have stolen my heart.  
You have stolen my heart._

_Invitation only,__  
Grand Farewells,  
Crush the best one,  
Of the best ones.  
Clear liquor and cloudy eyed,  
Too early to say goodnight._

_You have stolen my heart.  
You have stolen my heart._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:**

Well that's that! The beginning is more lighthearted and happy, but the end was more serious.

If you can't imagine Sango's character (She's wacky and eccentric in the awesomest way!) then just think of the character Zooey Deschanel acted as in _Failure to Launch_ – I don't particularly like that movie, but I _**love**_ her character.

The lyrics at the end are part of the song _Stolen_ by _Dashboard Confessionals_. It's a great song and it's just _perfect_ for the way I picture this ending! But the lyrics don't really refer to Inuyasha (as in the 'You have stolen my heart' part) - not yet anyway. I think it's rather because Naraku has destroyed so much that she's cared for - and can destroy so much more.

But you can interpret it any way you like! :)

Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'd very much appreciate somebody who took the time to press a button and just write a few words about what you liked/didn't like and why. Thank you!**

Sesshy~


	3. So Long, Sweet Summer

**A/N: **Thanks for the reads and reviews, guys!

I'M SO, SO SORRY FOR THE HUGE LONG DELAY! But school has been crazily hectic and I've had no time to write whatsoever. Sorry again!

**Clouds of the Sky: **Ah, my dear reader. You have much to learn about this world. I myself am a member of the three most outrageous hobos in the universe – and it's true! It was just a coincidence that you brought it up again, because it was in the back of my mind until now. Oh, those were good times…

Anyway. Thanks a LOT! I enjoy reading your reviews and they make me laugh :) _Squidgy? You don't know squidgy?!_ Yes it is a crime… It's another word for squishy! My teacher used it once to describe this stuffed panda that he often throws at our heads… it's so round and cute! Though it's not _as_ cute when it bashes at like 200 miles per hour into the back o' your brain, but oh well. :P

O.o I like your nickname for moi :)

**MushyJello:** Thanks! Was it _that_ long a wait? Sorrrii… :P Ah, you flatter me so… I'm sorry, I tried to update soon! But failed miserably =.=

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind:** Thanks, I'm glad you liked Sango's character – I was afraid that nobody else would see her the way I wanted to portray her. You think the ending was sad? Hmmm… I'm sure there'll be some sadder ones along the way, so brace yourself! Thanks for the review!

**gold sea glass: **Thanks! Inuyasha might get kinda OOC in some parts – because the real Inuyasha just isn't cut out for the mushy stuff :P Nor is he cut out to be a flirty, popular player so…? Well keep on reading anyway and thank you!

**Inuyashamate: **Thank you! I'm sorry I didn't update soon… I just can't find the

Nobody answered my question… --wails-- **Should Ayame be in this fanfiction or not?** If I get no responses, though, I'll just keep it like it was before (no Ayame), which is fine by me :P

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Holding Fast**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**So Long Sweet Summer**_

"Wake up…"

_Huh? Who is it?_

"Kagome!"

… _Inuyasha?_

"WAKE UP, bitch!"

That was _not_ Inuyasha. Kagome felt a blow to her side and woke up with a start and a small scream.

"Shut _up,_" Naraku snarled, his fist withdrawn and ready to throw another punch. "Get your sorry ass to school."

Kagome clamped her mouth shut and pulled herself out of the bed, stumbling to the bathroom and shutting and locking the door behind her. She leaned against it and let out a small sigh of relief. At least he'd only gotten one blow in before she got to the bathroom.

Sometimes he'd chase after her if he was in the mood, and give her a good beating before leaving her alone. Always careful to avoid the face, hands and whatever skin might be exposed. And if he accidentally caused her to sprain anything, or break a bone, it was always blamed on some form of sports. Her friends knew her as very accident-prone.

Checking the clock on the wall, Kagome pushed herself off the door. It was seven in the morning. She must have slept through her alarm- then she remembered that Naraku had broken the other night, when he'd knocked her around a bit before she went to bed. Kagome leant on her elbows and stared into the mirror, rubbing the dark circles under her strikingly blue eyes.

The first day of her last year of high school.

_Good luck to me, then._

A few minutes later, she emerged cautiously from the bathroom, face washed and long raven locks combed. Locking her room door – just for precautions – she walked over to the cupboard and opened the door, looking for an outfit.

Kagome settled for a pair of black skinny jeans, a pair of green low-rise Converse and a t-shirt under her checkered hoodie.

She clenched the ends of her sleeves in her fists, rushed downstairs – breathing in relief when she found the kitchen empty – and grabbed a piece of toast off the counter. She held it in her mouth as she grabbed her bag from the doorway and then tapped on Souta's door. His room was downstairs while hers was upstairs with Naraku's. All the better that he was safe.

She heard the sound of a lock, the door swung open and her 12-year-old brother stood there, hair tousled slightly, but fully dressed and ready. It had almost become a ritual. If he heard Naraku in the kitchen, he stayed in his room with the door locked until Kagome tapped on his door. If he heard her coming downstairs – then being intercepted by Naraku, he was _not_ to come out no matter what.

Therefore, Souta was much less bruised than his older sister. He hated that, but she forced him to do it nonetheless.

"Let's go," She told him quietly, and opened the front door with a shout of "Dad, we're leaving!"

She didn't wait to hear his answer, and closed and locked the front door behind her. Souta set off walking for his school – he was going to middle school this year – and Kagome saw him around the corner before digging out her cell phone.

"Hey, Inuyasha?" She heard him answer with a muffled 'What?'. She smiled.

"Could you pick me up?"

"Fine." She heard him grumbling about something, then the sound of his motorbike. Her visage paled just the tiniest bit at the thought of riding on the bike again, but Miroku should have fixed it… shouldn't he? Gulp.

Inuyasha pulled up at the curb 5 minutes later, the bike fixed and in tip top condition. Kagome pulled herself on, settled her bag in front of her, then held gingerly to the back of his jacket.

After he took off towards Shikon High in a spray of gravel, her hold quickly became a death grip around his waist, her face almost pressing against his back as they sped along the roads, wind whipping at her hair. This time, however, she found that she actually enjoyed it.

**xxx**

"Sango." The extremely short and relatively bug-eyed teacher ran a finger down the attendance list, peering at the names from behind a pair of huge spectacles.

"Here."

Sango raised her hand. Today, her outfit consisted of black skinny jeans and a slim green t-shirt. The things that really drew your attention were the hot pink fishnet glove that she wore on one hand, and the bright orange shoes she was wearing.

Myouga – sensei raised an eyebrow at her choice of dress, but said nothing and continued on. "Miroku…"

There was no answer.

"Is a Miroku-san here?" Myouga raised his spectacles and examined the class under them, then lowered them and peered over the rims instead, in case he missed anybody raising their hand.

"Miroku?"

Sango sighed and aimed a kick at the dark-haired boy slumped in the desk next to her, snoring ever so slightly. Her lurid orange shoe connected with his shin, accompanied by a loud 'thwak'.

"Wha-?!" Miroku jolted awake and sat up. "Did I miss anything?" He asked sheepishly, seeing Myouga – sensei giving him a glare through the huge glasses.

Myouga – sensei suspiciously scribbled something down next to Miroku's name, frowning.

"Inuyasha," Myouga continued.

No answer.

"Tardy," he muttered, scribbling it down. "Kagome?"

No answer.

"_Tardy…_" he growled under his breath, writing it down again.

"I'm sorry we're late, sensei." A meek voice came from the doorway and Myouga – along with the rest of the class – turned to see Kagome and Inuyasha standing there.

"TARDY!" Myouga burst out in a childish shriek. "You're all tardy!" He looked as if he was about to rip the attendance list to shreds, but he caught sight of something next to Inuyasha's name.

"Could you be…?" He left the sentence hanging in the air, a big question mark written all over his face.

"Yea." Inuyasha muttered, grabbing Kagome's sleeve and towing her to the back of the classroom, where Sango and Miroku were.

Myouga – sensei chuckled and rubbed his hands together gleefully, then continued on with class like nothing was wrong.

"Does the school know about your heritage?" Kagome turned to Inuyasha.

"Yeah. So do several other friends like Miroku and Sango and a few others," He murmured, barely loud enough to hear over Myouga – sensei's droning. "Sesshoumaru helps me to pay off the teachers and principal to be quiet."

"Sesshoumaru?"

"My _half_-brother," Inuyasha's lip curled. "An arrogant, self centered idiot."

"Like someone else I know," Kagome mused, smiling. Inuyasha growled.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Ms. Higurashi, Mr… Takahashi?"

Inuyasha bristled, but Kagome patted him gently on the arm. Many people had the last name Takahashi so nobody would suspect anything.

She heard the familiar voice of Sango behind her.

"Well, you see, sir," She started, removing her legs from the desk where they were resting and crossing them. "Miroku was just telling us about how he had a crush on someone but was too shy to confess." She fixed a pitying, pouting expression on her face.

"And what would the name of that person be?" Myouga leaned forward, examining Sango through his spectacles.

"Kouga." Sango replied smoothly, keeping a straight face.

Kagome and Inuyasha fell about laughing while Miroku half-rose out of his chair with a cry of 'No!'. Kouga was a particularly hot-tempered and competitive guy in the same grade as them. He was almost as popular as Inuyasha, but was always annoyed when he came in second place and Inuyasha was liked better than he was – especially amongst the girls.

"Would this be a certain Kouga in your grade?" Myouga craned his neck for a better look at Miroku.

"Yes," Sango replied, cocking her head. "Miroku is love stricken, sensei. I don't know what to do with him."

"Ah, my son," Myouga removed his huge spectacles and started polishing them on his equally voluminous shirt. "I've heard of these kinds of things before."

He put his glasses back on. "Go with your instincts, my son, and I promise you that-"

"I'm not your son!" Miroku wailed, almost comically. "And I _do not_ like Kouga."

"There's no need to be embarrassed about it, it's perfectly all right to-" Sango started, a smirk fixed on her lips, but Miroku interrupted her.

"I'm not gay!" He almost shouted, a hint of desperation in his voice. Immediately, the heads of the students in the classroom, even those who had been talking or ignoring Myouga, swiveled in his direction.

"I'm not gay…" Miroku mumbled forlornly, collapsing spinelessly back into his seat.

Everyone else chuckled. Kagome was gripping Inuyasha for support as her shoulders shook with silent, gut wrenching laughter. Sango was still in her seat, but now slumped over the desk in the same state as Kagome. Inuyasha took no care to hide his own laughter and threw his head back with mirth.

Miroku whimpered.

Myouga looked confused.

"We'll … uh, continue with the lesson now." He vaguely told the laughing students, adjusting his glasses and clearing his throat.

In a few minutes, class had settled back to normal, though Inuyasha was holding Kagome's shoulder for support now, having burst out into helpless laughter upon looking at Miroku. He straightened up, his hand brushing against hers. Neither of them said a word, but they both looked at each other in that moment, cerulean blue against molten gold, and found their eyes glued to each other.

Then Myouga – sensei threw a book at Inuyasha and he realized he was very capable of tearing his gaze away from Kagome when it collided at 200 miles per hour with his head.

It was the beginning of a very eventful day.

**xxx**

The class poured out into the hallway once the bell rang. At Shikon High, there were four blocks each day, each block lasting 80 minutes. First block was over and now there was a break before the next block.

Sango frowned as yet another person nearly pushed her over while she was trying to put her stuff into her locker and get books for her next block.

"This is the third time!" She raged. "I swear, if another person pushes me over again, I'm gonna-"

"Sorry!"

Someone bashed into her full tilt and she nearly fell.

"_Dammit!_" Sango cursed and grabbed for her books, which were sliding out of the locker. "Who was that?"

Silence.

"I _said,"_ She nearly growled. "Who was that?"

A young boy stepped forward, orange hair tousled and messy. He was obviously in his first year of high school, from the way he was nearly shivering in his shoes. Not everyone encountered Sango the Monster on their first day – it must have been terrifying. His large eyes stared worriedly at her.

"Sango-chan…" Kagome reached out tentatively. "Sango?"

"He's… he's …" Sango seemed speechless for a moment, before clamping her arms around the boy and squealing. "He's so _cute!_"

Kagome laughed. "What's your name?" She asked him.

"S-Shippo." Was the answer that came from the depths of Sango's arms.

"Well, Shippo. Welcome to high school." Kagome wrapped her arms around him from the other side.

"C-can't breathe!" Shippo yelled desperately.

Miroku, standing nearby, laughed and reached for Sango from behind. "Group hug!"

"Perv." She snapped her leg out straight and it collided with his stomach. He fell over groaning.

Inuyasha laughed. "I think Shippo's turning blue." He added helpfully.

"Oh! Sorry!" Sango and Kagome released their prisoner. Shippou took big gulps of oxygen before assuring the girls that it was all right. Not everybody got hugged by two girls simultaneously on their first day of high school either.

They bid their goodbyes and Kagome and Sango turned to walk to their next classes, retrieving their bags from beside the lockers. However, being the klutzy person she was, Kagome happened to slip on a math book and fell.

"Ow." She rubbed her back and tried to stand, but slipped again. A hand appeared in her line of vision and she looked up to see Inuyasha had extended his arm for her to take. He was smiling at the way she had fallen, but as she looked, his smile faded slightly, his eyes fixed on something behind her.

"What's with this commotion?" A voice reached Kagome's ears and, grabbing Inuyasha's hand, she turned to face the owner of the voice.

"Hey Kikyo…" Inuyasha greeted the newcomer with a dull expression.

"Hello," She answered pleasantly, latching onto his arm and sending Kagome a venomous glare. "Who's she?"

"I'm Kagome," said girl replied, slightly miffed at being addressed as 'she' in such a tone.

"Kagome-chan?" Kikyo started at her, surprised.

"Kikyo?" Kagome looked at Kikyo for the first time, fully. Revulsion bloomed across her features.

And before Inuyasha could even comprehend what was going on, Kikyo launched herself at Kagome and wrapped her in a huge hug before gabbling away quickly . He was confuzzled… nobody ever told him anything! (x] I just_ had_ to put that in.)

"Ehh…" Inuyasha hesitantly shook Kikyo off his arm. She was wearing a red hoodie over a checkered miniskirt and black tights with knee-length boots that lifted her about four inches higher off the ground than she actually was.

She shot a nice smile at Kagome. "Are you new? I am!"

"Actually, I've been here for three years," Kagome informed her dryly. "But welcome to Shikon high." She didn't sound like she meant it.

"Treat your cousin better, Kagome-chan," Kikyo pouted, and then everyone started to understand what was happening.

"I don't remember you treating me any better. Why the change?" Kagome retorted coldly.

Kikyo was still all smiles, snatching Inuyasha's arm up again in her vice-like grip. "There's so much I have to tell you!" She gushed excitedly with a giggle. "You're still living with Naraku-sama" She smiled, but Inuyasha saw more of a smirk.

Kagome scowled so fiercely that Kikyo took an involuntary step backwards into Inuyasha and nearly fell. He made no attempt to catch her.

"Kikyo," A low voice came from behind her. Kikyo turned along with Kagome and Inuyasha, to see another girl standing the corridor, staring at them balefully from her glittering crimson eyes, lined with black eyeliner.

"Right. Coming, Kagura," Kikyo unlatched herself from Inuyasha and the two girls left, Kagura walking normally while Kikyo's hips traveled about a metre in each direction.

"She's a nice girl," Kagome commented wryly with a small smile.

"Feh," Inuyasha agreed, suddenly figuring out that he was still holding Kagome's hand and dropping it as if it had burnt him.

"How do you know her anyway?" Kagome cocked her head at him curiously.

"We ran into each other over the holidays… we got to be good friends. And then she came to my apartment to confess her love for me…"

"You mean she practically jumped you," Kagome rephrased it.

"Yeah. Then she did it Kouga. Then Bankotsu. Then who knows who else."

"Oh."

"I thought you'd know. Isn't she your cousin?"

Kagome glared at the books in her hand. "Not to me she isn't."

The bell rang, and they all hurried off to their next class.

**Later, at lunch:**

"How does this count as food?" Miroku complained, staring at his supposedly chicken and broccoli dish with undisguised disgust. The sludge on his plate resembled something similar to what Kagome thought she might find if she ever decided to enter a sewage system to explore.

"Apparently," Sango poked a piece with her fork and made a face. "Unless they cooked us some road kill to cut costs…"

That started Shippo off, whom they had invited to eat lunch with them.

"Did you know," He piped enthusiastically, "That some army rations actually consist of a mix of road kill and cat's vom-"

"I think that's enough about the food, though," Miroku interrupted hastily, shooting his lunch a worried glance as if it would reach up and attack him. Sango chuckled at his expression, then stiffened as she sensed his hand creeping subtly towards her posterior. Her eyes narrowed and she shot a concentrated death glare at him which bode ill for his hand, and indeed, his life, if he dared to grope her. He shuffled further away from her along the bench, nearly pushing Shippo off.

"Yo!" The enthusiastic greeting was given by a scruffy-looking young man, rather handsome in a rugged way, not Inuyasha's drop-dead gorgeous kind of looks but still not bad looking. At all. He had a long ponytail that went down his back, but paired with the muscles she could see from his tight t-shirt, it didn't make him look feminine. At all. Actually, he was practically oozing testosterone as he turned his gaze to pierce Inuyasha with glacial blue eyes.

"Kouga," Inuyasha greeted him shortly, lip curling upwards as he glared the newcomer down.

Kouga returned the glare evenly. "Dog."

Inuyasha actually growled.

"Uh- hi," Kagome waved frantically at Kouga in an attempt to distract him from Inuyasha. Kouga turned to look at her and immediately snapped into a charming, gentlemanly role.

"Hello there," He held her chin gently in his hand. "What's your name, beautiful?"

Kagome blushed. "Kagome."

"How about you spend some time with me? Just to get acquainted?" Kouga gave her a dazzling smile and squished up next to her on the bench.

"Um – I'm kinda having lunch with my friends…" Kagome gestured to the people around her, and Kouga looked at them curiously as if he had never noticed them before.

"Oh, well," He shot a grin at Kagome. "I'll see you later, then?" He flipped his ponytail again and slouched away – but not before Inuyasha sent him a parting growl.

"Ugh," Sango announced her opinion soon after Kouga had left, not bothering to hide her disgust. "That is one obnoxious guy."

"Kouga is _not_ obnoxious!" Kagome defended her new friend vehemently, turning to Inuyasha for support. "Right, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha was too busy stabbing the food on his plate as if every piece of chicken and broccoli had done him great personal wrong. Kagome turned away, slightly disappointed.

"Hi Inuyashaaa!" Kikyo launched herself from just behind Inuyasha to nearly slump across Inuyasha's back, hands fastened around his neck in a death grip. He started to choke.

"Oh… sorry 'bout that," She let him go and giggled, still leaning against him. "How's your lunch so far?"  
"Um…"

"Not so good now that you've come," Kagome told her boldly. Inuyasha was taken aback. She was usually such a shy person, trying not to stand out or draw any attention to herself.

Kikyo sneered. "It was never good in the first place, since _you've_ been sitting in the cafeteria."

Kagome growled, sounding surprisingly like Inuyasha.

Inuyasha smirked. She was learning from him. _Good_.

Kikyo looked a bit taken aback by the growl, but quickly regained her composure. "Oh, Kagome-chan? No more smart words? I guess hanging out with animals is making you more like them… except you, of course," She smiled sweetly at Inuyasha and laid a supposedly reassuring hand on his arm. He shook her off disgustedly.

"You'll say _nothing_ against my friends," Kagome hissed, shaking off Miroku's restraining hand and standing. Kikyo mirrored her move and they stood head to head, nearly touching, in the middle of the cafeteria. Several people were starting to stare.

"I'll say whatever I like," Kikyo spat back. "Remember, Kagome-chan? Remember our little…" She tapped her chin in a mockingly thoughtful manner. "…deal? I have a daddy too." She smirked.

"And you can keep him," Kagome growled. "Cuz I sure as hell don't want him."

And she spun away from Kikyo and stalked out of the cafeteria.

Inuyasha's mind was spinning.

_What's going on?_

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**A/N:** Remember, guys. **Should I have Ayame here or not?**

And thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!

**Please review!**

Just to clarify, Inuyasha rejected Kikyo when she confessed to him. Also, Kikyo calls Kagome a cousin but apparently there's more going on. And Inuyasha does not like Kikyo.

Thanks and please review, remember!

SesshyWesshy


	4. Dance, dance

**A/N:** Here's another chapter of the story! I've tried to update sooner (and failed miserably =.=, I'm sorry) and hopefully the next chapter will be up in a quicker though, because the winter holiday's here for my school :]

Though we only get two weeks of it…

**Clouds of the Sky: **Don't worry, I'm perfectly fine with your nickname for me ^^ I quite like it, in fact. I'm sorry if it was confuzzling. Let me explain it clearer, shall I? Kikyo calls Kagome her cousin, so everyone assumes that is their relationship. But they get in that argument and apparently they know each other better than cousins. And remember that Naraku is Kagome's _stepfather._

Moving on, if squidgy is not a word in the dictionary, it sure as hell SHOULD BE. =.=

Oh and I'm not queen hobo. I'm probably Hobo Cookie :D Don't even ask. 0.0

**PercussionGirl:** It took me surprisingly long to get that chapter finished – things were pretty hectic at the time I was writing it… so I think it got a bit confusing. Anyway, glad you enjoyed reading and thanks for reviewing!

**MushyJello:** Oh wow… oh wowowow… I was _just_ about to post this chapter –SERIOUSLY- when I saw your reviewer. Consider yourself one lucky muffin/jello/thing, my fwend…

… you called Kikyo a …a… well… usually people call her something else that also starts with a 'b', but this if fine too. –Smiles nervously-

The reason for the aforementioned nervous smile is mostly cuz you're such a passive person ^^ But I guess the same could be said about me… and well, you know me :]

Thanks for the review and HAFF FUN WIF CHAPPI :D

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: **Thanks for being the first to review for this chappy and I'm glad ya loved it . :)

**psycochick32: ** Thanks for the review! And yes, I did skip some time they spend 'bonding' in the summer. :]

**gold sea glass: ** I'm sorry about your cat, but glad to know that this lifted your spirits! And I don't think it seems so self pitying to feel sad if your cat is dying… =.= Thanks for the review and hope you like this chapter as well!

**wolfhowler245: **Glad you like the story! Things between Kikyo and Kagome will be explained in this chapter of the story. :]

**inuyasha mate: **Why are you confused? Don't be _too_ confuzzled… I did finish that chapter at about 2 in the morning, so I was a bit confuzzled myself :] . Anyway, the gist of it is that Kags and Kikyo are supposedly cousins, but as Kikyo seems to let slip in the argument, they have some sort of _deal_ which involves a dad and stuff. I hope this chapter clears it up.

Thanks for the review!

**175392: **Ah, yes, the Kouga/Ayame thing is a good point :] Glad you like the story and thanks for the review!

Because of the reviews and responses to my question, Ayame will be introduced in this chapter. :]

As you know, we last left Kagome storming out of the cafeteria after arguing with Kikyo – Leaving the rest of her friends thoroughly confuzzled. What was going on?

Here we find out.

Enjoy!

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Holding Fast**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Dance, Dance**_

"Kagome…?" Sango stared after her friend, standing up along with Miroku, Inuyasha and even Shippo rising from their seats. With Sango shooting parting glare towards Kikyo, they all tracked out of the cafeteria in search of their friend.

Sango took the lead, searching through the school's hallways and in empty classrooms until they reached the back of the school.

'There," She pointed with a relieved sigh as they exited the back door. "Found her."

Sure enough, a lone figure was sitting under the giant tree named Goshinboku, an ancient tree that grew in the fields a little out of the school compound.

"Should we…?" Miroku started forward, looking to Sango to see if they should approach her or not.

"You," Sango grabbed Shippo by the collar of his shirt and yanked him back as he was following Miroku's footsteps, "and you," She grabbed Miroku as well. "Stay back. We'll go." She looked at Inuyasha.

He nodded and they walked, climbing over the gate and dropping into the fields. Miroku and Shippo leant casually against the school wall.

"Cigarette?" Miroku offered one to Shippo from the packet in his hand. "I picked it up from the cafeteria floor as we were walking out. Someone must've dropped it or something."

"No," Shippo piped. "I don't smoke."

Miroku stared at the cigarette in his hand for a few moments.

"Neither do I," he told his companion, flicking it into the dust at their feet.

**xxx**

"Oh, damn," Kagome rifled through her pockets and came up empty. Where were those cigs when she needed them? She checked again. Nope, no smokes. Zilch. Nada.

"Must've dropped them when I left the cafeteria," She mumbled, leaning back against the massive trunk of the Goshinboku again, closing her eyes and sighing. "Really should quit…"

Muttering to herself, she slid momentarily into dreamland, then into reality again, alternating between dozing and thinking for a few moments. The sun was shining onto her face, pleasantly warm, but the thought of Kikyo's words almost made her shiver.

"_Remember our little… deal? I have a daddy too."_

"Well I don't, ok?" She gripped a handful of grass and gritted the words out fiercely through her teeth, almost ripping the roots of the grass out of the ground. "Naraku does _not_ count as a father. He may be _yours_, but he is _not_ mine."

"Kagome?"

The tentative voice reached her, and she saw Sango walking towards her, Inuyasha trailing behind. The usually brash and straightforward girl seemed almost nervous to interrupt her, but came to sit beside her nonetheless.

"What was that in the cafeteria?" Inuyasha joined them, seating himself on Kagome's other side.

Kagome glared at the grass, but muttered a sullen answer to her friends. "She's not really my… cousin."

"Oh?" Sango cocked her head. "But people keep saying how you guys look alike."

Kagome pursed her lips. "Yeah, but I can't help that. She's my sister."

"What?!" Inuyasha yelped like he'd been shocked, and turn to stare, horrified, at Kagome.

Kagome told them hurriedly, "Naraku's her dad, and coincidentally, he's my 'father' as well." She looked disgusted at the thought. "I hate him."

"But everyone still thinks you two are related because of your looks," Inuyasha pointed out. "Was Naraku your stepfather or did he adopt you?"

"Stepfather," She scowled. "But we aren't related by blood. After my real father… left," Kagome frowned. "My mother married Naraku. Which was bad. Really, really bad. The mystery is that even though Kikyo and I aren't blood-relations, we still look the same."

"Oh. What was Kikyo saying about a 'deal'?" He asked again.

"Well… you know how I said Naraku was paying for my mom's medical bills?"

"Yeah."

"Well Kikyo is little-miss-spoilt-brat, and she can get her _daddy_ to do anything she wants him to… so basically, she can get him to stop supporting us, just up and leave, and then we'll be left hanging."

"Oh."

Sango put a hand on Kagome's arm comfortingly. Kagome gave her friend a grateful smile.

"I don't think you and Kikyo look so similar though…" Inuyasha told her bluntly. "Your eyes are different – they're nicer."

Sango shifted, looking slightly uncomfortable with their turn of conversation.

"Thanks," Kagome gave him a grateful smile.

Sango fidgeted again.

"Actually, I think you're much-"

"I-I think I see Miroku-san over there! I'll leave you guys alone for now!" Sango leapt up and practically ran down the hill.

"Since when is she eager to see Miroku?" Kagome and Inuyasha watched Sango quizzically.

"Dunno."

"You were saying?" She turned back to him expectantly, remembering how Sango had interrupted his sentence.

"Nothing," And she was amused to see a faint blush colour his cheeks.

Kagome sighed wistfully, stretching against the Goshinboku. "My blue eyes...The only trait that distinguishes me from Kikyo. And even then, people still think I'm her because they'd assume that the all special _Kikyo_ would have the pretty blue eyes."

"Feh." Inuyasha expressed his disdain in one syllable and Kagome smiled.

"You're _so_ talkative today, Inuyasha," She drawled sarcastically.

"Feh."

"So... how d'you think everyone else likes Kikyo so far?" Kagome asked him. He associated with the 'popular' people at Shikon High much more than she would.

"They think she's fine." Inuyasha fiddled with a piece of paper.

Kagome shifted slightly uncomfortably. "I mean ... does anyone _like_ her?" She asked him.

"Um..." Inuyasha looked equally as uncomfortable. "Well, if you wanna know, they probably wouldn't go out with her after a while."

"Really? I thought many people would wanna ask her out..."

"So many people don't have her trying to cling to them 24/7," Inuyasha responded with a small shudder. "It gets old and annoying after about 10 minutes."

Kagome laughed, a pretty twinkly laugh that Inuyasha found he liked to hear.

"But, other than that..." She urged. "Why wouldn't they?"

"Kikyo's kinda..." Inuyasha scratched his head, pushing back long silver locks over his shoulder.

"Bitchy?" Kagome supplied helpfully.

Inuyasha grinned. "Well, apart from that..she's a bit... heavy."

"_What?_"

"Well.. it's not so hard to notice when she's hanging off me all the time. Her arms alone have gotta weigh a hundred pounds or something..."

Kagome giggled. "That's _all?_ wow, inuyasha, you're kinda picky."

"No I'm no!" He bristled defensively. "There's other stuff too, this one is just… really annoying."

"But she looks so skinny!"

"You never know what kind of things clothes can hide." Inuyasha told her ominously. Then he noticed Kagome wincing, and remembering the bruises and wounds _her_ attire hid all the time, hastily backtracked.

"You never know how much flab she can stuff into one tiny shirt.." He snorted at the thought. Kagome smiled at his attempt to lighten the mood.

"You know, Inuyasha, I would-"

The bell rang.

**xxx**

"Phew, that last class was _horrible!_" Kagome complained to Sango as they walked back to their lockers after their language class. They both took French as a second language. Unfortunately, Kikyo was in their class as well, and contrary to Inuyasha's opinion, there were guys all over her.

"Seriously. The French teacher was like… psycho lady," Sango mimicked the teacher, using a loud, oddly accented voice. "_Vaaat is zeees? Eeezz you dewdlinnnnga on your francais bewkkk?_" [A/N: translation: What is this? Is you doodling on your French book? – the word _francais_ is French in French :D]

Kagome burst out laughing.

"What a beautiful proclamation, Sango dearest!" Miroku popped up beside Sango. He bent a little closer. "May I ask what you said?"

His hand inched sneakily closer to her behind.

Sango whacked him with her '_francais bewkkk_' and he almost went down, but managed to grab her waist and keep his balance.

Her glare turned murderous and Miroku decided that this would be the best time to take off down the hallway, shrieking in fear, which coincidentally was exactly what he did. Inuyasha raised his eyebrows at his friend as he shot past him in the hallway.

"What was with Miroku?" He asked the girls.

Kagome shot a pointed look at Sango, who was fuming – you could almost see the smoke billowing out of her ears.

"Uh – Sango?" Inuyasha approached her tentatively.

She hissed, and he recoiled hurriedly.

"You sound like Kirara, Sango," he joked, rubbing his head nervously.

"Don't you bring my little kitty into this!" She snapped at him, folding her arms so tight it seemed they were knotted together. They reached their lockers, took their stuff and started walking out of the school.

"Kirara?" Kagome inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Kitty?"

"She has a cat named Kirara," Inuyasha explained. Then he turned to Sango. "Lemme make it up to you. We'll go to the new club tonight – what's it called? Sengoku Jidai? – and we'll make it Miroku's treat." He grinned.

Sango cheered up immediately and insisted on dragging Kagome to her place to get ready. Inuyasha started the car and drove them to Sango's place, letting them off. By the time he reached his house, he was starting to regret his decision. Sango could really go crazy sometimes.

He sneezed.

**xxx**

"What about this?" Sango threw yet another top at Kagome, who snatched it out of the air – she had good reflexes – and started to try it on.

"It was really nice of Inuyasha to do that," She commented idly while Sango chose an outfit for herself. "Nah, I don't think this one fits so well." She gave it back to Sango, who turned and immediately started rummaging around for another one.

"Yeah. If you excuse his brashness and rudeness and stuff, he's a nice guy. This one?" Sango held up a black tube top with yellow and smiley faces on it.

"Uh…" Kagome stared at it for a moment. "No thanks."

"Thought not," Sango muttered, choosing another top and flinging it at Kagome.

**xxx**

"Feh. Girls…" Inuyasha impatiently honked Miroku's car horn. "They take so friggin' long to do one small thing."

"As I seem to recall, Inuyasha, you happened to spend much more than enough time on your hair this evening," Miroku commented from the back seat, a bit miffed that he wasn't able to drive his own car.

Inuyasha jammed the horn down viciously, leaving Miroku's ears ringing.

"Careful with my baby, dogboy," The young man muttered, rubbing his head. He could almost feel a headache coming. He was about to comment again but caught Inuyasha's death glare in the rearview mirror and wisely decided to shut up.

The door to Sango's place opened as the girls finally decided to grace Inuyasha and Miroku with their prescence.

"Finally," Inuyasha told them, turning to look at them, "I was almost about to strangle M-…whoa."

Sango and Kagome traded smirks as they walked down the stairs and slid into the backseat side by side. Miroku immediately started to regret choosing to sit in the front. Sango and Kagome's time had really paid off.

Kagome was wearing an outfit perfect for moving around, not those kinds of tight dresses that one could barely sit down in, much less dance. Her hair was done up elegantly but simply in a kind of half-ponytail at the side of her head, with curled strands framing her face. She had on a black tank top with wide straps (aka, not spaghetti straps) which wasn't tight and actually allowed movement, but when she walked, it still clung to her body here and there. A bit of glitter decorated the hem of the tank top. Sango had managed to find her a skirt that fit her eyes perfectly, a cerulean blue ruffled skirt. Kagome was wearing black platform boots that laced up on each side, but fortunately she had convinced Sango that, _no_ she did _not_ need the four inch ones, _no, definitely not. _So she was able to walk.

And she silently thanked the lord for that.

Except she wasn't Christian, or Catholic, or even religious at all.

Hmmm…

Even though her bruises and cuts wouldn't be too visible in the flashing lights of a club, Kagome had still taken precautions and was wearing a thin pair of plain black leggings under her skirt (Miroku's head drooped in obvious disappointment) and blue fishnets that covered the entire expanse of her arms. A slim lace choker draped around her neck helped to hide the nasty looking cut on her collarbone.

Unlike Kagome's black boots, Sango had opted for a more colourful choice of footwear, with a pair of low-rise Converse patterned with purple, white and black graffiti print all over it. Her dark purple tank top was not unlike Kagome's but she'd added her own extra touch, hot pink fishnets that stretched to her elbows but were folded back around her wrists. She had on black skinny jeans and a slim violet belt adorned with happy smiley faces. Her glossy chestnut hair was done up in its usual long ponytail, but wait, was that a hint of green in those long strands?

Miroku craned his neck to see, smiling slightly.

"What're you smiling at?" She arched one slim eyebrow at him, scooting over so that Kagome could have more space.

"Uh- nothing," And for once Miroku decided to hold back on the pervert comments, ducking his head back to the front and smirking blissfully.

"Shut up, and let's go," Inuyasha groaned, wondering if he could survive any more Sango/Miroku banter. Could he? Maybe… if he were deaf.

He started the car, driving for a few metres, then abruptly slammed on the breaks, throwing everyone forwards.

"Hey!" Miroku complained.

"Wear your stupid seatbelt, then," Inuyasha growled, getting out of the car. Opening the back door, he grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her out, mindful of her injuries – she winced slightly anyway.

Sango's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as he ran his hands quickly over her body once, rifling through any pockets or places where she might possibly hide a pack of cigarettes.

"Nah-ah-ah," he chided, pulling out one pack and tossing it aside. Confident in his searching abilities, he was about to turn back to his seat when Kagome grabbed his arm and – blushing slightly as she did so – gave him a body search as well, pursing her lips mockingly at him and tossing away the bottle of beer she'd found tucked into one inside pocket.

"What are you guys doing now, getting each other to quit?" Miroku sniggered at Inuyasha, as they slid back into their respective seats. Sango quietly repeated the question to Kagome in the back seat.

"No," Inuyasha replied gruffly.

"No," Kagome told Sango sharply.

"I just can't stand that disgusting habit," They said simultaneously.

**xxx**

"Well…" Kagome twirled a strand of hair around her finger, staring at the crowd before her.

"Well…" Inuyasha echoed, eyeing the masses of people dancing in the crowded, humid and hot area.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come here," Miroku mumbled nervously, stepping aside as the crowd swirled and moved the beat of the music. Several flailing limbs had nearly hit him as the owners of said appendages threw their entire hearts into their dancing. Miroku peered closer into the crowd. "Is that a deformed man or is it those two people- oh, _disgusting!_"

"Huh?" Inuyasha and Kagome turned their heads in the direction he was looking at.

"Oh, chill," Sango patted them all on the shoulders nonchalantly, one by one. "It's a club! Enjoy it! Woohoo!"

And with that she almost skipped off and was enveloped by the massive multitude of people. Only her hands, with their distinctive pink fishnets, could be identified, stretched upwards amongst all the other arms in the swarm of dancers.

"Uhm, I think I'll get a drink first," Kagome muttered, skirting round the moving bodies to get to the bar at the other side of the room, where it looked a bit calmer.

"I think I'll join ya," Inuyasha followed, shooting another dubious glance at the 'deformed man' Miroku had seen earlier.

"Whoo! Yeah!" They turned to see Miroku had already gone to join Sango, having tossed his jacket in the car and joined the crowd. Already, girls were shooting glances in his direction.

Was Sango looking possessive right about now? Maybe she'd be jealous. Kagome smirked slightly to herself at the thought of how her friend might react, scanning the crowd to find Sango-

Already curled up in the corner with some guy.

Oh well.

_So much for jealousy, I guess._

She finally made it safely to the other side of the room, sitting at the bar and ordering water. Just water.

"Beer," Inuyasha told the fiery-haired bartender (and this here is Ayame! :P).

"No!" Kagome slammed her hand down on the table. "No! Uhm, sorry, he's having _water_! _WATER!_"

"Okay," The bartender (or bartender-ess? :]) assured her, tossing back her two ponytails, green eyes glittering slightly with amusement. "Water it is."

Kagome sighed with relief and shot Inuyasha a triumphant look.

Then she shivered, though it seemed to have nothing to do with cold.

Maybe it was that warm breath that was currently being breathed all over the back of her neck.

Wait… warm… breath…?

"Argh!" Kagome spun around to see two icy blue eyes staring coolly back at her. "Wha- what're you _doing_, Kouga-san?!"

"Hello, darling," he almost purred, lifting himself easily into the seat beside her. Shooting Inuyasha a brief glance, he took both of Kagome's hands in his own. "Join me for a drink?"

"Well, actually-" Kagome began, trying to pry his hands off hers, but she was interrupted.

"Let go of Kagome, you m-" Inuyasha butt in bluntly, but he was cut off as well.

"_Hello!_" The bartender had bounced over to Kouga, slamming down two glasses of water callously before Kagome and Inuyasha.

"My name's Ayame," She told Kouga, flicking back a ponytail and batting her lashes at him. "Can I get you anything? _Anything_ at all?" She smiled smoothly.

"Uhm, no, actually," Kouga turned back to Kagome. "So, waddya say?"

Kagome: "Actually-"

Inuyasha: "I told you to leave her al-"

"What's your name?" Everyone turned to Ayame again. She was still staring at Kouga expectantly.

"Kouga." He replied shortly. "Now, Kagome-chan, as I was saying,"

"Kouga-san, I appreciate it but-"

"Just frikkin' let her go already, you-"

"Here's my phone number!"

All eyes on Ayame, again. She was holding out a piece of paper to Kouga, beaming widely and practically glowing to see his attention on her again.

"Uh-thanks." He snatched it and stashed it halfheartedly in a pocket, before looking to Kagome. "Listen, Kagome-chan, since we keep being interrupted rudely, let's just-"

"But Kouga, I really-"

"I _told_ you, she ain't goin' nowhere with y-"

"Can _I_ get _your_ number?"

This was really getting old. Kouga hastily scribbled down his number on the pad Ayame was holding out to him, before trying to carry on conversing with Kagome.

But she and Inuyasha had long since fled, leaving their abandoned glasses of water to ripple slightly at each beat of the loud music.

**xxx**

Inuyasha had grabbed Kagome's hand and they'd fled for dear life into the thick throngs of dancing bodies. Now they were trapped.

"Oh, shit!" Inuyasha cursed, letting go of Kagome's hand and bracing himself.

_Mosh pit._

To his surprise, he looked to his side to find his companion dancing herself to the almost irresistible beat of the music.

"C'mon!" She smiled, eyes gleaming with enthusiasm, and encouraged him to move to the fast paced rhythm.

_She says she's no good with words but I'm worse__  
Barely stuttered out__  
A joke of a romantic stuck to my tongue__  
Weighed down with words too overdramatic__  
Tonight it's "it can't get much worse"  
Vs. "no one should ever feel like..."_

Inuyasha was dancing himself, before he knew it; Kagome's happiness was too contagious. He could see her through the corner of his eye, though, dancing her very heart and soul out.

_I'm two quarters and a heart down  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

This was how it was supposed to be, he thought for just a fleeting moment. She looked like an angel, as messy as her hair was, as much as she had to be covered up and despite the obvious lack of wings; her happiness shone through everything.

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

Her barriers fell apart when she was dancing; they just crumbled into dust and nothingness. And for a few brief seconds, it was how she should've been. How she should've been before that stupid man had ruined her, ruined her life and her very capacity to open up to people.

Ruined everything.

_You always fold just before you're found out  
Drink up it's last call  
Last resort  
But only the first mistake and I..._

She was so free.

**xxx**

_I'm two quarters and a heart down__  
And I don't want to forget how your voice sounds  
These words are all I have so I'll write them  
So you need them just to get by_

He was dancing! Kagome couldn't believe he was dancing. Inuyasha didn't seem like one to dance… but boy was he good at it.

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress, love_

Seriously… did she know this Inuyasha? He threw himself into the music, and so did she… but she looked up once and amber and sapphire clashed – one moment of complete understanding.

_Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

This would be how he should be. She didn't know exactly what had happened between Naraku and Inuyasha's father, but this was Inuyasha before everything forced a façade of indifference and hardness upon him. But she threw away her fears because tonight, she was here to just that. Forget everything.

If only for one night.

_Why don't you show me a little bit of spine  
You've been saving for his mattress (mattress, mattress)  
I only want sympathy in the form of you crawling into bed with me  
Dance, Dance  
We're falling apart to half time  
Dance, Dance  
And these are the lives you love to lead  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
Dance, this is the way they'd love  
If they knew how misery loved me_

**xxx**

_**An hour later;;**_

"So," Kagome walked over to Inuyasha at the bar, wiping a stray strand of hair from her forehead. "How are you?"

"Fine," he answered gruffly.

"Wait," She snapped sharply, blue eyes suddenly blazing. "What are you drinking?"

He peered innocently into the cup. "Looks like water to me."

She raised his paper cup suspiciously to her face and took a few sips. "Fine," that cup passes. "But what about those?"

He followed her pointing, accusing finger to where a lot more paper cups were littered around the floor and table.

"Weren't mine," He shrugged nonchalantly.

Kagome's mouth sharpened into a dangerously thin line.

"Honestly!" He defended himself. "It was Kouga and whatshername, that red-haired girl who kept trying to jump his bones."

Kagome only kept staring.

"Uh – Kouga and whatsherface, I promise." He told her nervously. "There." Pointing behind the bar.

She peered over cautiously to find Kouga and Ayame slumped over each other, nearly comatose but still mumbling in their drunken state.

"Tomatoes," Kouga whined through his nose. A slight snore. A mumble. Then, "Stupid mutt."

Then, "Kagome-chan". This was said in a deep baritone purr that made Inuyasha nauseous, but made Kagome blush.

Ayame was having some more random dreams this evening, Kagome mused, slightly entertained by what was tumbling from the red headed girl's mouth in her sleep.

"Ohmigod, he did _not_. What? Why'd you grate cheese with a rolling pin? Huh? Riiiight. Sure, you say so now. What?"

(A/N: I actually got the grating cheese w/ a rolling pin thing from a friend who tried to do the exact same thing :D)

A slow song started as Kagome and Inuyasha left the bar, wrapping them in its notes and dragging them to the centre of the floor.

_The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking__  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah..._

Kagome smiled softly in both pleasant surprise and happiness when she saw Sango and Miroku swaying softly together, his hands clasped around her waist from behind, chin resting on her head. One of her hands was up against his neck and the other was holding where his hands came together around her. He was almost hunching over her, but Kagome could see the small smile curving up the edges of his lips. Sango's eyes were closed blissfully, a similar smile on her own face.

_I'm open, your closed  
Where I follow you'll go  
I worry I wont see your face  
Light up again_

And for once it had nothing to do with posteriors, or gropes, or perverted fantasies. Just Sango. It looked like to him, Sango was the only thing in the world right now. And vice versa, of course.

_Even the best fall down sometime  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I  
Collide_

Her hand found Inuyasha's almost unconsciously, and she found that she almost eagerly welcomed the embrace he enfolded her in. It was like he was trying to protect her against everything and the whole world at the same time.

It made her feel loved.

_I'm quiet, you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind_

His breath hitched slightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck in response to his around her waist, her head resting gently on her shoulders. He put his chin on her head, and felt her tug his hair so that he was looking down at her.

_Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I  
Collide_

He smiled down at her when she tugged gently at his long silver locks. She fixed her gaze with his liquid golden eyes and they traded wordless messages between each other. He'd been the first person, and the last person she'd ever guess to discover her stepfather's abuse of her outside of the family.

The most unlikely person had become probably the best friend she could have right now. They were like perfectly opposite puzzle pieces that fit together well enough, albeit perfectly. And right now they could never be closer.

_Don't stop here  
I lost my place  
I'm close behind_

He'd never say it, of course. His pride wouldn't let him. But he could try and tell her of course, with his eyes, his actions.

_**Thanks, Kagome.**_

_**Thank you.**_

_**You've been such a good friend.**_

He only had to say a few sentences, just a couple of words, perhaps. But he never would.

So he'd show her.

_Well even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find you and I collide  
Finally find you and I collide_

They grinned at each other, somehow sensing that they were having the exact same nature of thoughts. And as they swayed under the now dim and soft lights on the dance floor…

_You finally find you and I collide_

**xxx**

**A/N:** Righto! There's a chapter finished. Now, where I'm currently staying in good ol' Bejing, it's around.. lesse, quarter past one in the morning.

So excuse me if the words and whatnot are a bit messed up. –Sly look- if you review and tell me the problems, I'll be able to fix it. ^^

The songs are, respectively as they appear in the story, 'Dance, dance' by Fallout boy, and 'Collide' by Howie Day.

Oh and just a note but Inuyasha and Kags are _not_ getting all lovey dovey on each other on the dance floor.

They're just realizing how close they really are and since Inu is such a stubborn dog and refuses to admit stuff… well I just apologize for all the confusing switches from mind to mind and stuff. =.= please bear with me for the time being, I'm well and truly EXHAUSTED.

You know the drill, **If you liked, review, If you didn't like… review anyway :]**

**Thanks, guys.**

**Oh, and if I forgot to say this…**

_**PLEASE REVIEW! **_

Sesshywesshy (cakes) x]

Oops, I kinda forgot (it hasn't been a very **festive** year for me…=.=) but a late MERRY CHRISTMAS, guys and a Happy New Year :] Thanks to all my lovely reviewers and favouriters and alerters and readers and whatnot. .Ho. (Note that the 'Hohoho''s I just typed are meant to be read in a bland, slightly sarcastic and totally bored manner. Just cuz I felt like it :D)


	5. About A Girl

**A/N:** Thanks guys for all your reviews and favs and alerts and stuff :] They made me happpiii. And I'm SORRY SORRY SORRY for being such a bad updater, but school is just really, really annoying right now.

And I can't help it.

**Clouds of the Sky: **You're very welcome for the clarification… I hope it wasn't too confuzzling, though. Uhm, the name 'Hobo Cookie' came about in several extremely random and very long stories that you probably wouldn't understand even if I told you, because me and my friends can sometimes be … well… crazy.  
I took French too, for two years … it was so confusing. I hate French past tense and verbs and whatnot. –Tears out hair–  
Eh… tree… man? --currently trying to figure out where I said something that might even be remotely linked to that.—

Well at least you got to visit your relatives. My cousin usually comes to visit us during Christmastime, but to my chagrin she didn't come this year :(

Thanks for the review and I'm sorry for the long reply… but what can I say? I'm a scatter-brained writer :]

**PercussionGirl:** Thanks for the review –you flatter me. :) I'm glad you don't find the story too confusing. Enjoy this chapter!

**gold sea glass:** I believe in at least letting my characters become friends and _then_ perhaps fall in love, as opposed to meeting each other and waking up the next day in somebody else's bed. =.=. Though I must admit, those events make for good plot twists :] Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!

**MushyJello: **Well, since the whole point of the story is to make it InuKag… that's why it's InuKag. . . :]

Yes, I'm more of a … very random, very hyper and very aggressive at the randomest times kinda person. –sigh- I am resigned to my fate.

Thanks for the revvviiewwww! :D

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: **Surely you might be able to find some more creative ways of killing Naraku :] Hm, I don't feel like portraying Kikyo as _all_ bad, though. As nasty as she is, she still has a speck of good in her. It's Naraku that's influenced her and spoilt her. –Grawr—

Thanks for the review :]

**Hermione12XOX: **Thanks for the review and glad you thought it was cute! Thanks for the favs and alert as well ^^

This chapter is partly about Miroku and Sango :] Like, their history and families and stuff, cuz we don't know so much about them yet. Plus I like MirSan. :]

**Enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Holding Fast**

_**Chapter 5  
About A Girl**_

_I'm not in love  
This is not my heart  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
About a girl  
--About A Girl by The Academy Is…_

Sango could feel a warm, slightly heavy but not unpleasant weight around her waist. She shifted slightly in her half-asleep stupor; she couldn't be bothered to see what it was. The floor was comfortable with the carpet and the blanket and multiple cushions she had kidnapped to sleep with, and despite the fact that she was slowly being dragged from sleep by the light streaming in through the windows, she clung on to her peaceful slumber for just a few moments longer before relenting and opening her eyes, just slightly.

The sight that greeted her made an involuntary smile curve her lips.

Miroku was sleeping with his face just inches away from hers. As the few traces of sleep melted away from her, she registered that the weight she had felt was a well-toned arm slung over her waist. Miroku's arm, she now realized.

Now why would it be there?

Sango yawned sleepily, not quite caring. After all, he was asleep, wasn't he? She took a few moments to study his sleeping face. Miroku had never been as carefree and cheerful as he acted, she knew that. His parents had both been successful law enforcement officers until they had a run-in with a certain young man named Naraku. The facts had been smudged, covered up and blotted out enough that there was no sufficient evidence to prove who had murdered the couple.

Their son, who had 6 years old at the time, had been taken in by a trustworthy man, Mushin. Mushin had kept a look out for Miroku, but he had a big drinking problem and most nights it was Miroku who had to drag his thoroughly intoxicated foster father upstairs so that he could sleep it off. Due to all of Mushin's nights that he had spent in a comatose manner, Miroku had grown up joining gangs and roaming the streets and picking up girls, fighting and generally living independently.

Sango absentmindedly traced a particularly large scar where, 2 years ago, a gang member had fired a gun and the bullet had gone straight through Miroku's hand. It left a huge wound, and the doctors said the scar would remain for the rest of his life.

Coincidentally, right after he had been wounded, Miroku had met Sango, when she was forced into volunteering at the local hospital by Inuyasha, who just wanted her as leverage so he could go see his mother who had been sick at the time. Izayoi was a sickly lady, but she was always cheerful and Inuyasha loved her a lot.

Miroku and Sango had both been there when Izayoi had passed away and Inuyasha was distraught with grief. His father had just been murdered, and they _knew_ it was Naraku but they had no proof – they'd almost had to sedate Inuyasha to keep him from killing the vile man. But Sango and Miroku had helped Inuyasha through all that and they'd all grown to be fast friends over the past two years. Inuyasha had a voluminous amount of inherited money sitting somewhere in a bank, rotting away, but he chose to keep it there and live a normal life.

Sango considered the newest addition to their little group of friends; Kagome. She and Kagome had gotten to be very close in the last month or so, hitting it off with each other immediately. Sanog also knew about Kagome's secret, but, she thought pensively, running her fingers across Miroku's arm absentmindedly, Kagome didn't know very much about her.

"Deep in thought, Sango?" A soft, deep voice shocked her out of her reverie.

She stared down to see Miroku looking back with his violet eyes, a small smirk on his lips.

"Uhm…" She snatched her hand away from his arm immediately, but he caught her wrist gently and held it in place.

He laughed softly. "Do I charm you so much that you have to run away every time? Stop running away…" Apparently Miroku was not totally awake yet. He sunk down, back onto his pillow, inching slightly closer to her, eyes closing.

Sango stared at him dumbly for a moment before mentally shrugging, throwing caution to the winds.

_Hell, why not?_

And she laid her head down beside his.

**xxx**

"AAAARRRRRGHHH!!" The shriek of a certain raven-haired female shattered the peaceful morning, jerking three other individuals awake at once.

The silver-haired man who had been slumbering peacefully a short distance away from said female cursed, running a hand through his hair and sat up, groaning sleepily.

The two other teens awoke simultaneously to find their faces inches away from one another. They turned away, light blushes dusting their cheeks.

And the girl who had uttered the scream in the first place sat up abruptly, nearly throwing the blanket off herself, to find that her horrible nightmare about Ayame and Kouga transforming into giant tomatoes and chasing her everywhere was not, indeed, real.

"What the hell, Kagome?" Inuyasha complained, gripping his head and shaking it as if trying to get the echo of the ear-splitting yell away.

"…" Sango and Miroku were too busy shooting embarrassed glances at each other to comment. It didn't make matters any better that Miroku's fingers had still been gently clasped around her wrist. She yanked it free, looking almost like a tomato herself.

Kagome yawned and stretched, her dream already fading with the sunlight that was brightening the apartment.

"Who wants breakfast?" she piped cheerfully.

"I want Aspirin," Inuyasha groaned again, grabbing his head.

"Are you sure you didn't drink anything last night?" She stared at him suspiciously. "This could be a hangover."

"I'm sure, you little control freak," He told her, annoyed. "It was just your goddamn high-pitched voice."

Kagome huffed and flounced out of the room to 'prepare breakfast'. In truth, once she got down the stairs she realized she had no idea where Miroku kept his stuff, or even his kitchen, in his house.

They had come back to Miroku's place to crash after their night at the club. Naraku had called Kagome warning her not to come home at the moment or he would be very annoyed, and had told her he had Souta staying over at Kohaku's place, a friend of Souta's and Sango's little brother. Naraku wanted her to pick him up when she came back.

Come back only after dinner, he had said. And she knew better than to question.

"Uh, Miroku?" She called into the bedroom hesitantly. Miroku lived alone in a two bedroom apartment – Mushin had passed away a few years ago.

"Yeah?" Miroku was eager for something to distract him from the embarrassed expression he kept seeing Sango staring at him with.

"Where do you keep your kitchen?"

He sighed. "Kagome-chan, I don't _keep_ my kitchen anywhere. I think you'll find it is usually permanently _built_ into the building."

"Yeah," was Kagome's timid reply. "But where is it?"

"First door from the entrance."

Kagome's squeal of delight upon her miraculous discovery of the kitchen made Sango smile and she decided to head downstairs to help her with breakfast. Kagome liked cooking and was pretty good at it, but she tended to be a bit of a klutz and Sango wanted to make sure she didn't break any bones trying to make breakfast.

Sure enough, when Sango got down the stairs she rushed to Kagome's rescue as a couple of frying pans were about to drop on her head from an overhead cupboard.

"Arrrgh," the blue-eyed individual growled. "Who the hell keeps pans in the overhead cupboard?"

"Uhm, Miroku does, apparently," Sango replied helpfully. Why shouldn't pans be kept in overhead cupboards in the first place?, she pondered, pulling her glossy chestnut hair up into a long ponytail.

Kagome shot her a slightly irked glance, which quickly made a smooth transition into a smirk.

"So what happened between you and Miroku anyway?" She asked Sango, resisting a giggle at the tell-tale blush that formed across her friend's face.

"Nothing." Sango tried to shrug nonchalantly.

"Nope, you're _not_ going to trick me with 'nothing," Kagome tried to shake a finger at her while cracking an egg into the pan. "I want to know the details."

"There _are_ no details. We woke up to your screeching. Full stop." Sango crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Aah, but I saw the position you guys woke up in… so did anything, you know, _happen_ last night?"

"Nothing much… I woke up and I was kinda lost in thought and so I was kinda tracing his arm and he kinda woke up…" Her voice trailed off.

"And you guys kinda kissed?" Kagome guessed hopefully, forgetting about the eggs she was supposed to be scrambling.

"No!" Sango defended herself vehemently. "No! We just went back to sleep, that's all. Just a little bit closer than before!"

"Okayyy," Kagome smiled at her friend. "Are you _sure_ there was nothing else?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing else," Sango snapped. "Your eggs are burning."

"Oh no!" Kagome turned her attention back to the food. After a few moments, however, she could no longer constrain herself and turned back to Sango again with a wicked grin.

"So what was with your _reactions_ just now when you woke up, eh?"

"Lalala, I'm not listening," Sango decided to block Kagome out in a more conventional manner. "_I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell, I know, right now you can't tell. But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see, a different side of me…"_ She sang, eyes closed. (A/N: I just think that song fits Sango's character in this story perfectly :] It's 'Unwell' by Matchbox 20)

"You have a good voice." Miroku commented from the doorway, having just heard her singing.

"_I'm-_Ah!" Sango stopped singing abruptly, hazel eyes widening with surprise. "Miroku!"

"Hi, Miroookuuu," Kagome sang, having fun scrambling her eggs. "You didn't happen to hear any earlier part of our conversation, did you?"

"What conversation?" Miroku looked genuinely confused and Sango breathed a small sigh of relief.

"Okay, I guess that's a no," She nudged Kagome with a grin. Kagome looked disappointed, as if she'd been wishing Miroku would overhear. _But it would've been so_ _romantic_, she mused, _if he overheard and they got together…_

"I smell something cooking," Inuyasha joined them in the kitchen, sniffing the air like a bloodhound.

"Oh good," replied Sango absentmindedly halfway through her conversation with Miroku. "Maybe it's your brain."

Kagome started laughing halfway through flipping the bunch of scrambled eggs around in the pan and nearly dropped it. As it was, she gave herself a small burn on her index finger.

"Ow! Oh, crap," She exclaimed, sucking on her finger slightly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Sango grabbed Kagome's hand in her own and examined the tiny, barely visible burn.

Kagome shook it off. "It's okay," she assured her friend. "I've got a… high threshold for pain."  
Inuyasha frowned slightly at the way she put it. He scratched his neck and walked over to her, spinning her round and examining the almost-healed wound on her collarbone. Making a noise of satisfaction, he stretched and went upstairs to get his shirt. (Yes, he sleeps shirtless :P)

"What's with him?" Sango stared after Inuyasha's retreating bare back.

"Eggs," Miroku replied in monotone, his eyes glazed and fixed on the food that was cooking in the pan. ".eggs."

"Oh, chill." Kagome slapped his hand away when it veered from its course towards the eggs to head towards her posterior instead. She doled out the eggs onto a plate and turned the stove off, chucking the pan and spatula in the sink. Then she hopped up onto the counter, grabbed a couple of forks and they all dug into the eggs.

"Eggs!" Inuyasha came in, fully equipped with a shirt and snatched another fork, elbowing his way till he could reach the eggs.

"Is everyone obsessed with eggs this morning?" Kagome gestured with her fork for Inuyasha to move out of the way so she could reach the eggs.

"Mmhmm," Sango nodded her head, both in answer to Kagome's question and in appreciation for the eggs.

And with a predatory glint in his eye, Miroku speared the last piece of egg on his fork and ate it triumphantly. Then he tried to reach for Sango's backside.

SMACK!

**xxx**

Five minutes after they had happily finished off the eggs, Miroku was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, wracking his brains as to where the hell his toothbrush had gone.

"Hi Miwoku," came a muffled voice from behind him, and he turned to see Sango standing there, brushing her teeth with a familiar looking black toothbrush. "I need to uthe the bathwoom."

"Uh, Sango-chan?" Miroku casually stuck his hand out and leaned against the doorframe, turning to face her.

"Yeth?"

"That's my toothbrush."

Sango's eyes widened and she immediately yanked the toothbrush out of her mouth and flung it at Miroku with a small cry of horror. He caught it halfway through it's fourth revolution and stared with a slight smile as Sango washed out her mouth in the sink.

"Is it that repulsive to have to use my toothbrush?" He asked slightly morosely, giving Sango a puppy-eyed look when she nodded her head furiously, reaching for her own toothbrush to clean out her mouth.

"Aha!" He snatched it. "Is this yours?"

"Yes! Now give it back, you pervert!" She reached for it.

He held it away from her, laughing slightly. "That was uncalled for, Sango-chan. You hurt me deeply."

"Hurt?! I'll give you hurt…" Sango growled, cracking her knuckles and clenching her fists. "Now give . me . my . toothbrush."

Gulp.

She lunged at him and grabbed wildly for the purple toothbrush he had clutched in his hand.

"No!" Miroku cried, struggling valiantly to keep it away from her. "Mine!"

"MINE!!" Sango roared, nearly bowling him over in her attempt to get at her possessions. This had become more than a petty fight over a mere object. This was _war_.

By now, Miroku had been knocked over so that he was holding on to rim of the toilet bowl for support (thank god the lid was down), Sango nearly on top of him and both struggling to win the battle. It was nearly a wrestling match, their legs entangled and Miroku laughing, Sango growling ever so slightly.

"Mine!" He succeeded in wrestling it out of her grip and holding it away again.

"_Miiiiine!_" She thrashed even further upwards and practically squished his head snatching it away from him. But then he flipped them around and pinned her hand to the side of the tub, knocking the toothbrush out of her reach.

"MINE!" They both shouted simultaneously as the innocent purple toothbrush clattered lightly to a halt a little way behind the toilet bowl. Scrabbling forwards, neither of them really cared as to how they were squashing each other and become further entangled as they thrust out their arms at the same time to grab it.

"I got it!" They screamed again at the same time, each having caught and secured a death grip on opposite ends of the toothbrush. Crawling out from where they had squished themselves retrieving it, they sat, panting, and held it up triumphantly.

Then they looked up to find Inuyasha and Kagome standing in the doorway, staring with blank expressions on their faces.

It was quite a sight. Sango's hair was mussed up from her ponytail, which had gone slightly crooked. Long strands of chestnut hair fell over Miroku's shoulders from where she was almost sitting in his lap, his legs outstretched and slightly entangled with hers, their arms both thrust in the air, clutching the toothbrush. His other arm had somehow secured itself around her waist, and hers around his arm where she had tried to pry his away from her.

"What the hell are you guys doing?" Inuyasha inquired in a slight monotone. Kagome giggled slightly at both her friends' bewildered expressions.

"Uhm – nothing," Sango beamed innocently up at them. At least as innocently as she could after being caught wrestling with the lech. "He – uh – he took my toothbrush… and he wouldn't give it back…"

"And so we decided to share," Miroku cooed, realizing his arm was around her waist and pulling her into his chest.

She squeaked and smacked him upside the head before struggling out of his arms and standing, brushing herself off and storming out in a huff, her cheeks blazing.

"I think you made her mad," Inuyasha commented as Sango nearly bowled him over in her desperation to leave the bathroom.

"You don't say," Kagome snorted.

Miroku pulled himself up using the counter as well and vanished out of the door after Sango without a word.

"We didn't do anything to make _him_ mad, did we?" Inuyasha was confused.

"Maybe he's going to apologize. Want some more eggs?" Kagome replied, shrugging. She didn't want to intrude; it was none of her business anyway.

"Yeah, sure."

She turned and left the bathroom, with Inuyasha close on her heels.

**xxx**

"That jerk," Sango muttered, clenching and unclenching her fists from where she sat on Miroku's bed. She'd just stormed out of the bathroom and into the room, then plonked herself down, fuming and at a loss at what to do. "Why can't he just learn to keep his hands to himself? I swear, I'm gonna-"

"What're you gonna do?"

She looked up to see Miroku standing slightly awkwardly in the doorway. He crossed the rooms towards her and she frowned at him, seeing his violet eyes soft.

"Don't you try that charm thing on me, you lech!" She scolded, scooting away when he sat beside her.

"So I _do_ charm you," He remarked, a small smile coming to his lips, but he remained sitting on the bed, hands to himself.

Sango resisted the urge to put both her palms protectively on her bottom.

"I'm sorry, Sango," He mumbled, running a hand through his hair and pulling it up into the small ponytail he usually wore it with. "I didn't mean to embarrass you."

"I know," Sango fidgeted with her own hands. "But I refuse to believe that you can't help doing stuff like that! I mean, you always-"

She looked up at him, ready to start rebuking him, but was immediately helplessly captivated by the depth of feeling in his amethyst eyes.

"Do you want to know why I can't help myself?" His voice was half a murmur and half a deep growl in his throat.

"Why?" She unconsciously leaned closer, eyes fluttering close for a moment as he ran a finger along the side of her face, then open when he cupped her cheek in his hand, softly. A callused thumb traced her cheekbone.

"Because it's you, Sango. _You._ Can't you tell that-"

"ANYBODY WANT EGGS?!" Kagome jumped into the room happily, brandishing a plate of eggs. Miroku and Sango jumped apart immediately, Miroku reluctantly, Sango suddenly in a raging fury.

"Didn't I tell you not to try that charm thing on me?!" She shouted at him, seeing him wince and fighting everything in her to go and soothe him. "You pervert!"

And then she stormed out of the room, yelling "And _NO,_ I do _not_ want any fucking eggs!"

"Sango's pretty mad," Kagome commented, shooting Miroku a glare. Inuyasha entered the room, looking slightly bewildered at Sango's outburst.

"Sango nearly rammed me down the steps just now. What happened?" He asked, giving Miroku the evil eye too.

"Nothing," He told them shortly, getting up and stalking out of the room, fire burning in his violet orbs.

"It's like a replay of before, isn't it?" Kagome said wistfully.

"Feh," Inuyasha scratched his head and reached for some more eggs. "Those two can never settle anything."

"You never know," Kagome shrugged. "I think they're perfect for each other."

"Feh."

Somewhere downstairs a telephone rang faintly.

"That's Sango's ring tone," Inuyasha commented idly. Kagome looked at the now empty plate of eggs.

"I'll go wash the plate." She left Inuyasha sitting thoughtfully on the bed and walked down the stairs, carefully balancing the plate on one hand, clutching both of their forks in another. An ominous silence greeted her as she reached the kitchen, and she looked into the room to see Miroku reaching a hand comfortingly over the kitchen counter while Sango perched on a stool opposite him, a cell phone still clutched to her ear, her face chalky white.

"Sango?" Kagome abandoned the plate in a sink and went to her friend. "What's wrong?"

Sango seemed to wake herself from her horror with a little shake, turning her eyes to Kagome. They were wide and slightly watery.

"Kohaku's been in an accident. They say he's in the hospital. He's in critical condition."

Then she broke down.

**xxx**

**A/N:** So, how was it?

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and **please review!**

You know you're just itchity itching to clickety click that button! :D

SesshyWesshy


	6. Accidents and Auditions

**A/N:** A new chapter is up! Sorry if it was kinda slow, but I tried to update sooner! Thanks to you reviewers and I really appreciate it!

**MushyJello:** To tell you the truth, I like MirSan the best out of all the Inuyasha pairings. What's OTP? And YES, they're so meant for each other :D  
Haha, I thoroughly enjoyed writing the toothbrush fight as well :] I was choreographing it in my mind :D  
EGGS! YES, we should totally make this into our melodrama. Too bad we're not in the same class, ne?  
Thanks for being the first to review, and you'll find out how Kohaku goes in this chapter. Muhaha…

Grawr.

**Clouds of the Sky: ** Thanks for the review! I thoroughly enjoyed reading it. Long reply replies are indeed a godsend.

Despite the fact that learning French as an extra language exhausted me to no end, learning the all-dreaded-CHINESE was worse. And I'm still learning it, which makes it even _worse_. At least the alphabet is used to write in French… -shudder-  
My cousin didn't come because… well, she was just too busy and her parents were busy and so were mine and so was I … It is sad.

You're RANDOM?! Well here's a surprise, SO AM I! :D:D

**gold sea glass: **Ah, the joys of wrestling, ne? :] I wrestle with my brother, except he's two years older than me and three times bigger, and four times musclier. Argh, I swear. It's painful but I can still beat him (AND I'M TINY! No, really, I'm 13 years old and about 150 cm tall :D) Now that you've been blessed with that random remark…  
Thanks for the review and Naraku is related to the problem, but for the most part it was … teehee :] You'll find out.

**Amethystee: **Wah! You have so many exclamation marks! But I like them! :D Haha, glad you liked it and by the way, I LOVE your penname :]

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind:** Thanks for the review and exactly, the thing is that Souta _is_ with Kohaku. So what happened to Souta? –Evil cackle-. We'll just have to find out, won't we?

**Hermione12XOX: **Thanks! I'm so glad you like it, and that you thought it was funny. New chapter here, so enjoy!

**nekosky7: **Thanks for the review! Thanks for writing _why_ you liked it as well, I reaaaally appreciate that

So, here goes. As you might be able to recall, we last left Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku at Miroku's place, with Sango in shock and terror because Kohaku had just gotten into a major accident and was in critical condition.

YOSH!

Enjoy.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

_**Chapter 6  
Accidents and Auditions**_

"Kohaku!" Sango struggled through the hospital lobby, desperately pushing away several people in her haste to reach the reception. Miroku was close behind her, and despite the fact that she still felt anger at him for 'charming' her, she took comfort in his presence. Kagome rushed behind to catch up, almost as worried as Sango about her own brother, Souta. Inuyasha was last, trailing behind nervously.

They had left Miroku's house as soon as possible and hurriedly, driving straight to the hospital where Sango's mystery informant had told her Kohaku was being treated.

"Taijiya, Kohaku," Sango recited into the receptionist's face. "What room is he in?"

"What is your relation to him?" The receptionist asked coolly.

"I'm his goddamn sister," Sango hissed, slamming her palm on the table and practically shoving her ID in the poor woman's face.

"Er- He should be in room 3A, once he gets out of surgery," The receptionist told her. "Miss!" She grabbed Sango as she was about to run out. "Miss, your brother is still in critical condition. I'm afraid you won't be able to see him till – Ah! Miss!"

Sango had ripped herself free from the lady's grip with a torn look on her face, racing out of the waiting area and lobby to the lift, upon finding it on the top story of the hospital and opting for the stairs instead, practically springing up them three at a time. Miroku, Kagome and Inuyasha followed suit.

They reached the third floor at record speed, to find Sango standing in the empty room where her brother would be, crying into the lap of a very worried looking Souta, who was sitting on the hospital bed, a bandage on his arm and a small one on his head.

"Souta!" Kagome flung herself at her brother, while Miroku coaxed Sango off the boy and onto himself instead, holding her and rocking her back and forth slightly while she cried silently into his chest. He buried his face in her hair, which had come undone somewhere in her rush to the hospital.

"I'm sorry," He kept saying, rubbing the small of her back in gentle circles. Sango simply wiped her eyes, slightly ashamed of her tears and buried herself deeper into his arms, pressing her cheek against his chest and closing her eyes.

Kagome, meanwhile, was trying to pull the truth out of her own brother.

"We were just walking, honestly," Souta protested weakly, batting away his sister's hands as she tried to smooth down the bandage on his head.

"Following all the rules? The zebra crossing? The traffic light?" She pelted him with questions.

"Yes! All of that! But this car comes out of nowhere, a big red speeding kinda car, and it just hits Kohaku," Souta gulped. "He went flying. It was horrible."

"Did you see who was in the car?"

"No, not really. I think it was a girl. I could hear her screaming for us to get out of the way. It was like she couldn't stop. It was horrible," He repeated again, swallowing the lump in his throat.

"Fuck," Kagome buried her head in her hands, and Souta stared at his sister in sight alarm. She rarely ever swore like that. Inuyasha, who had been standing in the doorway feeling slightly useless and even helpless, crossed the room in a few strides and pulled her into his arms. She stared at the logo on his shirt wordlessly, wrapping her arms around him as well.

"This is the room! Put him in here! Careful with that IV," A doctor suddenly rushed through the doorway as several people maneuvered a hospital bed (the kind on wheels) into the room and pushed the old one out of the way hurriedly. The figure lying on the bed was thin and bloody, but that was all Kagome could see before the curtains were jerked around the bed, covering the figure from view.

"Kohaku!" Sango gasped, jerking her head out of Miroku's grip. Her eyes were dry. She was done with tears, but the pure desperation that shone out of those chestnut orbs was almost as bad.

"Everyone out," The doctor ordered as Kohaku's heartbeat stuttered slightly, hooked up to the heart monitor. Several nurses rushed them out of the room, shutting the door in their faces. Kagome grasped desperately at Souta as they stared through the glass, until a nurse shut the blinds on the other side of the window.

Sango was struggling against Miroku's grip, her mouth slightly open, her eyes fixed on the glass. She tore free from his grip, and a strangled cry tore itself from her lips as she heard the pulse of her brother's heartbeat falter again. Miroku tried to catch her, to bring her back, but she moved forward and his hand accidentally brushed her bottom.

"YOU IDIOT!" She screeched and slapped him so hard the imprint of her hand was fixed on his face for the next few minutes. The rest of them finally restrained her from breaking the glass of the room and killing Miroku simultaneously, and she sat silently by herself, head up and boring a hole into the doorknob of the hospital room.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting beside each other, without any conversation. Kagome' s hand found his, just as she was clutching Souta's hand so hard he thought she would break his bones.

And they waited.

**xxx**

"Daddy!" Kikyo shrieked as she stormed through the front door of her large mansion. He had bought this huge house for her when he'd moved in with Kagome's mother.

Naraku was currently residing in a private study he had built particularly for himself in the house whenever he came over. He swiveled round in the chair, the smallest of smirks on his lips.

"Daddy!" She yelled again, and he heard her footsteps coming closer until she flung open the door. Her chest was heaving and her makeup was running, tears staining her cheeks as she strode forwards and slapped her father across the face. He took the blow calmly and stared at her for a moment, his face emotionless.

Then anger bubbled quickly and ferociously to the surface of his expression, rearing its ugly head as he rose from the chair and struck her, hard.

"You dare hit your father, Kikyo."

It was a statement, not a question, as he sat back down and waited for her to start talking.

"You bastard!" She screamed, choking back a sob and stumbling back several steps so that she leant against the study door while he lounged in the armchair, as if her slap hadn't hurt him at all. Which it probably hadn't.

"Daddy," She continued, drawing a shaky breath. "I hate you. You…"

He stared at her and she glared back, chocolate brown eyes filled with hurt and anger.

"You sabotaged the brakes on my car again, didn't you?!" Her voice quivered and he could hear the tears start again. "I nearly hit a little boy!"

He just continued to look at her expressionlessly.

"I think I did hit him! How could you! WHY?! I can't believe you could do such a thing! You made me feel like such a retard! You _bastard!"_

She was screaming again. Naraku regarded her tear-stained visage with an impassive face. Her voice was so annoying sometimes, he mused. But then again, she was his pet daughter. It would do no good to ruin her young voice with screaming at such a youthful age.

"Kikyo," He sat forward in his chair, beckoning at her. She came hesitantly, always ready to listen to her father. "Kiki-darling," He continued, inwardly smirking when she softened a bit at the pet name. "You know why I did such a thing." He heaved a fake sigh.

Her large eyes stared petulantly at him.

"I can't stand it when you do things like that, Kikyo," He continued. "When you play around like that. It irks me so."

"Do things like what…?" Kikyo was confused, her eyes darting across her father's face and her eyebrows drawing together in a slight frown.

Naraku narrowed his eyes. She was so dense sometimes. "Does the name _Bankotsu_ ring a bell?"

Her eyes widened at the name of her pet 'boyfriend', a tall boy whose face and body had immediately gotten him into her little group of people she kept close to her. She remembered bringing him home that night last week. She didn't know her father had been around… Kikyo bit her lip, blushing immediately.

"Exactly," Naraku told her like he would berate a little child. "I dislike it when you do that Kikyo. It makes your father mad."

"I… I'm sorry. But I'm old enough now, daddy," She pleaded imploringly.

"No." He was firm, his voice turning cold as he grew more impatient with his daughter. "I will not have any of your men in my house. You may claim it as yours, but I bought you this and you _will_ follow my rule here."

"Yes daddy." She recognized the icy tone of his voice and nodded immediately.

He smiled blandly. "Now, Kiki-darling. I have a new movie that I am directing, and I want you to star as the main character. Her name will be Tomoko. I will give you the script shortly."

Kikyo nodded again, straight raven lock moving as she moved her head, falling over her shoulders and halfway down her back. The tension in the room was quickly deteriorating, and fizzled out completely when she noticed that the blonde highlight she had dyed in her hair was fading out.

"Ohmygosh! Daddy, you have to help me get this re-dyed. Except this time, I want it in red."

**xxx**

"Kagome," A voice reached her ears and she shifted slightly, frowning and groaning. "Kagome, it's morning."

"Lemme sleeep," She mumbled.

"Wake up!" Irritation entered the voice. This was one impatient person trying to wake her up, she mused. Well, too bad, sucker! _This_ Kagome Higurashi is staying asleep!

"Kagome," A steely tone now. "Wake. Up. Now."

Whoa. Mr. Annoyed-Peron was really getting testy, huh?

"WAKE UP, WENCH! Kohaku's recovering!"

"WHAT?!" She sprung up like a – pardon the bad simile – very springy spring. (Teehee!)

Staring around her, she saw that she was still in the hospital, in the waiting room, and that Inuyasha had been the one trying to wake her, and Sango and Miroku were nowhere in sight. She stumbled slightly, still half asleep, but managed to catapult herself into the hospital room at full speed, skidding to a stop by Kohaku's bed. Sango was already there and holding his hand. She shushed Kagome and gestured that her little brother was sleeping.

Actually, both little brothers were sleeping, Kagome noticed, seeing Souta curled up in an armchair beside the bed. She smiled softly.

Miroku was standing behind Sango, but he scooted a bit further away when she sent him a warning glance that clearly said 'Touch me and I will personally make sure you will never, _ever_ be able to have children.' He kept a safe distance. Clearly she hadn't yet gotten over his accidental brushing of her posterior yet, no matter how he stressed that it was _accidental._

"How'd Souta get there?" She whispered to Inuyasha. The last thing she remembered was him sleeping peacefully in the waiting room. Inuyasha shrugged.

"He slid onto the floor, so I carried him in here," He told her nonchalantly. She smiled. Kohaku would be all right, so long as his injuries were watched and kept clean and his situation remained stable. The doctors had told them that if he managed to make it through the first night, he should make it through the rest.

They also found out that the person who'd called Sango to tell her about her brother was a volunteer at the hospital who'd worked with her before, Takeda Kuranosuke.

She'd hugged him so hard she squeezed the breath out of him, though he went a pleasurable shade of red. Miroku had watched on protectively and slightly irritably as this _Takeda_ dude wrapped his arms around Sango and hugged her back. Takeda was a pretty good-looking guy, and Miroku had suddenly started thinking of Sango in terms of _his_ Sango. Hm. He wondered when that had happened.

"Errrhm…" Souta woke up with a quiet cough and looked around him for a moment, bleary-eyed, before squeaking in horror and surprise as Kagome engulfed him in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay," She mumbled.

"Uh, sis, you said that yesterday…" Souta rubbed his eyes.

"Well, it doesn't hurt to say it more than once," Kagome squealed, slightly overcome by a giddy sort of happiness at the fact that all her friends were okay.

Then her phone rang.

Sango paled slightly, evidently fearing another morbid phone call, but Kagome picked it up with a bright 'Hello?'

There was a moment of silence.

"No, I'm all right, Kouga," She chuckled at the slightly panicked tone in the young man's voice as he described how desperate he was to know where she'd been yesterday and this morning. Inuyasha growled slightly at the mention of his rival's name.

"Uhm…" Kagome looked slightly imploringly at Inuyasha. "I… miss you too…? Kinda? Uh – Kouga-kun, it's all right. It was just an accident with – _no,_ I'm _fine._ Like I said, we're at a hospital, uh, we'll be back tomorrow. Yeah. Bye."

Inuyasha heard what sounded slightly like a proclamation of 'I LOVE YOU!' coming from the other end of the line before Kagome hung up hurriedly, shaking her head at Kouga's possessiveness.

"Sometimes, that guy… Jeez," She muttered. Inuyasha was glad to see he irritated her as well. He grinned.

Kohaku opened his eyes. It would have been a dramatic moment had he not let out a sort of strangled squeak at the same time. After all, he _was_ only 8.

"KOHAKU!" Sango embraced him, careful of his wounds.

"Jeez, sis. Calm down. Are there any eggs in the vicinity?" Were his first words. Everyone stared at him curiously and he blushed.

"Uh, I guess not. Just a dream, then," He chuckled nervously and scratched his head.

"Kohaku, I was so worried, I was so fu-" Sango started, but Miroku cut her off before she could start swearing.

"We were all really worried," He spoke softly. Sango looked slightly startled, but hid it well.

A pretty nurse bustled in and leaned over in a very exaggerated manner to check Kohaku's IV. Sango's eyes narrowed as she saw the glance the nurse sent at Miroku, with her eyes sliding shiftily over his face and then his chest and then… just a bit lower. Just a bit _too_ low.

She glared at Miroku, ready for him to take advantage of the situation. Sure enough, she saw his hand move and he leaned over…

To steady the stand that held the IV. The nurse had been too busy ogling at him to pay much attention to what she was doing, and the stand was about to tip over. The look in Miroku's amethyst eyes was unreadable as he set the stand upright again and then crossed his arms (the nurse was nearly drooling at that) and looked away defiantly.

"You might want to close your mouth, Sango. Something could fly into it," Kagome muttered to her, and Sango snapped her jaws shut with an audible 'click'.

**xxx**

"Hey guys, guess what?" A couple of girls sitting a few tables away from the group (Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku and Shippou) were talking. They all listened in. It was eavesdropping, but who really cared?

"What?"

"There's a new movie by Naraku Onigumo coming out soon, and Kikyo's starring in it!"

Plenty of squeals ensued.

"Just her luck," One of the girls said sulkily. "She gets everything!"

_Right._ Kagome thought darkly. _Maybe because she's his DAUGHTER._ Like Kagome, Kikyo also kept the secret about being a famous director's daughter. She'd had no qualms about spreading it far and wide but Naraku made her keep it quiet as well. She'd been sulky about it but he had convinced her with the use of lavish gifts and several other more… forceful methods. So now she was known only as Kagome's cousin, the new popular girl to the school.

Kagome stabbed viciously at her plate.

"Did you hear that?" Sango muttered to her, stabbing with equal ferociousness at the glop in her own dish.

"Eh?" Kagome had been a bit too busy brooding darkly.

"They just said auditions were being held in a few days," Sango replied impishly. Kagome caught the tone in her voice and turned to look at her slowly.

"You're not thinking…?"

Sango nodded with a grin. "Let's go try out."

"But…" Kagome frowned. "What about Naraku seeing me? He'll be so furious!"

"There's nothing he can do about it in front of the other guys there, is there?" Sango replied cheekily. "Naraku can take his fury and stuff it up his-"

"But what about after Kagome returns home?" Inuyasha cut in angrily. "Did you even think about that?"

He'd been grumpy ever since the other day, where they'd found out that Naraku had given Kagome another beating because she hadn't been home at the time he'd told her to, and neither had Souta. He'd even thought they might have run away, but a visit to their mother, Korari, at the hospital proved otherwise. He knew they'd never leave without her.

Kagome fidgeted, rubbing a still-tender bruise on her shoulder uncomfortably. Inuyasha's protectiveness made her feel safe, but a bit awkward.

"It's okay, Inuyasha," She assured him. "Naraku's often afraid of those more powerful than him. He wouldn't dare to do anything if you were there. So if you try out as well…" Her voice petered off at the look on Inuyasha's face. It was a mixture of exasperation, anger and affection.

"Fine," He said shortly, turning away.

"That's settled then," Sango cackled, rubbing her hands together gleefully (several dubious glances were sent her way). "We're trying out."

"Me too!" Miroku chimed in.

"Me three!" Piped Shippou.

"Me four…" Kouga had arrived, unbeknownst to them.

"Er…" Sango stared at the new arrivals. "Okay."

Then someone tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. He turned.

His jaw dropped open.

"Little brother," an icy voice spoke. "You are not nearly powerful enough to intimidate Naraku. I will join you on this trip, as much as it may disgust me."

"S-Sesshoumaru?!"

**xxx**

**A/N: **Teehee! I hoped you like that. I found this chapter lacking in humour though… and I have the weirdest urge to rewrite the whole darn thing because it just feels so… BLAND, but I won't because I'm lazy and because MushyJello would kill me. :]

I know this chapter's a bit short… at least it feels that way to me, but please bear with me! I wrote it in a hurry (which is not a wise thing to do, but I have a deadline to reach :D)

I hope you like and _**PLEASE REVIEW! :D**_

SesshyWesshy


	7. Secrets

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews you lovely reviewing people!

**Clouds of the Sky: **Whoa. I mean, whoa as in whoooo-hooo-oaaaa. That was one long review. But don't get me wrong, I absolutely love long reviews! So here's a long reply to match :]  
Sesshy does indeed rock your socks right off. ^^  
Being logical is un-fun. Being illogical is fun. It's a tongue twister that doesn't really twist your tongue. (Now say THAT five times fast).

Hmm. You have a short attention span? I can concentrate… for a while :] Longer than my science teacher, at least, who has both A.D.D. _and_ dyslexia. Imagine jumping from ecosystems to _lion_ ecosystems to _mice_ ecosystems to being treated to a _bibliography_ of mouse habits to _terrariums_ to little yellow disgusting _worms_ and then back to ecosystems again. And that's our science lesson. Plus, as a bonus, he gets 50% of the words spelt wrongly and we have to spell them _for_ him. But we still like him :]  
I WANNA LEARN JAPANESE! I know a couple of words, but that's about it.

I have been termed by my dear cousin 'The randomest being ever to walk the earth' before… and I'm not about to give up that title. But yes, we could rule in harmony… I guess… -nervous glance in your general direction- xD  
Uh – that was a _**realllly**_ long reply. Ehehe. Sorry. Thanks for the review and second fav :]

I like apple piessss.

**MushyJello: **It's okay, late reviews are fine as long as you do review :) Whoo, two really long reviews. Yay!

How am I ruining your reputation? –Innocent look- Actually, I don't think Kikyo's THAT bad =.= I mean, she's a nice person-ish who just happened to have the most rotten dad in the universe. Grr. Your hate for Naraku is perfectly justified, however. Even though I think hating anime character to that extent is a bit…how should I put it? OBSESSIVE xD  
But I love Zero, so who am I to be talking? :]  
And Sesshy…  
And all those other bishies xD LOl, no not really.

Haha, I feel okay about my grade on the math exam. At least it was better than the last one -shudders-

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind:** As much as I dearly wish to write in a scene where Inuyasha runs over Naraku in his shiny motorbike (teehee!), I won't because that would ruin the storyline. Instead, I have a much better fate planned for our villain… -evil cackle- Aw, Kikyo isn't _that_ bad, is she? I mean, I DEFINITELY prefer Kagome but I'm not one of those die-hard Kikyo-haters. Thanks for the review, anyway, and enjoy this chapter! It doesn't contain as much of Sesshy as I would like, but I'm saving him for later ;) Oh and Rin is in here too :]

**gold sea glass: **Yea, Kikyo does have a heart, albeit a rather small and… underused one :] Thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!

**Black-Sakura27: **Thanks for the advice! I know, Inuyasha and Kags are cute when they argue… but I guess I kinda missed that part. Oops. :] Anyway, I tried to put more of that in this chapter, so enjoy!

**Hemione12XOX: **ZOMG thanks for the review ^^. Enjoy!

**Diamond369: **Sesshy does indeed make dramatic entrances, doesn't he? Thanks for the review!

**Kitkatka101: **Thanks for the review :]

**magicmoon69: **Yup, Rin is going to be in this chapter :] Thanks for the review and fav!

Okay guys, I know in the last chapter I said that the main character of the movie's name will be 'Aiko', but I've changed it now and modified the last chapter so that it fits. The movie is my own creation, though I've definitely borrowed bits and pieces from other things I've read and seen to create it. I'm not a very movie-director-like person, so forgive me if the plotline is infinitely sucky. Hope you like it.

Enjoy!

**xxx**

**Holding Fast**

_**Chapter 7  
Secrets**_

_Movie: _Wars I'll Never Win

Blurb_: A story set in modern times; following an completely ordinary teenage girl named Tomoko who finds that she can indeed be absolutely extraordinary. Her journey through discovering love and heartache, friendship and betrayal, as well as finding out that some wars can never be won._

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome read through the plotline and then through the character list below. Sango had convinced her to come to the auditions along with Miroku and a reluctant Inuyasha, who sat in the waiting room with them waiting to be auditioned, muttering to himself darkly.

"Hey Kags, maybe I should try out for the role of Yuki," Sango mumbled, scanning the character list. "It says here that she's…" She peered closer at the paper. "She's Tomoko's friend, and often gets her out of deep shit. Well, they didn't exactly put it _that_ way, but… anyway…" She looked up at Kagome.

"You should try out for the main character, Tomoko."

"Wha-?" Kagome yelped. "But Kikyo's _definitely _going to get the part! There's no _point_."

"But, but you'd be good for the part!" Sango moaned. "Right Sesshoumaru?" She turned to the stoic silver-haired man, who hadn't made a peep since they'd reached the room.

"Hn." Was all Sesshoumaru seemed to have to add on the matter.

Kagome looked around the room to escape catching Sango's puppy-eyed glances, suddenly realizing that there were a lot of people from her school. Well, Shikon High _was_ a very prestigious school – she'd only gotten in because of her good grades and her rich father, who despite the abusing of his step-children, would never let them go to one of those 'poor' and 'filthy' public schools, as he called them. These people obviously had connections as well.

Naraku had taken Kagome and Souta to visit the places he worked and directed at times, so most of his staff knew them. However, none of them knew the hurt he would inflict upon the two kids.

Kagome scanned the room nervously. There was Kagura, who Kagome recognized as Kikyou's friend, sitting across the room. Surprisingly, Kikyo was on the far side of the room from Kagura, with another girl, Kanna. Maybe they'd had a falling out. Kagome spotted Kouga, who waved eagerly. She grimaced in response and Inuyasha growled. She almost laughed when she saw a nerdy guy in her class called Hojou nervously twiddling his thumbs in a corner, looking extremely anxious. There were also several other people she didn't recognize, but they all looked wealthy and overall, pretty well off.

A woman dressed neatly in a suit and pencil skirt seemingly materialized out of the wall, until Kagome realized that there was a door there, it was just the exact same shade of white as the wall surrounding it.

"Uhm, Kagome Higurashi, Sango Takano, Miroku Kanada and Inuyasha Takahashi please." (**A/N:** I have no flippin' idea at ALL about how auditions are held, so please excuse my no-flippin'-idea-ness, because I don't know anything.)

Sango got up and grabbed Kagome's hand, dragging her into the room through the door. Miroku followed with Inuyasha trailing behind, still mumbling, and Sesshoumaru brought up the rear, even though his name hadn't been called out. The lady at the doorway seemed about to say something, but Sesshoumaru shot her a glare and showed her his ID and she wordlessly let him in.

He strode casually into the room after the four nervous individuals before him and stood in a corner, seemingly trying his best to impersonate a clothes stand.

"Hello," A pleasant looking woman started up from the panel of judges sitting against the wall opposite the four friends. "My name is Chiyo and I will be judging your performances today." She gave them a smile, which everyone but Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru returned.

_You can't deny that they're brothers, I guess._ Kagome mused with a smile.

"Since Mr. Onigumo isn't here today, I will be making the decisions for the parts," Chiyo continued, smiling again.

Kagome's eyes widened fractionally. "Wait, er – Miss Chiyo? You said Nara- Mr. Onigumo was away?"

"Yes," Chiyo replied, frowning slightly. "He had some important business to attend to."

The friends traded glances. What 'business' could be so important that Naraku would miss Kikyo's audition? Chiyo didn't seem to notice their dubious looks in the least and continued on cheerfully.

"First up, can we have Ms. Sango Takano trying for the part of …"

**xxx**

Kagome watched as Sango tried out for several parts, Senna, a helpful girl who helped Tomoko (the main character) out several times and was kinda quiet and shy, as well as Yuki, Tomoko's impetuous and fiery but loyal best friend, and Tomoko herself.

Personally she thought Yuki suited Sango's personality the best, but she secretly hoped her friend could trump Kikyo in the part for main character, since Naraku was away on 'important business'.

Miroku seemed to act his heart out on the part of Ryouta, who was the best friend of the guy Tomoko would fall in love with – whose name was Toga – but Kagome noticed that he sent a wink in the direction of one of the younger, prettier judges, who gave a small giggle. Sango growled 'Lecher' under her breath, and discreetly whacked Miroku when he came over to stand next to them – it was pretty hard to whack someone discreetly, but she pulled it off excellently.

The very same judge Miroku had charmed also noticed Inuyasha's good looks and he'd been dragged into the spotlight in no time, though he didn't go without a good number of complaints and grumbles. However, he did seem to enjoy trying out for Toga, since the character did rather fit his own.

Sesshoumaru adamantly refused to try for anything, despite the pleadings of the rest.

Then it was Kagome's turn.

She tried for Yuki and Senna, as well as Tomoko, but she felt most moved by the main characters struggles and put her heart into her acting. She'd always loved acting and hey, if she managed to beat Kikyo, good for them!

They exited the room quite exhausted. Not only had they all tried their best in their acting, the auditioning room had also been plagued by a severe lack of air conditioning as well as a huge heater in the corner that blew hot air at them and nearly roasted them all.

_Honestly_, Kagome mused. _It's only September!_

She slumped into one of those sticky plastic waiting room chairs that stuck to her skin uncomfortably and decided to wait and see how the other people faired. She was pleasantly surprised to see that Ayame had managed to get Kouga to bring her to the auditions and was clinging onto him like a limpet. It was a wonder she wasn't restricting his movement.

A rather nice looking girl whose name Kagome learnt was Rin stopped Sesshoumaru and started talking to him amiably. Kagome leant closer to observe Sesshoumaru's expression. He didn't look as contemptuous as usual… Hmmm. In fact, he looked rather … interested?

Miroku had tried to grope Sango a total of five times and each time she'd smacked him so hard that his entire face was red by now. That guy never did learn.

Inuyasha was sulking in a corner. That was to be expected, as Kikyo had spotted him and trooped over with Kanna and was currently obsessed in wrapping as much of herself around him as physically possible. Ugh.

Kagome resisted the urge to retch.

Kagura looked equally as sulky and somber. She hadn't joined Kikyo or even spoken to her, and as their names were called and she, Kanna, Kikyo and Rin happened to be in the same group, she simply ignored the girl and pushed her way into the room.

Kagome was having such immense, immense fun examining all the people in the room and cackling quietly to herself at their behaviour that she barely noticed Kouga shrugging the Ayame-limpet off him and creeping over to her.

"Kagome!"

Her hands were seized in someone else's and she found herself once again staring into familiar ice-blue eyes.

"Erm, Kouga-kun! Hi!" She greeted back with false brightness.

"It's such a pleasure to see you here. I'm certain that you'll be able to get a good part in it. I, myself am hoping to get the part of Toga, the…"

Kagome stopped listening after that. Sometimes that guy was too self-centered.

She noticed that Inuyasha (who was now free because Kikyo was auditioning) was glowering in their direction very darkly. He'd done nothing but glower and sulk and mutter and be quite a damper to her good mood all morning, she thought. Humph. Well _she'd_ show him!

"…and also, because I think his personality reflects mine in such a way that-"

"That's great, Kouga-kun," She interrupted his tirade about – surprise, surprise – himself. "But would you like to tell me more about it while walking? Perhaps we could take a stroll through the building." She shot him a smile while watching an increasingly angry Inuyasha from the corner of her eye.

Kouga looked positively delighted.

"Of course," He crooned smoothly, holding back a huge smile. "This way."

And he grabbed her hand and helped her out of her seat, being a perfect gentleman in a perfectly gentlemanly way. However, Kagome wasn't feeling so welcome from the glares she felt being shot at her from opposite sides. Ayame looked like she was about to grab anything sharp that was available and stab her as soon as the opportunity presented itself, and Inuyasha looked about to rip Kouga to many, many, _many _little pieces.

She felt their scorching gazes follow her as Kouga led her to the doorway out of the room. However, as the young man put a friendly hand on her waist, she heard Inuyasha shake himself into action and leap across the room, skidding to a stop just in front of them.

"You aren't taking her anywhere, you idiot," He snarled, grabbing Kagome and pulling her towards himself.

"I do believe Kagome gave me permission, and was in fact the one who suggested our leisurely stroll," Kouga retorted haughtily, trying to regain a hold on said girl.

"Well _I_ didn't give permission," Inuyasha spat back, holding her far out of his reach.

"I wasn't aware that _your _permission _mattered_, idiot," Kouga raised his voice, still trying to get Kagome back.

The schoolgirl they were currently fighting over was indeed getting quite annoyed.

"STOP IT! The _both_ of you!" She yelled, pulling free of Inuyasha. "You!" She rounded on him. "I _do not_ belong to you, so stop treating me like I do!"

Kouga smirked.

"And _YOU!_" His smirk dropped abruptly as she turned on him. "Stop trying to grab me at every chance you get! Are you _aware_ that there's someone _right there_," Here a finger was jabbed at Ayame. "_Who_ is _desperate_ for your attention, yet you won't even _talk_ to her!?"

"But-" Kouga stuttered, but Inuyasha beat him to it.

"Well, _you_ were the one who kept talking to him and letting him hold you like that and lead you everywhere! Hell, Kagome, how do you expect me to protect you when you seem almost _eager _to get hurt!?"

He cringed when he realized what he'd said and Kagome started to swell with anger.

"Me? _Eager. To . Get. Hurt? _Inuyasha, in case you don't _remember_, I'm_ not_ so eager, and anyway, who appointed YOU as my BODYGUARD?!"

"That's right. So you can go right back to the goddamn hole you crawled from and leave us in peace." Kouga interrupted and slung an arm across Kagome's shoulders.

"EXCUSE ME?!" She started, surprised, then practically flung his arm off her.

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha looked absolutely infuriated and reflexively socked Kouga in the stomach.

Hard.

The young man almost flew backwards and fell onto a chair, clutching his stomach in surprise and pain. Ayame hurried to his side and shot a furious look at Inuyasha, who shrugged, golden eyes smoldering with anger.

"Inuyasha! Why'd you _do _that?!" Kagome rushed over to Kouga as well, half amused at the way he'd flown through the air (well he _had_ been annoying), and half worried as to whether he was still alive or not.

"Feh! He's the one who did that to you and you still protect him? I can't believe you." He shot her a disdainful look and she detected a trace of hurt in those molten amber orbs.

"That didn't give you the right to hit him!" She went on with her tirade, pretending she hadn't noticed; not about to let herself feel sorry for him. After all, she was mad and he deserved it… right?

"Keh!" Was Inuyasha's intelligent reply.

Kagome snorted and turned back to Kouga, who was groaning and rubbing his stomach. She reached for him to ask if he was okay, but a blur of red blocked her vision and Ayame practically body-smashed her aside to grab Kouga in a bone-crushing hug.

"Oh, are you _okay?_" She had tears in her eyes. Kagome was about to point out that her hug would probably do Kouga (who was turning blue) more harm than good, but Ayame snapped her head up to look at Inuyasha was burning emerald eyes and she suddenly though better of it.

"_You…_" Ayame stalked towards Inuyasha with a hiss, irritably flicking fiery red hair out of her eyes. "YOU DID THIS TO KOUGA-KUN?!!"

And she launched herself at him.

Thankfully, Inuyasha didn't have to deal with the embarrassment of being beat up by a girl (as Kagome was quite sure that the infuriated young woman would have done quite a lot of damage), because Sango interfered. She stepped calmly into the path of the charging girl and grabbed her arm, twisting it and flipping Ayame so that she did a neat face plant just to the side of her original course.

Then she helped her up and, with a swift push to her lower back, sent her back towards Kouga, who had just gotten up. Ayame smashed into him again and they both went down in a tangle of arms and legs. Kagome leapt away from the danger zone and, shocked and slightly frightened by the sudden collision happening just inches from her nose, scurried over to Miroku, who welcomed her with open arms and a grope to her posterior. Sango, who seemed to be everywhere at once, immediately appeared behind said man and, with blazing eyes, tripped him up and slammed a fist into his head.

"K.O!" Bellowed Ayame, who was pushing herself off a stunned Kouga.

Everyone stared at her.

"Too many video games," she explained nonchalantly, getting up and then casually helping up the unfortunate young man whom she'd landed on.

Sango pulled her fist off Miroku's face and started laughing. Kagome joined in soon enough and Inuyasha managed a few chuckles. Miroku groaned and sputtered and choked a couple of times, which Kagome took to be his laughs. Even Sesshoumaru, standing a corner with a giggling Rin, managed to crack the smallest and barely perceptible of smiles at the ridiculous hilarity of it all.

Despite the small portion of people laughing, the rest of the waiting room stared at them like they had materialized straight from a Star Wars movie. Or like they'd sprouted from a Harry Potter book, or straight from some fairy tale like Cinderella, or… well, you get the point.

"Honestly, folks," Sango held up a hand from where she had sat down, overcome by giggles. "I'm not crazy…" Another bout of laughter overcame her. "Not – ha, ha – at all."

Kagome sat next to Sango, rested her elbows on her knees and sighed. There was a short, slightly awkward silence as everyone finished laughing and stared around at each other, which was broken by a loud 'SMACK!' and a cry of 'HENTAI!' from Sango, who had just hit Miroku again for groping her… again.

"Forgive me, my fair maiden," Miroku got up again and grabbed her hand. "I could not restrain myself – I never could, around you." And he flipped her hand over and placed a chaste kiss on her palm, just before her wrist.

Sango blushed red and hit him again with a mumbled 'lecher', but something told Kagome her heart wasn't in it. Not that it was _good_ to have someone's heart completely focused on the beating up of someone else… she dismissed the thought and went back to observing the people currently occupying the room, as a new batch of people trying out were called into the auditioning room by Chiyo.

**xxx**

_A few days later…_

"KAGOME!"

Said girl had just been walking in the school hallway on her way to her History class (with Myouga-sensei) when she'd nearly been tackled to the floor with a mighty hug. The deliverer of the hug was none other than her fellow classmate, Sango Takano.

"Uhm, yes?" Kagome managed to squeak out in as dignified a manner as could be managed from the confines of Sango's arms.

"WE GOT IT!" Sango informed her happily. "Yay, yay, YAY, Kaggy waggy, we _got the parts!_"

"Kaggy waggy?" Snorted Inuyasha. He pried Sango's arms off Kagome, who was being squished to death.

"What parts? What parts did we get?!" Kagome ignored Inuyasha, and practically pushed him aside in her desperation to reach Sango.

"Well," Sango consulted a piece of crumpled paper in her hand. "I didn't really read it yet. I was just too excited. The only word I read was 'Congratulations'."

She laughed sheepishly and everyone sweatdropped silently.

"Anyway," Miroku popped up beside Sango and slung an arm over her shoulder. "What parts did we receive, m'dear?" He peered over her shoulder, the hand on her shoulder trailing down her back…

A few moments later Sango, Inuyasha and Kagome were peering at the paper while Miroku nursed a red hand mark on his cheek.

"I got the part of Yuki!" Sango hugged Kagome, then Inuyasha (who sputtered in embarrassment) in her happiness. "Yeah!" She punched the air in a victorious manner, the several black and white bangles she had decided to adorn her arms with that day clacking against each other. "What part did you get, Kags?"

"Uhm…" Kagome stared at the paper. "I got the part of … TOGA?!"

"WHAT?!" Sango grabbed the paper and skimmed over it. "Toga's the main _guy_ in the story! Not _possible!_"

"Oops," Kagome laughed and blushed, looking at the much-abused piece of paper over Sango's shoulder. "I read wrongly…"

"INUYASHA, YOU'RE TOGA!" They both shrieked happily in unison and hugged him. This time he was prepared, and, laughing, hugged them back. (A/N: Remember, Inuyasha's a confident, more… well, _experienced_ person in this fanfic, so he's not all 'OH NO! A hug! –hides-')

Miroku attempted to join in, wrapping his arms around Sango from behind. For a moment she froze, then he got a foot in his gut for his efforts. However, she let go of Inuyasha to kick Miroku, and for one awkward moment Inuyasha and Kagome realized that they were still embracing. They blushed and let go.

"Oh. My. God," The piece of paper fluttered from Sango's clutch and she stared dumbly at the place where it had been. "Kagome," She waved her friend over, looking like she was about to faint.

"Kagome… YOU GOT THE PART OF TOMOKO! The main character!" The next thing Kagome knew, she was being glomped by all three of her friends, and the thing was, she really didn't mind. However, Inuyasha accidentally pressed on a fresh bruise on her arm while he was hugging her.

"Ow!" She yelped involuntarily, then pressed a hand to her lips. But the damage was done and they all released her. Inuyasha was the first to catch on and yanked up her sleeve to check the bruise.

"This isn't as old as the others," he growled. "When did you get it?"

Kagome stared at the ground, wishing for it to swallow her up. Inuyasha could get really protective at times.

"Kagome…" There was a warning tone in his voice this time.

"Okay, okay – I got it the night we came back from the auditions. Naraku was mad, 'kay? He took me and-" She motioned with her hands. "-threw me against a wall. But that was all, because-"

"_What?!_ He did _what?_" Sango clenched her fists together. "That filthy bastard. I'm gonna go and-"

"Calm down!" Kagome placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Inuyasha was in a similar state as Sango, but he calmed as well to listen to her. _I should really choose some less violent friends,_ Kagome thought affectionately, but she continued with her story.

"Anyway, as I was saying, he was going to hit me or punch me or something but then…" She smiled at the memory. "Sesshoumaru showed up on my doorstep."

She glanced, amused, at all her friend's surprised faces. "Yep, he showed up. And he introduced himself as – well, as who he really was (Inu no Taishou's son), and Naraku got all… he had this reaaally plotting, planning kind of look in his eyes – I didn't like it. But Sesshoumaru brought up all this information about Naraku's past and hints about his family and stuff that I didn't really get, but they seemed to scare the heck out of Naraku…" Kagome giggled. "He shut the door on Sesshoumaru's face."

"Whoa. Sessh is gonna be mad at that," Inuyasha told her. "He hates it when people slam doors in his face."

"I hope he gets revenge," Sango seethed. "I've got a right mind to go there and use a very different kind of method to convince that disgusting f-"

"It's okay, Sango," Miroku patted her back. "I'm sure Sesshoumaru's done enough to protect Kagome, for now." The brown-haired girl nodded, but there was reluctance in her eyes. _For now,_ she thought. The two words seemed dark and foreboding.

Somewhere behind them, the door to a classroom slammed open and Kikyo sashayed out. Kanna and a girl with short black hair called Yura trooped after her. Kikyo was complaining loudly.

"I can't _believe_ daddy didn't give me the part. He _said_ he would! He said so! I hate that man. I _know_ I impressed them with my acting. Wonder which puny, undeserving bitch got my part instead."

Kagome cleared her throat loudly, blue eyes hard with annoyance. "The 'puny, undeserving bitch' is right here," She announced loudly, turning around to face her sister.

"Why hello, dear 'cousin'," Kikyo smiled innocently. "Say what?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "I got the part of Tomoko, _cousin_ Kikyo."

"What?!" Kikyo screamed, her hazel eyes widening in shock and horror. "How could, how could _you…!_" She trailed off, speechlessness overcoming her, one shaking finger pointed dramatically at Kagome.

Sango rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of Kagome and pushed Kikyo's accusing finger down. "Your precious daddy wasn't there that day, Kikyo, in case you didn't remember. They just thought Kagome was a better actor, that's all."

"No," Kikyo's voice was shaking.

_Just how much did she want this part?_ Kagome mused.

"No," The girl in front of her repeated. "I can't believe…" She started sobbing. "You have _no_ idea how hard I worked for that part… and now… daddy… he's gonna…" She trailed off with sobs. Then anger seemed to overcome the sadness and she looked up at Kagome with hatred, wiping away the tears that spilled out of her chestnut eyes.

Kikyo drew back a hand and slapped her.

Kagome put her own hand to her cheek, thoroughly surprised by the sudden sting of Kikyo's palm against her face. She stared at her sister, who continued to glare at her, and raised her hand to hit her again.

Kagura appeared out of nowhere and caught the girl's hand, pulling it away from Kagome and dropping it as if it disgusted her. Kikyo gaped and started shouting again.

"You! You little traitor! Daddy got us into the same school – we were both new students, and then you went and _left_ me like that! And now, now you're helping _her?!_"

"I told you, Kikyo. It was just an arrangement between our fathers. I never really wanted to be friends with you. Now that I've been set free, I can do what I like." Kagura turned away after speaking.

Kikyo let out an enraged shriek and used the large, hardcover algebra book she had in her hand to hit Kagura on the side of the head. Hard. Kagome screamed in surprise as the girl just in front of her was smacked with the heavy object. Kikyo dropped the textbook like it hand stung her and stalked off with her friends.

The hit would almost have been comical except for the sickening 'thwack' that resounded through the almost empty hallways, and the fact that Kagura crumpled immediately like a marionette whose strings had been cut, falling towards the floor. The book had hit her temple, and she was dazed. She could barely even see for a moment.

But she saw well enough the molten gold eyes of Sesshoumaru Takahashi as he caught her before she hit the floor, setting her down gently. Sesshoumaru had been one of the few remaining people in the hallway since, after the auditions, he had taken to walking Rin to some of her classes. He'd seen the commotion and left his conversation with said girl to help Kagura.

"Hm? Sesshoumaru…?" Kagura mumbled. She put a hand under her and tried to push herself up but Sesshoumaru stopped her, taking her full weight on himself and helping her stand. Then he handed her over to Sango (who looked livid at what Kikyo had done) and walked after the raven-haired girl walking down the hallway with her posse.

"Kikyo Onigumo." He said her name not like a question, but like he was issuing an order. Said girl stopped walking immediately and turned.

"Daddy told me about you," She whispered, trying to hide the quaver in her voice. "He said you'd hurt us. He said you knew too much. But," She swallowed. "you're nothing but a filthy rich man who uses his money for his own selfish purposes."

And then she spat in his face.

Or at least she tried.

Sesshoumaru's hand was over her mouth faster than she could summon up saliva. He contemplated her for a moment, then raised his other hand. Kikyo flinched, expecting him to hit her, but instead he handed her the textbook she had used to hit Kagura. It was like a veiled threat, the way he looked at her as he gave it. _Don't mess with me._

Kikyo accepted the textbook, her eyes glued to Sesshoumaru's, though she looked like she wanted nothing but to get away. Her lips quivered, like she was about to say something, but she stopped and turned tail, running down the hallway to where her friends were waiting.

"Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru showed uncharacteristic caring as he went back to where Kagura and the rest of the friends were.

"Yeah, I- I'm fine." Kagura looked down, biting her lip, her cheeks dusted with red.

"Then I'll leave you," He inclined his head gracefully and swept away, silver hair sweeping behind him, to join Rin. They resumed their conversation and walked on as if nothing in particular had happened.

Kagura stared after Sesshoumaru.

Sango and Miroku exchanged nervous glances, as did Kagome and Inuyasha. All thought of the auditions were banished from their minds.

"Erm, Kagura-chan?" Sango reached out to the girl, who turned at her name. "So you weren't really friends with Kikyo?"  
Kagura smiled wryly. "No. I hated her."

"Then what did you mean about being set free?" Miroku inquired, joining the conversation.

"My father divorced my mother just a few weeks ago. After that, he released me from all his rules… and went to get a new wife, no doubt." She sneered as she said it, but her crimson eyes glittered with hurt.

"Are you alright?" Kagome repeated the question Sesshoumaru had asked. "You feel fine?"

"Yeah," Kagura gave her a friendly smile. "How about you? She slapped you."

"Yea… she did," Kagome felt her cheek, frowning. Inuyasha leant over and checked it –it was still red from the impact of skin against skin.

The more she thought about it, the more Kagome felt anger begin to build up inside her at Kikyo's sudden acts of violence.

"That bitch," She spat, and the others turned at her exclamation. "Has Naraku been _training_ her to abuse people like he does?! My stepfather, and now my step_sister_ is hitting people as well!? Jeez!" She burst out disbelievingly, pacing around staring at her feet and gesturing with her hands.

"Uhm, Kagome…" Sango timidly prodded her and the girl looked up with an annoyed 'WHAT?!'

"I do believe we have somebody else present who you wouldn't want to hear this…" Miroku said quietly.

"Oh…" Kagome stared at Kagura and uttered softly. She'd forgotten she was there.

"What was that about?" Kagura asked, confused.

"…" They all kept their mouths shut.

"Listen, guys. I'm willing to be friends. There's so much for me with you guys, chances for happiness and – well, chances for a lot of things." She blushed. "Anyway, if you guys give me a _chance_ – all I need is one chance. I've never had a chance before…" She stared at her feet.

Funnily enough, it was Inuyasha who broke the pregnant silence after Kagura's statement. He sighed. "Well," he began, placing a hand on Kagome's shoulder like he was introducing her to Kagura for the first time.

"It all started when…"

**xxx**

_That night…_

Kagome hummed contently to herself as she picked her photo album off her desk and sat on the bed, flicking her bedside lamp on. She was in her room at home and had decided to add some new photos her own personal photo album. As she flipped open the album, a photo caught her eye and she paused, flicking back to the page. It was a picture of a five-year old Kagome and her mother at a fair, before Souta was born. The little Kagome was holding a stick of candyfloss and laughing gleefully at the camera. Her mother, though slightly pale, was more vibrant than Kagome had seen her for years and was also smiling.

She sighed and turned to an empty page, slipping in several new photos.

An affectionate grin came to her face as she looked at the pictures. The new photos had all been taken at the club that they'd gone to recently, Sengoku Jidai. They'd gotten the barmaid, Ayame, to take some for them, as well as Sango going around at random intervals and snapping candid shots of everyone.

The first photo featured a group photo of the four of them, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and herself, of course. Miroku had just groped Sango and the camera had caught the exact moment when she smacked him on the cheek. Kagome and Inuyasha had previously been looking at the camera, but at that moment the camera had caught them glancing nervously in Sango and Miroku's direction.

A second photo was of Miroku dancing, surrounded by a gaggle of enthusiastic girls. He was smiling, but Kagome noticed that the happiness didn't quite seem to reach his violet eyes.

There were several other photos showing the friends dancing or talking and several times of Sango scolding Miroku, or hitting him. Kagome had to smile when she saw a photograph that Sango had taken of Ayame and Kouga leaning against each other, fast asleep behind the bar.

She came to the last photo, and the smile faded off her face, to be replaced by a unrecognizable emotion in her cobalt eyes.

It was of Inuyasha and herself dancing during the slow song, taken from an angle so that part of Kagome's face was showing, and Inuyasha had his back slightly towards the camera, but part of his face could still be seen. A soft blue light was shining against Kagome's back in the picture, illuminating her hair with a soft sheen. It also defined Inuyasha's face with crispness and clarity, and she could clearly see that they were smiling at each other.

Sighing and tearing her eyes away from the photo, she didn't slip it into the album, but instead placed it between two pages, like a kind of bookmark. Closing the book, she put it on the bookshelf, next to where her alarm clock rested.

A sharp rap on her windowpane startled her and she peered out, expecting to see the branches of the tree that stood by her window knocking against the glass in the wind or something. But she was wrong.

Instead, somebody's face stared back at her.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped, undoing the latch and letting him in. "You nearly made me scream. How did you get up here? And _why?_"

"Climbed the tree," The silver-haired boy shrugged nonchalantly, hopping into the house. "It's no big deal. I just wanted to check up on you." He looked around. "So _this_ is your room…"

"Yep," Kagome wrapped her arms around herself. The wind was blowing through the open window and chilling her to the bone, so she closed it and climbed back onto her bed.

"So… Naraku didn't do anything to you after Sesshoumaru came, right?" He asked. She was about to answer, but he put a finger to her lips suddenly and listened.

"What?" She asked, nervously.

"Never mind. Just thought I hear something. Must be the wind… anyway, that bastard didn't hurt you or anything, did he?"

"No," Kagome fiddled with the hem of her t-shirt, suddenly realizing that she was wearing her pajamas, a large t-shirt and a long pair of blue pajama pants. She started to feel slightly embarrassed.

"If he does anything again," Inuyasha scowled, "Tell me. I'll rip him apart."

"No, it's fine…" Kagome tried to assure him, but he was on a roll now.

"I can't believe anyone would have the nerve to treat one daughter so differently from the other…" His scowl grew more pronounced. "Of course, my dad did the same with me and Sesshoumaru, but… never mind."

"Well, actually… I think he hits Kikyo too, sometimes," Kagome muttered. "She sometimes has bruises like mine, and she's so meek around him – he can't have used _that_ much flattery – so he must hit her at times."

"That's even worse," Snorted Inuyasha.

"Yeah…" Kagome fiddled around a bit more, this time with the quilt covers of her bed. "Hey, Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"I'm going to check up on Souta before I go to bed, okay?" She told him. "You'll have to leave the way you came, or he might catch you."

Inuyasha didn't even have to ask who the 'he' she was speaking about was. He just nodded.

"Thanks," She got off the bed, and, crossing the room, yanked open the door.

To come face to face with the cold, crimson eyes of her stepfather.

Naraku.

**xxx**

**A/N: **Well, hoped you liked that! I wonder how Souta is… somebody or the other's little brother always seems to be in mortal danger in this fanfiction 0.0

Argh, I think I'm losing my touch… the last couple of chapters, when I read them over, just seem to fall flat. Maybe it's just my brain, or maybe –horrified expression– I'm just writing worse and worse chapters. Any opinions?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

I'm not much of a reviewer myself, and I understand why so many people _don't_ review, but please? Have a heart.

~Sesshy


	8. Midnight Bottle

**A/N:** Thank you guys so much for reviewing, SORRY for the late update!

**MushyJello: **My first reviewer! :D  
NO. I do NOT want my fic to resemble Twilight OR Highschool Musical… Grrr. It's just your brain –humph-  
Ah, Naraku is just a great cliffy maker. I'll have to thank him for that. :]

**Clouds of the Sky: **Actually, I also read a LOT of fanfictions… but I barely ever review them :( I'll have to fix that.  
I love writing Kouga/Inuyasha arguments. They're so funny. I mean, they're like two possessive idiots… well they _are_ two possessive idiots,, but – shhh! The Inu Lovers will attack meee…  
Psha. Smokey the bear has nothing on _my_ army of beanie babies xDD

I don't have apple pie… but I do have cheesecake ^^ -Offers piece-

**gold sea glass: **Yea, I like the fact that Kagura is friends with the group now :] I like her character… Thanks for the review!

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: **Thanks, I'm so glad you guys don't think the chapters are boring :] Yep, Kagura is part of the group, and I'm planning a little Kagura/Sess/Rin kinda thing … until… well, you'll see x]

**Amethystee: **Wow, that was an… enthusiastic response :] Normally, I _would_ make Naraku 'hit the living crap' out of her, but Inuyasha's there and the possibilities are just _too_ good to pass up ^^ I couldn't help myself. Thanks, hope you like this chapter!

**Hermione12XOX: **Little bird? Where? ** -**looks around- But yes, I _do_ love long reviews ^^  
XDD I guess your forgetting what you wanted to say proved the whole short attention span thing, but I do that too. A LOT.  
Anyway, thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter!

**Kitkatka101: **Teehee, I know it was a cliffy, but I was so tired and had to sleep, so I just left it at that. I was actually planning to leave it at another cliffy x] Thanks for the review! Your psychic powers SO do NOT beat MY psychic powers. :P

**Diamond369: **They _are_ screwed, indeed. Or maybe not _so_ screwed, since Inuyasha is around (yipeee) x] Thanks for the review!

**love is killing me: **Thanks – I'm flattered ^^ Enjoy this chapter!

**maire 53: **Thanks for the reviewww :]

Enjoy this chapter! I'm so glad, this story is gradually gaining more reviews than my other one ('A World Of My Own')… but I really have to think of some better preview/blurb/things that attract more readers… Hmm… any suggestions?

~Sesshy

PS: If you read Bleach, check out my newest fanfiction, Thawing A Heart. ^^ Angsty IchiRuki!

**xxx**

_**Chapter 8  
Midnight Bottle**_

Naraku's stood stock still, crimson eyes fixed unwaveringly on his stepdaughter.

"Uh, I was just about to go to bed, you caught me by surprise – so sorry that…" Kagome blithered thoughtlessly, hoping Naraku hadn't seen Inuyasha, and hadn't heard any of their conversation. Both of which were virtually impossible.

Her stepfather's features stretched into a lazy grin, like a Cheshire cat that got the cream. His eyes still roved over her face and feeble attempts to cover up, however, and she moved backwards, turning to glance as quickly as possible behind her to see if Inuyasha had hidden himself.

He was nowhere in sight. Kagome felt a pang of disappointment shoot through her in a fleeting moment. She supposed he had run right back out the window... a wise choice, but she wished he would've stayed...

A hard blow caught her right in the jaw and she toppled backwards onto her backside, scrabbling for purchase on the sheets of the bed behind her.  
Grabbing a handful, she pulled herself upright and dodged Naraku's next blow, but he wildly kicked at her with his leg as well, delivering a glancing blow to her shin. An involuntary cry slipped out through her lips, and before she knew it, a blur of silver crossed the room and Inuyasha was on Naraku, beating him onto the floor.

She scrambled up and limped around to see his face, as his back was currently towards her. It almost frightened her. He had a wild look in his amber eyes, both fiercely protective and furious at the same time. Naraku didn't look like he would last long under the young man's fists.

With on last derisive kick, Inuyasha knocked out the older man and grabbed Kagome, shamelessly running his hands down her body to check for wounds. She squirmed uncomfortably out of his grip.

"Inuyasha…" Her hands were clasped at her chest, and her large cerulean blue eyes were staring nervously at the black-haired man unconscious on the floor of her bedroom.

"Bastard," He spat darkly. He kicked Naraku contemptuously. "Keh."

"Inuyasha, don't do that…" Kagome stopped his hand as he reached down to grab the collar of her stepfather.

"Why not?" The young man snarled, not even bothering to brush away his silver bangs as he looked at her. "Why not?" He repeated.

"He might wake up!" Kagome whispered, exasperated. "Let's just get Souta and get out of here!"

"Oh." Inuyasha's anger faded. "Oh. So that's what it was."

"What did you think?" Kagome answered, her voice clipped. "That I grew a heart for the guy after how he treated me? As if!" She spat, and unwisely decided to give Naraku a little kick of her own. Needless to say she deserved to hit the man, after the blows he had given her, but it was an unwise choice nonetheless.

Despite his slight thickness earlier on, Inuyasha suddenly decided to wise up.

"Wench, don't do that! He might –"

"-Wake up, I know," A snide voice said, but it belonged to neither of them. A cold hand seized Inuyasha's ankle and Naraku pulled his feet out from under him. The floor rushed up to meet him uncomfortably fast, but he caught himself on his arms and aimed a kick in the direction of Naraku's torso. It caught the older man heavily in the gut, and he grunted, but refused to relinquish the grip he'd just managed to secure on a kicking, screaming Kagome.

"Let. Me. Go!" Kagome backhanded Naraku and despite the circumstances, a small smile quirked Inuyasha's lips as he remembered just how similarly she'd backhanded him when they'd first met.

Then the smile dropped abruptly when Naraku hit back, slamming the girl into the leg of her bed with a sickening crack. Inuyasha saw red, was nearly blinded by red, and the next thing he knew he was holding a groaning Naraku by his collar in one hand, his other covered in blood from the black-haired man's now broken nose.

He was prepared to drop kick the idiot across the country, but Kagome's cry stopped him. She was getting up painfully, and he quickly dropped Naraku with a loud thump and went to help her.

Unexpectedly, she shoved him away angrily before stomping over to Naraku and slamming her foot right where it hurt most. Inuyasha had to wince. While Naraku was rolling around in obvious agony, they seemed to regain some sense and dashed out of the room and into Souta's, grabbing the unsuspecting and thoroughly surprised boy. With a group effort they hauled him out the door and into the yard just as Naraku ran down the stairs.

Their stepfather let out an incomprehensible yell, putting on a burst of speed and catching the back of an unsuspecting Souta's shirt. A snarl curled his lips and he pulled, hard. The poor boy was yanked backwards, his arm jerking suddenly out of Kagome's grip. He choked and scrabbled for purchase on the smooth sides of the doorframe.

Kagome shrieked in Naraku's face and, without thinking, raised her foot and kicked him in the stomach, hard, to retrieve her brother. Souta collapsed onto the ground and scrambled madly away from his stepfather. Inuyasha, who helped Souta up, rushed to the aid of Kagome, who was trying to shut the door on the man. He slammed his full weight into it and it clicked shut, momentarily delaying Naraku's process.

They got up and ran, barely having gone a couple of meters before the door banged open again and Naraku stood, panting from the exertion of chasing and fighting with two teenagers and a small boy, younger and probably healthier than him. However, Souta was thoroughly confused and though he trusted his sister entire, he still glanced back to try and catch a glimpse of what was going on with Narkaku– despite the two people running alongside him and urging him on.

A glint of something clutched tight in the man's hand gave him a sudden dark, foreboding feeling.

There was no time for warning, nothing, the small boy just followed his instincts and rushed to the side, expertly tackling his sister to the ground. Turned out he was correct to do so, however. No sooner than his leg had hit the back of Kagome's knees, effectively making her fall, a sharp glint shot through the air, catching one of the girl's ebony locks and cutting it off with an audible slicing sound just as she fell to the ground.

Brother and sister tumbled to a halt in a mess of dust and dirt, and minor scrapes on elbows and knees. Kagome picked herself up and helped her brother, just before she pulled on one of his ears.

"What was that for, huh?" She scolded him in a loud whisper, afraid that they would be heard. "You're lucky we're far enough that he probably can't see or hear us anymore, or we might be dead!"

"Ow- sis! OW!" Was all Souta could say.

"Shut up, squirt. Wench, you might be dead anyway." Came a gruff voice from the dark. Inuyasha emerged, holding a knife. "He threw this straight at your head. If squirt here hadn't tackled you, you'd have this dagger buried deep in your skull."

Kagome let go of Souta's ear and stared at the knife, her face paling. Souta rubbed his ear and sighed in relief, then squeaked again painfully when Kagome hugged him hard, as if she were trying to break bones. It was almost as much torture as the ear-pulling.

"Ow, sis, OW!" he couldn't help but repeat.

"Shut _up_, squirt," Inuyasha muttered. "I bet that bastard'll be wandering out soon, to see if he got you or not." He stared at Kagome. "We gotta get the _hell_ outta this place."

"What are we waiting for, then?" Souta gabbled nervously. His sister's near brush with death had unnerved him, as had his stepfather's surprisingly brutal and violent side. He'd been beaten before, but hadn't been exposed to the man's cruelty as much as Kagome had. "Let's go!" He urged, his voice unnaturally high pitched with fear.

"Where are we going?" Inuyasha turned to look at Kagome as she asked the question. They passed under a dim streetlamp and he saw her eyes illuminated in a flash of blue. He sighed.

"I dunno, wench. My place, I guess."

"But… my brother…" She gestured to Souta, who looked up, having that uncanny feeling most children have when their peers were talking about them. "He – he doesn't know you. Besides… it's…"

She trailed off and Inuyasha raised his arms in slight exasperation. Girls. He never understood them. One moment _this_ girl in particular had been screaming and kicking her stepfather in the stomach and in other, more painful places, the next she was acting all shy and uncomfortable. Jeez.

"Well, where d'you wanna go? Sango's?" He stared at her questioningly.

"Erm… Well, I dunno. I mean, she and Kohaku live by themselves, I wouldn't want to impose-"

Inuyasha snorted. "I don't think she'd mind once you told her you nearly got your head cut off by your crazy dad, and she'll let you say."

"_Step_dad," Kagome corrected shortly, before her voice turned more concerned. "Oh, you don't think she'd be _too_ worried, do you? I mean, if she's going to worry, it'd be better if we-"

She was interrupted by Inuyasha snorting again.

"Ha. Of course she'd be worried, but Sango'd also be getting all excited. _'Tell me again how he nearly slit your throat!?'"_ He mimicked Sango, clasping his hands together.

Kagome frowned. "Really, I doubt she'd be _that_ -"

When she was interrupted by Inuyasha's snort again, she got annoyed.

"Are you going to continue snorting like that, or d'you just have something stuck up your nose?" She asked him shortly.

Souta let out a small guffaw from where he was walking behind them, muffling it hurriedly and staring ahead with wide, innocent eyes when Inuyasha spun around to check the source of the laugh.

"Keh," was his reply to Kagome's question. They rounded a corner and came to his silky black motorbike.

"Ooh!" Souta, who was easily (and often, unfortunately) distracted, immediately came forward and ran his hands over the seat of the bike, a look of reverence and awe on his face. "Cool bike, Inuyasha-kun. Can I call you Inu-kun?" An imploring, innocent look came over his face, and Kagome repressed a groan. She knew that look. It was the kind of look her little brother got whenever he was about to start hero-worshipping one of Kagome's friends. He'd done it before to some of her old pals, and she knew that he'd do it again to Inuyasha.

"Uh – fine, squirt." Inuyasha shrugged, uncomfortable. Kagome shivered. The air was cold, and she was still wearing just her pajamas, as well as no shoes. Inuyasha noticed the shiver and sighed, walking towards her and, for lack of a jacket, draping an arm over her shoulders. She blushed and fidgeted slightly. He looked away. Souta didn't even notice, caught up as he was with his examination of Inuyasha's bike.

"Inu-kun, is this bike th-" The small boy turned to see Inuyasha with his arm casually over Kagome's shoulders. "-WHOA! Children here! Children! No R-rated things, please!" He covered his eyes.

Inuyasha scowled, even as red coloured his cheeks. "We're not doin' anything, midget," He growled. "So just get on the bike already."  
"Okay!" Souta happily complied, hopping onto it, shifting forwards as Kagome got on behind him, then Inuyasha behind both of them, reaching his arms around the both of them to grasp the handlebars of the bike. He revved the engine, kicked up the kickstand, and 'grrr'ed off into the night.

"Come on! This thing can go faster, can't it?!" Souta kicked his feet impatiently, despite his sister's hissed warning. "Or are you too chicken?" He turned his eyes slyly to Inuyasha's face.

"I am _not_," The silver-haired boy retorted indignantly. Him? Chicken? He had to scoff mentally. Of _course_ not.

"Then prove it, hmm? Chicken," The little boy taunted.

"Inuyasha,_ don't!" _A frightened Kagome fidgeted in front of him, the three of them barely fitting onto the seat of the bike. "Don't do it!" She pleaded.

"Chikennnn…" The 'squirt' sang mockingly. Inuyasha couldn't stand it anymore.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome reached over her head and tugged imploringly on one of his silver locks. She felt him tense, and dropped her hand. Surely he wouldn't…

"WHOOO… hoooOOOOOO! Yeah!" Souta would have flung his arms into the air as if he were on a roller-coaster ride, had his sister not been holding on to him so tight he couldn't have _moved_ his arms if he tried.

Inuyasha growled and pressed his foot down on the pedal harder. The squirt wanted fast, huh? Well then, fast it was.

Said squirt was currently having the time of his life, despite the fact that his other sibling – who wasn't having such a good time – was currently trying to squeeze the stuffing out of him. Or half the stuffing, because she'd removed one arm and used it to grab Inuyasha's jacket behind her, while still keeping the other wrapped around, leaving her in a rather awkward position, clinging to something in front and behind or her simultaneously.

Then, she relinquished all hold on both sides, raised her arms in the air, and started screaming.

She found she quite enjoyed it.

Inuyasha skidded to a stop a while later at the front door of Sango's place.

"Hey Sango!" he hollered, scooping up a handful of gravel from the driveway and throwing them with a small patter against an upstairs window. The purple curtains covering the glass were yanked aside at the noise, and a familiar face stared out. Sango waved before disappearing from the window.

Moment later, Kagome heard the lock in the door and it opened, revealing her good friend standing behind it, a smile on her face, clothed in her pajamas – shorts and a tank top.

Her smile faded when she noticed Kagome's rather battered look, as well as the small boy stand beside his sister, and their attire.

"What happened?" She asked, descending down the stairs of their front porch to enfold Kagome in a big hug. Kagome rested her head on the other girl's shoulder, seeking comfort in her friend's touch and warmth.

"Naraku overheard our conversation," Inuyasha snarled, grabbing Kagome's hand and pulling her into the house – and effectively yanking her out of Sango's embrace. "He knows we know, and now he wants to kill us. Her. Everybody."

"Wow," Sango muttered, following the pair as Inuyasha dragged the raven-haired girl into her house. "That might pose some problems…"

"No shit," The boy replied snappily.

"It was sarcasm," Sango snapped back. "You really should learn some respect for others, Inuyasha. Especially people who save your ass half the time."

"Whatever. Squirt, you coming in or what?" Inuyasha turned to Souta, who was standing uncertainly behind them.

"Uh – yeah. Sure. Is Kohaku here, Sango-san?"

"Yeah, but he's asleep. Come in, kiddo," Sango gave his head a friendly and comforting pat, ushering him into the house.

"Does nobody know my name?" Souta muttered, but followed Sango nonetheless, taking the cleaner, borrowed pajamas (from Kohaku) that she offered him and falling asleep almost immediately after he was shown to a spare bedroom.

"Poor kid's tuckered," Sango announced as she stepped back into the living room, where Kagome and Inuyasha were sitting on the couch. Inuyasha was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, but Kagome had borrowed some of Sango's pajamas to wear. She looked uncomfortable. Obviously leopard printed shorts and bright green shirts didn't work out so well for her, Sango mused.

"Now, guys, what's going on?" She sank into an armchair.

"I told you," Inuyasha grumbled. "Naraku overheard us, Kagome went to check on Souta but he was standing outside the door, and he completely flipped out."

"Did he hurt you?" Sango turned to Kagome, wide-eyed with worry.

"Not much," Kagome muttered. "Just like usual. I mean, he hit me a few times, but-"

"-He threw her against the bed and I heard something crack," Inuyasha interrupted her nonchalantly. "He also kicked her, I think, and punched her once or twice."

"That cruel, conniving…" Sango trailed off, seething, hazel eyes crackling with anger.

"That's not all," Inuyasha deadpanned, leaning forward and supporting his elbows on his knees. "He also threw a knife at her, which cut off a lock of her hair and would've taken her head of if Souta hadn't tackled her in time."

Sango's reaction was remarkably similar to what Inuyasha had told Kagome.

"Really!?" She exclaimed. "Knives? I mean… oh my god, Kags, are you okay? But, _knives?_ I mean… you nearly had a brush with death! How does it feel, Kaggy? Did your life flash before your eyes?"  
"Actually, the only thing that flashed before my eyes was dirt," Kagome responded dryly. "Since Souta tackled me down before it could do any damage."

"Well…you guys have had a hectic night," Sango looked at both of them and stood. "Maybe you should go to bed."

Kagome shuddered. "I don't think I can sleep, really…" She trailed off.

"Okay, Kags. You guys can sit here till whenever you feel like sleeping. Inuyasha, you can take the couch. Kagome, is sharing a bedroom with your brother fine?"

Kagome nodded, reaching for the nearest cushion, hugging it to her chest for comfort. Inuyasha followed her movements with liquid golden eyes, his gaze softening with he saw that she seemed to be holding back tears.

When she started sobbing softly, though, he started freaking out slightly.

"Whoa," He started. "Ah, wench, don't cry."

The 'wench' ignored him and continued trying desperately to stop her tears with her sleeve.

"Kagome," He pleaded. "Stop crying, c'mon."

"B-but … what if we hadn't gotten to S-souta in time? I m-mean… we could have all…" She trailed off.

"But we didn't, stupid!" Inuyasha waved his hands desperately. "You got away! So just go to sleep!"

"I c-can't," Kagome sniffled.

"Fine." Inuyasha stood and she looked up at him with watery, slightly red eyes. "C'mon, wench. Get dressed in something. We're going out."

**_A while later;_**

Inuyasha skidded to a stop once again outside a building, getting off his motorbike and urging Kagome to do the same. The girl, now dressed in another set of Sango's clothes (jeans and a nice shirt, nothing too out of place this time), got off the bike hurriedly and allowed herself to be ushered towards the building.

A few stray notes floated out of a half-open door and wrapped themselves around the pair, as they slipped in through the side entrance and into the Sengoku Jidai club.

"Hey, Ayame," Inuyasha greeted the red-haired bartender who was standing behind the bar, enjoying a conversation with none other than Kouga.

"Hi," Ayame mumbled, turning reluctantly away from Kouga (who by now had his eyes locked on Kagome). "What'll you have?" She asked, sending a rather nasty glance at Kagome, who was currently being pestered by Kouga.

"Leave her alone, bitch," Inuyasha snarled at the other young man, before turning to Ayame. "Two beers," he told her.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome complained, yanking her hands out of Kouga's to tug on his forelocks. "You promised!"

The silver haired boy winced and eased his hair out of her hands. "I know," he sighed. "But just tonight, okay?" He ran a hand through his hair and looked so dismal that Kagome couldn't help but give in.

"Alright," She moved her hands away from his hair. "Just tonight," She conceded.

"Two beers!" Ayame chirped, banging them down on the table so some of the foamy liquid slopped over the edge of the mugs and onto the bar. Kagome gave the redhead a tight smile and picked up a mug.

"Do you have any cigarettes here?" She asked, softly.

"Here, dearest Kagome," Kouga gallantly placed a cigarette straight into her mouth before lighting it with a flourish. Kagome reddened but took a drag thankfully.

"Hey!" Inuyasha grabbed the cigarette out of her mouth.

"What?" The girl turned to him, blue eyes blazing.

Gold clashed with sapphire.

"You promised!" Was his indignant reply.

"Well," she folded her arms stubbornly. "I seem to recall hearing somebody saying 'just tonight.' Doesn't that apply to me as well?"  
"No," Inuyasha ground out. "It doesn't."

"Well, too bad! I'm having at least one cig anyway!" She turned to Kouga again, eyes still fixed on Inuyasha as she stuck her hand out. "Another one, pleace, Kouga-kun!" She cried angrily.

The man gave her a wolfish grin, ignoring the fact that she was currently glaring at someone else. He gave her another cigarette and was even so nice as to light it for her. He really was a nice person, he thought to himself smugly. Kagome was definitely his now. He'd sided with her, hadn't he?

Kagome and Inuyasha were still engaged in a full-out staring contest even as he reached over, stubbed her cigarette out in someone else's abandoned mug of beer, crushed it between his fingers, and flicked it into the dancing mob of people.

Kouga didn't even need to be asked this time. He handed her another one.

Inuyasha took it.

Another one.

This one fell prey to the silver-haired man as well.

So did the next one.

Until…

"Kagome, sorry…" A slightly frazzled Kouga told her meekly. "I don't have any cigarettes left."

"That's all right," Kagome assured him, grabbing her mug of beer and sipping it so she didn't have to look at Inuyasha's face; a triumphant grin was surely spreading itself across his features by now. "We could always dance," She told him, enjoying the way Inuyasha's eyes bulged out and he looked like he was about to spit out his drink.

"Really?" A delighted Kouga was immediately all over her. He'd won her over for sure this time, the chestnut-haired man thought. "I'd love to dance, Kagome – let's go!"

"Erm, actually, Kouga-kun, I-" Kagome started, beginning to regret her suggestion. But Kouga had already swept her away into the crowd of dancing bodies.

She tried her best to enjoy herself, but her dancing partner was intent on keeping her as close to him as possible. He accidentally pressed against several of her bruises, and she had to keep herself from whimpering. Then, when he grabbed her by the small of her back to pull her up against him, she couldn't stop the small cry of pain from leaving her lips. That was where Naraku had slammed her into the bed.

Involuntary tears sprang to her eyes, clouding her vision. She heard a shout, something thudding on the floor, and next thing she knew Inuyasha had arrived and delivered a neat uppercut to Kouga's chin.

"Inuyasha!" She gasped, surprised at his arrival.

Kouga got up and scrambled away desperately. As much as he liked Kagome, he wasn't about to get trampled by an entire mob of dancing people for her while he was laying half comatose on the floor, thank you very much.

Kagome blushed when she felt Inuyasha's hands wrap around her, feeling down her back until it got to the spot where she was hurt, whereupon she let out a small yelp that was more surprise than pain.

_So here I am with my thoughts of you  
And this world I've left for me  
Stoic faces when I think of you  
And how I once believed  
So now you call me, but you know I won't let you through  
I've myself to deceive_

A new, slower beat started, and to get away from Inuyasha's worried ministrations (he was running his hands unchecked up and down her back, checking for other injuries; it made her more than slightly uncomfortable), she grabbed his forearms.

"Let's dance."

He nodded nonchalantly, and they began to move ever so slightly to the beat,

_So leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll hold you here in my memory_

"I'm sorry," She mumbled, breathing onto his shirt, as his hands still hadn't unfastened themselves from her back.

"Keh. Sorry for what, stupid?" Inuyasha responded, turning his head away from her. She could see a slight bit of red dust his cheeks and chuckled.

"Oh, nothing," She grinned. A tear found it's way down her cheek and she caught it on a finger, staring at it for a moment with liquid blue eyes as if it completely bewildered her. "Why am I…?"

_So I find me in your garden now  
A sad smile for the scene  
And all the flowers that we planted now  
Taken by the weeds  
But in my minds eye, you know they still bloom for me  
They stand tall there, in that summer breeze_

"You're crying?" Inuyasha turned his head back to her. "Probably because that idiot Kouga pressed your bruises and cuts and everything else," he grumbled.

She couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Probably."

_Leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll just hold you here in my memory_

"Inuyasha?"

Something in her voice made him look down at her. She wasn't looking at him, but was facing downwards, staring at her feet as they swayed to the music.

"What, Kagome?" He asked in an impatient tone.

"You've always been there for me," She mumbled. "I…. I… Inuyasha… I think I love you!"

And with that she held up her hands overdramatically, one in front of her, outstretched towards him, the other behind her head. She rearranged her features to try and stop herself laughing, then bust out guffawing anyway at his bewildered expression.

"I'm just kidding, you idiot!" But somewhere, she thought she felt a bit of disappointment that he'd seemed so surprised…

_In my memory, yeah  
So leave the memories alone  
I don't want to see  
The way it is, as to how it used to be  
Leave the memories alone, don't change a thing  
And I'll hold you in my memory_

"Feh! Don't do that, wench! You scared me," He joked halfheartedly. But somewhere, he thought he felt a small pang of pain that she'd taken a statement like that so lightly.

He shook his head to rid himself of any thoughts. Feh. Who would like the stubborn wench anyway? Not him, that's for sure. And he chased all the sneaky little doubting voices away.

_You'll never change  
You'll never change  
You'll never change  
You will never change_

Kagome chuckled at his faraway expression and gave him a big teddy-bear hug around his chest.

"You'll never change, Inuyasha."_  
And I'm glad for that_, she added silently.

**xxx**

**A/N: **As you can see, this Sengoku Jidai club is obviously going to have some significance to Inuyasha and Kags in their future ^^ and I intend on writing about that too. Gosh, I don't know if I'm even going to be able to fit in all the ideas I have into this one fanfiction!

Anyway, thanks all you guys who reviewed, so sorry for the late update! Especially _certain people_ (ahem–jenny-ahem) who kept pestering me whenever you saw me at school :P but in the end, it was that kind of stuff that motivated me to just finish the chapter in one go, as crappy as it may end up. :( Actually, I'm a bittt disappointed with how it ended… but never mind that.

Again, **PLEASE REVIEW!**

And if any of you like **Bleach,**_** check out my newest fanfiction!**_

Plus, for those of you who are members on **TheO **(or ) I've just joined, and could do with some friends. My penname's **blackcat1000**, so if you're interested in having me for a friend (I mean, who wouldn't? :P jk), then just look me up and add me!

Thanks for reading;

~Sesshywesshy


	9. MovieMaking

**MushyJello: **Nope, they're actually not in so much danger. One, Naraku has no idea where they went… and two… well, you'll find out number two in this chapter :] Wow, you're really over the top with Naraku-hating, aren't you? O.O But I'm glad I manage to invoke such reactions in my readers ^^ Thx for reviewing, enjoy this chapter!

**Clouds of the Sky: **Arh. Don't make me go all NINJA on Smokey's butt! :P Too bad. My brother ate all the cheescake -.- Naraku is indeed a big doo doo head, as you so eloquently put it, but _no_, if anyone is dealing the final blow, it's ME :D Thanks for the review! Don't worry, I like ramblings ;)

**gold sea glass: **I CAN DODGE A BULLET! :DD Well, no, not really. That was just a spazz. Anyway, thanks for the review and hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

**Hermione12XOX: **TheO is , a site for all the manga/anime obsessed people out there (like me!). Check it out; you can post fanart and fan words (sorta like fanfiction), and wallpapers and fan comics, etc etc. Thanks, and enjoy!

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind: **Thanks for the review, enjoy this chap!

**Amethystee: **Thanks for reviewing, glad to know you liked it :]

**Black-Sakura27: **I think Kagome's eyes are brown in the anime, but in the manga (which I've only read half of –shh!-) they're blue. I think. :P Anyway, thanks for the review, I liked Souta in this chapter too ^^˙

**Kitkatka01: **Here's the next chapter, thanks for the review, and don't you worry, they'll be together soon enough. I just need a while more to straighten things out with all the other lovable characters ^^

**Diamond369: **Oh, no worries, there'll come a time when she'll say that and _not_ take it back. I hope. x] Thanks and enjoy this chapter!

Thank you all the reviewers, I cherish each and every one of your reviews, and now, at 8 chapters, this story has now received more reviews than my other fanfiction with 59 reviews :] Yipee!

Have fun with this chapter, guys! **NOTE: This movie in my fanfiction is **_**not**_** completely, originally my creation. I have borrowed parts from movies. The beginning, especially, is partially based on a movie called Cape No. 7**

**xxx**

_**Chapter 9**_

_**Movie-making**_

_Mist swirled around the abandoned highways like something otherworldly, seeping into every nook and cranny of the houses beside the roads, pressing against the glass of the windows. Somewhere, a cat yowled and a young adolescent put out the trash, slamming the trashcan lid down with a loud crash. The door closed with another, equally noisy slam._

_The sounds of voices were heard from inside the nearest house, but were soon drowned out by the gradual growling of an engine. A silky black, blue tinted speed bike cut a swathe through the mist and fog with a roar, causing the cat that was sitting on the side of the road to caterwaul again and leap out of the way._

_The driver of the bike continued on, not heeding the animal in the least. Messy, jet-black hair streamed back from a head that sported a pretty face. The bluest eyes adorned the girl's visage, her jaw was clenched against the wind and her jacket ruffled at the speed she was driving. Her expression, however, was one of anger and slight pain. A guitar bag, unmistakably containing an acoustic guitar, was slung across her shoulder._

_Slowing the bike down, the driver eased into a dark alleyway, stopping just before her vehicle ran through a deep puddle. Even so, the front wheel edged forward and just touched the surface of the water as she got off the bike, hauling the guitar with her. Unzipping the bag, she pulled out an acoustic guitar and glared at it with sapphire eyes filled with anger and sadness, letting the bag drop to the ground. _

_A lamppost was in the ground nearby, and holding the guitar by the neck, the girl – who was evidently no older than 18 – strolled over to it. With one quick move, she grasped the neck of the acoustic guitar with both hands, swinging it._

_Hard._

_It crashed into the lamppost with a satisfying crunch. The body of the guitar separated from the neck, which she dropped. With Converse-clad feet, she continued to step on the remaining pieces of the body of the guitar, snapping strings with angry kicks until all that remained of the instrument was pieces of wood._

_Her blue eyes surveyed the mess in front of her and suddenly her whole body seemed to sag as all her anger left her, her hands gripping the lamp pole for support. But then she straightened defiantly, rage flickering in her expression once again._

"_Fuck you," she whispered to the wreckage of the once excellently crafted instrument, before turning to leave._

_One fragment was scattered into the puddle, having landed with a small splash and a few water droplets. Fine, elegant and beautiful script flowed across the surface of the piece, evidently having been part of the guitar body. It read '_ To Tomoko'.

_The rest of it said, _'From your loving father.'

_Then the words were drowned by a splash of water as the bike sped off again._

______________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

"Cut!" An obviously bad-tempered Naraku shouted. He hobbled over to the cameramen, who had been filming the scene. Kagome swung herself off the bike they were using, which Sesshoumaru had generously donated. They were filming at night, along an abandoned highway and a couple of alleyways to the side. While the neighbourhood sounds were authentic, a screen had been put up between the film set and the civilian area, effectively separating them.

Kagome (Tomoko), and Inuyasha (who had yet to appear as Toga) watched with small smirks set on their lips as Naraku did his job as a director, neither missing the odd way he walked around, thanks to Kagome's well-placed kick between his legs. Also, he was sporting a _very_ nice bandage covering his healing nose. Kagome scooped up Buyo, the name of the cat that played as the feline that had almost been squashed, and stroked him. The overweight tabby purred happily and squirmed deeper into her warm embrace.

Her stepfather spotted the two of them and sent a snarl in their direction. Sesshoumaru, however, standing nearby with the rest of the cast, shot the man a deadly glance and he looked away immediately, going back to pointing out different details in the replay of the scene.

After Kagome and Inuyasha had returned from the club, Kagome had been shocked and furious with herself upon remembering that they were still indeed in danger… _how could she have been so stupid as to leave Sango and Souta home alone?!_ And what about her mother, the 'ransom' Naraku held as an ever-present threat… she was such an idiot! He may have already stopped paying for her hospital bills.

Inuyasha, however, had been proud to admit that he'd asked Sango to call Sesshoumaru and tell him to keep an eye on the unpredictable Naraku. In fact, Sesshoumaru had done more than keep an eye. He had positively frightened the pants off the creep. That night of Kagome, Inuyasha and Souta's escape from the mansion, Naraku had logged into his email – with every intention of cutting off his wife's medical bills_- _to find that he had received a message saying that he'd just withdrawn a large amount of money from a bank account in Venice.

Venice? He hadn't even _been_ to Venice, dammit! The ebony-haired man was furious as he recounted what had happened to him. The account could only be accessedif the owner was _in_ Venice, right there in the _bank_. And he couldn't remember going to Venice recently… What was going on?

But the answer soon came in the form of a knock on his door. By the time he'd reached the landing, fuming, the unknown visitor was gone. Instead, lying on his doorstep, was a small piece of paper. He'd picked it up, expecting some kind of stupid advertisement… but what he was_ not_ expecting was a black and white and very clear picture of him checking his email… just had he had been doing 5 minutes ago.

Immediately he had been spooked. The person must've been near, to get a photo that clear of him, not to mention print it out and deliver it so swiftly. He was peering around when he felt something brush his head, catching in his precious locks of hair. He reached up tentatively and grabbed it, finding only another slip of paper.

"_**Leave your stepdaughter and her friends well alone. Do not harm your wife in any way.**_**"**

That was all the paper entailed. However, he'd missed something else that had dropped from above. It was another picture, a Polaroid this time, of him staring, bewildered, at the picture he now held in his left hand – namely, the one of him checking his email. Now he was _really _creeped out.

Sesshoumaru smirked as he remembered how he'd gotten his personal servant, Jaken, to climb up on the rooftop of the man's house and snap the photos while he sat in a cushy limousine a bit away from the house itself. To add to his smugness, Jaken was also deadly afraid of heights – it amused him to no end.

Now, as Naraku barked out orders to the cast and crew of the movie, Kagome gave Sesshoumaru a discreetly thankful glance, and he responded with a brief nod of his head. Rin, who had also been handed a part in the play, sat beside him on the chairs they'd been provided, because Sesshoumaru insisted on it. No doubt Sesshoumaru had told her all about what he'd done (he was always one to gloat, Inuyasha thought bitterly), because she sent a comforting smile in Kagome's direction.

Miroku, who was standing next to Sango, hoping to cop a feel of her bottom every now and again, saw the smile that Rin aimed in Kagome's direction, and shot her an inquiring glance. Kagome raised her eyebrows at him and jerked her head imperceptibly at Sesshoumaru to explain. He nodded, understanding, but Sesshoumaru saw her head tip towards him and frowned ever-so-slightly, shooting a one-quirked-eyebrow stare straight at her.

Kagome almost sighed in exasperation, giving Sesshoumaru a pointed stare. He didn't catch on, however, but decided to let it go nonetheless, breaking eye contact with her and resuming his quiet conversation with a very interested-looking Kagura, who sat on his other side.

Sango followed their stares as they ricocheting around the room from one person to another, but did nothing, smiling softly to herself at their antics. Inuyasha, however, was more clueless, and frowned as he tried to figure out why his stepbrother had just quirked an eyebrow at Kagome.

He was tempted to yell across the room at him, 'Why did you just quirk an eyebrow at Kagome?!', but resisted temptation. Naraku was looking dangerous at the moment, so, wisely, he kept silent.

_**The next day;**_

Naraku was instructing the cameraman again. The cast and crew were sitting on the side of the room, awaiting the preparation of the set to be completed. This was where Tomoko (Kagome) would arrive at her destination, and the story would start to unravel. Kagome jerked her head up from where she'd been staring at her knees when a loud scream echoed into the room – it was probably heard throughout the entire building.

"Saaaaave meeeee!!" A particularly loud screech followed the scream, and, always one to make the grand entrance, Kikyo blazed into the room, running for her life. Hot on her heels was a happily meowing Buyo, who looked like he was thoroughly enjoying the chase.

Kikyo shrieked in fear and flattened herself against a nearby wall, screaming even louder as Buyo approached. Thankfully, Kagura interfered, scooping up the cat and handing him to Kagome, who thanked her and then set about pampering the obese cat.

"Oh, my god," Kikyo sagged against the wall, exhausted. "Thank you, Kagura… I thought that horrible panther-cat was going to eat me."

Kagome resisted a snigger at her words. 'Panther-cat'? Buyo? Honestly… she petted the purring tabby in her arms.

"Some people are so dramatic, aren't they, Buyo?" She whispered to the cat, and she felt sure that she received a positive meow in response. Apparently she hadn't whispered quite as softly as she'd intended, because she heard Inuyasha sniggering just beside her.

"Why are you here anyway, Kikyo?" Kagura cocked her head curiously. "I thought you didn't get any parts in the movie?"

"Well," Kikyo placed her hands on her hips. "I talked to daddy, and he told me I would play the part of Senna, since he couldn't do anything about the _main_ part." She shot a small glare at Kagome, who ignored it and continued petting the purring 'panther-cat'.

"But – Senna's the part they gave me!" Rin spoke suddenly, standing up, confused. Naraku heard her outburst and wandered over as if he'd simply overheard that simple phrase.

"Ah, I forgot to mention," He spoke nonchalantly, with a hint of steel under his voice. "That my daughter will be taking over Ms. Rin's part in the movie. I'm afraid you'll have to join Ms. Kagura's part over here as an additional makeup artist. So sorry."

And with that he breezed away.

Sesshoumaru made a move to go after him, a threat already formulating in his mind, but a soft hand grasped his own and he looked down to see Rin staring up at him.

"It doesn't matter, Sesshoumaru-san. It'll only complicate things and make him even angrier. At least Kagura will keep me company, right?" She giggled at the other girl, who shot her a friendly smile. But Kagura's eyes were fixed on Rin and Sesshoumaru's still-joined hands – and the fact that the silver-haired man seemed to be making no move to pull away.

But then he slipped his hand out of the other girl's and practically glided across the room and out into the hallway, probably to sulk about not being able to threaten Naraku with another one of his oh-so-Einstein-esque plans.

Kikyo happily joined the inhabitants in the room, who subtly shifted so that they were a bit further away from her. Needless to say, she didn't notice.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"_This is our newest addition to the class – Tomoko," The teacher ushered the blue-eyed girl forward. "Tomoko, this will be your new school, Ongaku High for the most musically talented students of this generation." She smiled warmly. _

_The rest of the class stared at the new girl with mixed emotions – some with slightly apprehensive glances, some friendly, and some downright unreadable. One boy at the back of the classroom caught her eye; she couldn't tell what emotion it was that he looked at her with - it was like he was looking at her _without_ any emotion. Then she noticed another special detail about him - he had the most unique silver hair..._

"_Hi!" Another face blocked her vision before she could get a closer look at the boy. It belonged to a pretty girl with long brown hair and a radiant smile. "I'm Yuuki, and I play the drums! What about you?" A friendly brunette questioned._

"_Er – guitar," Tomoko replied. _

"_Don't you sing? We have very few people who sing here." Yuuki continued._

"_No. I don't sing," Tomoko spoke firmly all of a sudden, her blue eyes turning cold. Yuuki looked taken aback, but seemed to understand that the other girl didn't want to talk about the matter, and directed her attention elsewhere._

"_This is my boyfriend, Ryuu," She ushered a taller boy forwards. He had dark brown hair like Yuuki's with a short-ish ponytail at the back of his head, and a friendly smile. _

"_Oh, nice to meet you, Ryuu," Tomoko fixed a smile on her face and shook his hand. _

_The next time she got a glance at the back of the room, the boy with silver hair had disappeared. _

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N: **

JUST TO TELL YOU: it's **Takeda** who's playing Sango's (Yuuki's) boyfriend, **not Miroku**. Just keep that in mind, because it may be important later *hint, hint* :P  
Okay, also, really sorry about the long wait, and also about the shortness of this chapter, I've just been freaaakingly busy lately.

Not to mention I'm competing in a figure skating competition in April, so I've gotta practice a lot! Wish me luck :]  
Actually, you could wish me luck by **reviewing, please ;)**

**Er- just to emphasize, PLEASE REVIEW!**

And though I love to reply to you guys, I'll be replying directly to the reviewer from now onwards, cuz the reviews just take up space a lot of the time when I write the new chapters, and also by the time I post the chapter, they're out of date and don't make so much sense anymore.

Thanks for reading,

Sesshy


	10. Jealousy and Strawberry Smoothies

**A/N: **

Okay, last chapter was really short, I know, but I'll make it up this chapter! As I said last time, no more review replies at the beginning of each chapter – I'll be replying directly to each reviewer (doesn't that make you feel special? :P)

I've tried to make this chapter better – and I'm pretty sure that this time, I've updated soon enough!

**xxx**

**Holding Fast**

_**Chapter 10  
Jealousy and Strawberry Smoothies**_

"G'morning, Sango," Kagome yawned, waking up on the spare mattress that Sango had set out for her in the period of time that she'd be staying at the other girls place, until things with Naraku were resolved. Her friends would _not_ have her going back to that creep's place to stay. Souta shared a room with Kohaku downstairs- he didn't really mind, to the younger boys, it was like an extended sleepover… for an indefinite period of time.

"Sango?" Kagome looked up, realizing her friend hadn't responded to her greeting. "Sango?" She propped herself up on her elbows and cast an eye around the room… something was off. What could it be? Oh yeah, Sango wasn't there!  
Just then, said girl burst into the room, fully dressed and wearing her backpack and a jacket, though she only had one shoe on (and by the looks of it was searching for the other).

"Oh, Kagome, you're awake!" She cried, opening the closet and rummaging through it. "Time for school!"

"What!?" The other girl yelled back, sitting up, suddenly wide awake and very distressed. "I'm late! Why didn't you tell me!"  
"My shoe ran away!" Sango informed her from the depths of her closet. She withdrew her head before closing the closet door with a loud bang, then started looking under the bed instead. Kagome smiled fondly at her friend's antics, before remembering that she was extremely late. That was enough to shake her out of her reverie, and she ran into the bathroom to get dressed not long afterwards, shrieking about how her sock had evaded her grasp.

**Later on…**

"Hey, Inuyasha," The raven-haired girl called, shifting uncomfortably. "I was wondering if you could do me a favour…?"  
"Eh?" The boy in front of her twisted around to look at her – not a good idea when you're speeding down a road at about a hundred miles per hour on a motorcycle. A horn blared and he spun back so fast he nearly gave himself whiplash, swerving out of the way of an oncoming eighteen-wheeler just in time.

"ASSWIPE!" He yelled. "YOU'RE IN THE WRONG LANE!"

Kagome shushed him. The truck was indeed driving in the completely wrong direction, in the incorrect lane, but the drivers inside the cab of the truck looked big and burly and were currently glaring in _their _direction, so it probably wouldn't be a wise idea to provoke them.

Inuyasha deemed them provokable, however, and was busy giving them rude signals with one hand.

Once the truck had passed, he turned back to the road and asked Kagome to repeat herself. Well, actually he asked 'What the hell were you trying to tell me before?', but basically, he asked her to repeat herself. She did.

"What favour?" Was his response.

"Well, I woke up late for school – again," She stressed, "So I was wondering if you could help me… go back to Naraku's place and pick up my alarm clock."

The young man looked uncomfortable – though Kagome couldn't see his expression because he was sitting with his back facing her. Even though, she could tell that he was reluctant, though he responded that yes, he would help her get her alarm clock back. After all, Naraku couldn't hurt him… right?

**xxx**

For the third time that day, Inuyasha wondered what in the world had made him agree to Kagome's request that morning. He'd dropped his friend off at Sango's and then headed over to Naraku's home, where he'd knocked on the door, heard footsteps, had a seething Naraku open the door, spit at him, and then slam the door on his face.

That was when he'd questioned his sanity for the first time.

At his more insistent knocking (and several threats had helped as well), Naraku had finally opened the door and let him in, though he kept making snide comments and glaring at Inuyasha like he was something that had been found on the bottom of his shoe.

He questioned his intentions for the second time, just then.

Now, he was in Kagome's room, searching in vain for her alarm clock, and all the while Naraku had stood in the doorway fuming and boring into him with a red-eyed gaze that made Inuyasha indescribably uncomfortable. Finally, Inuyasha had asked him politely (at least it seemed polite to _him_) to go back downstairs because his staring was making him uncomfortable, and Naraku had stormed down the stairs in an instant, cursing and swearing at him.

The third time he questioned himself happened right at that moment.

Now, he resumed his search for the elusive alarm clock. Desk? Nope. Bed? Nope. Dresser? Nope. And then he saw it – a sea green globe of an alarm clock, resting peacefully on Kagome's bookshelf. He reached for it, grabbed it triumphantly, but accidentally knocked down a rather heavy picture album along with it.

_Oh, crap._

He heard Naraku stirring – no doubt suspicious as to the loud thump on the floor above him – and quickly scooped up the album, which had fallen open as it hit the wooden flooring.

As he closed it and made to put it back on the shelf, something fluttered out and landed lightly on the floor. He stared dumbly at it for a moment, then placed the album back on the bookshelves, reached down and picked up what looked like a blank piece of paper. Upon further inspection, however, it turned out to be a photo that had simply flipped over as it drifted to the floor.

He turned it over and stared at the picture. It was of him. Him and Kagome. Dancing. Intense golden eyes studied every detail of the photo, his expression unreadable, before he wordlessly slipped it into a side pocket in his bag. Then he placed the alarm clock in his bag as well, and went back downstairs.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Hey, Tomoko!" Said girl turned to see her new friend, Yuuki, walking up to her, hand grasping Ryuu's. The couple quickly caught up with her and she slowed her pace to match theirs, walking alongside them._

"_What's up?" Yuuki asked, fiddling with a pair of drumsticks in her other hand. "School for the musically talented treating you well?"_

"_It's okay," Tomoko smiled shyly. "Though I'm still not entirely used to a school like this."_

"_Say, Tomoko-san," Ryuu joined in with his soft but deep voice. "How did you get into this school anyway, suddenly appearing out of nowhere halfway through the school year? Usually they only accept students at the beginning of the year."_

"_Ah, well…" Tomoko looked down, discomfort making it's way onto her pretty features. "My father sent me here…" She frowned._

"_Uh – Ryuu, I have to go collect something from Mr. Akitoka in the classroom, 'kay? Will you come with me?" Yuuki cut in, once again sensing the other girl's unwillingness to discuss the subject. She tugged gently on her boyfriend's arm and he allowed her to pull him away. "See you in the cafeteria!' Yuuki waved and then they disappeared down the hallway._

_Tomoko smiled at their backs. They were such a well-matched couple, almost perfect for each other. She was also grateful to Yuuki for steering the conversation away from the most sensitive of subjects for the moment. She really had to thank that girl, sometime. Perhaps later…_

_She made her way to the cafeteria and bought some lunch, but accidentally bumped into another black haired girl, with a face structure similar to hers – but with dark brown eyes instead of blue. _

"_Oh, sorryyyy!" The girl apologized with a giggle, rolling her eyes slightly. "Hi, I'm Senna, nice to me-_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"Cut!" Chiyo cried from her spot behind Naraku. She was the co-producer of the film, and now she stopped the filming momentarily to stare at Kikyo, who – despite Sesshoumaru's reluctance – had replaced Rin as a girl called Senna in the movie.

"Your lines, Kikyo, were meant to be. 'Oh, sorry,'. Don't draw it out, and don't roll your eyes like that. Remember, Senna is a shyer, more withdrawn character, okay?"

"Okay," Kikyo complied, hands clasped in front of her.

"Good. Continue," Chiyo told the crew.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"_Oh, sorry!" The girl apologized, glancing shyly at Tomoko. "I'm Senna, I was just coming over to introduce myself to you."_

_Tomoko grinned at the other girl's shy demeanor. "Nice to meet you, Senna. I'm Tomoko! I don't know many people here yet – where are you sitting?"_

"_Over there," Senna gestured in the direction of a smaller group of people in the corner of the cafeteria. Tomoko looked in that direction and she thought she caught a glimpse of silver hair…_

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"I think we made good progress today," Kagome told Kagura, Sango, Inuyasha and Miroku as they left the building together.

"Feh. At least you got to act," Inuyasha grumbled. "All I got to do was sit there."

"Indeed," Miroku grunted with uncharacteristic annoyance. He was glancing towards the side, where Takeda was walking up to them, happy with his success of playing Ryuu, the boyfriend of Sango's character, Yuuki.

"Hello, guys!" Takeda greeted them, then, with a slightly huskier tone, "Hello, Sango-san."

Sango laughed and greeted him right back, but Miroku thought he saw a light red dusting her cheeks. Hmph. He let out a very uncharacteristic growl, which made Kagura, who was walking beside him, jump in surprise – she jerked her eyes away from where she'd been staring at Sesshoumaru helping Rin into his car. Apparently, the silver-haired man was driving the girl to a dance studio where she'd decided to take on another audition, now that she was simply a makeup artist for the movie – thanks to Kikyo.

"-Kagura?"

The girl stirred herself out of her musings to find Kagome and the others staring expectantly at her. "Sorry, what?"

"I was just asking if you wanted to come with us to get something to eat," Kagome repeated the question patiently.

"Uh, sure," Kagura replied hesitantly, before retreating into her thoughts again. She barely even noticed when the group decided to enter a nearby café – coincidentally the same café that Kagome, Inuyasha and Miroku had decided to go to the morning after they had first met, and where Kagome had met Sango as well.

"I used to work here," Sango chirped happily, stepping into the place as if she owned it. "Hi, Sarah!" She waved at a dumbstruck blonde – whose name was indeed Sarah – in the corner, who froze and stared at her for a few moments before ignoring her.

"Sarah doesn't remember me," Sango muttered to Miroku, on her right. Then, for good measure, she added – "bitch."

"Hey, hey," Miroku patted her arm comfortingly, though his eyes were still glued on the blonde's sizable cleavage. "I'm sure Sarah has – er – some _good_ points to her…"  
"Like the massive rack you're currently eyeing?" Sango asked him dryly.

"Yeah! Exactly like the massive rack I'm currently ey-… wait, _WHAT?!_"

The next moment the poor man was down on the floor with a newly developed lump smoking at the back of his head. Sango stalked away and got her and her friends a seat, ordering drinks for them all and commenting on the colour of the uniform – which had apparently been changed from 'piss-yellow' to 'crap-yellow' while she was away (according to her. It all looked the same to the rest of them.)

Miroku crawled up the edge of the seat, rubbing his head, and plonked himself down next to Sango and promptly groped her. Sango 'eeped' and edged sideways, nearly squashing Kagome, who in turn squeaked indignantly. Inuyasha and Kagura, on the other side of the table, watched the comical three exchanging slaps and shoves until eventually Miroku was sent off the edge of the bench with a mighty elbow in the gut (from Sango), and landed with a thump on the floor of the café.

Everyone stared.

He hastily joined Inuyasha and Kagura on the other bench, who moved aside to let him sit next to them. Unlike the territorial girls on the opposite side of the table, he thought bitterly.

Sango and Kagome glowered at him with much unfriendliness, sipping their strawberry smoothies viciously.

He shuddered.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tomoko looked in that direction and she thought she caught a glimpse of silver hair…_

_Before she could get a closer look, though, Senna had smiled timidly and taken her hand, then gently pulled her over to the table right next to the one she'd been staring at. Tomoko turned her head, but barely got a glimpse of molten golden eyes before she was crowded round by several other exuberant students, all wanting to ask her about her talent and how she had come by their school._

_She twisted round when she next had the chance, but only caught another stolen glimpse of a lean, muscular body making it's way through the cafeteria, away from the tables and out of the back door, messy locks of silver hair tied up in a ponytail._

_Curiosity overcame her…_

_And the next thing she knew, that very same cafeteria door was swishing shut behind her._

_Stepping out into the cool air of the school compound, she took in her surroundings. This was an excellent school – her father would have nothing else – and there were more sheltered places here and there on the school grounds for students to practice their musical talent, whether it was instrument playing or singing. A storeroom stood to her side, filled with racks of all kinds of instruments and microphones, or amplifiers and different parts that students may need._

_She glanced around. There was no silver hair in sight… where had the mysterious boy gone? She scanned the grounds of the school, but there was no movement, save several students practicing the clarinet in the shade of the trees._

_Oh well… since she had some free time, might as well practice…_

_Tomoko slipped into the storeroom and lifted an acoustic guitar off the rack, before closing the door behind her and walked to one of the practice areas; a patch of grass shaded by trees, with a tiny fishpond nearby. _

_Sitting down on the patch of grass, she plucked a few strings on the guitar before strumming it with her fingers, closing those blue eyes and quickly allowing herself to get lost in the rhythm of the music, letting the notes carry her through the tune effortlessly. Before she knew it, she was opening her mouth to sing-_

_Then she promptly closed it._

_Her father's voice echoed in her ears. _'I am sending you to this school for your guitar playing, not your voice! In fact, it would be better if you didn't talk at all! A woman's place in the family is as a good daughter and a good wife – _not_ an 'inspirational singer', and _not_ a strong-willed, impetuous brat like you are!'

_The words still hurt, even now._

_Tomoko looked around nervously, again. Nobody was around… perhaps, perhaps she could sing freely here. None of her father's acquaintances or friends would overhear her here, nobody would tell her father here. All of a sudden she felt safer…_

_She opened her mouth again, testing out her voice, then resumed strumming on the guitar, closing her eyes like before and letting the music take over her, simply letting the lyrics out of her mouth as needed, as she felt was needed. _

When I see your smile,  
The tears run down my face,  
I can't replace…  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out,  
How this world turns cold and  
Breaks through my soul  
And I know I'll find,  
Deep inside me,  
I can be the one.

_Getting further caught up in the tune, Tomoko poured more emotion into her voice, keeping it quiet enough that none of the nearby students would overhear it, but steadily rising in volume until her singing shone through the guitar playing. As exceptional as the instrumental part of the song was, the pureness and clarity of the young woman's voice pierced through it all. It was like hearing the likes of an angel sing._

I will never let you fall,  
I'll stand up with you forever,  
I'll be there for you through it all,  
Even if saving you sends me to heaven…

_A rustle in the bushes made her stop singing and stop playing immediately. She turned. Someone stepped out of the small cluster of trees._

"… _You sing well," The silver-haired young man told her. "I heard you, while walking just now"_

_Amber clashed with blue._

"… _Thank you," Tomoko accepted the compliment with a gracious nod, though a frown marred her features._

"_Why did you say you didn't sing?" The man pressed. "As far as I know, your singing outshines your guitar-playing by far."  
Tomoko pressed her lips together in a thin line. "I don't sing… in public."_

_He stared at her. "You should."_

_She shook her head, a tinge of sadness in the small smile that graced her lips. Then she stood, brushing some dirt off the skirt of her black school uniform, picking up the guitar. "No."  
He seemed to sense that she didn't want to talk, and changed the subject. "I'm Toga… you?"_

"_Tomoko."_

"_Welcome to Ongaku High."_

"_Pleased to meet you."_

_They shook hands, one; a dusty, tough looking young man with a lean, muscular build, piercing amber eyes, silver hair in a messy ponytail cascading down his back, adopting the typical slouching hand-in-pocket stance. Wearing the school uniform, but with the sleeves rolled up and the tie undone. The other; a girl with jet black hair rolling in waves over her shoulders, cerulean blue eyes, standing with a hip leaning into the acoustic guitar that she held propped on the ground, her uniform spotless but slightly rumpled from sitting on the ground._

_The option of being strangers was taken out of the equation, and something else began._

_____________________________________________________________________________________________

"You got to act today, right Inuyasha?" Kagome nudged the boy who sat on her right. He grunted in reluctant agreement. "So? Did you enjoy it?"  
"Not with that freakish Naraku glaring at me all the time."  
"But, wasn't the feeling of all the cameras focusing on you really cool?" Sango cut in enthusiastically from Kagome's left.

"… Sango, you had like, one scene," The raven-haired girl told her friend.

Sango pouted, flicking a lock of chestnut hair out of her face. "_Two _scenes," She corrected.

Inuyasha snorted.

Sango turned to him. "What, you think one more scene doesn't make a difference, Mr.-I-only-have-one-scene-so-far?" She asked sharply.

Inuyasha smirked. "At least I'm the main character, even though I have to put up with the bastard Naraku."

"Well, if you're that uncomfortable being the main character, we could have Miroku switch roles with you." It was Sango's turn to smirk this time.

"Hell no!" Inuyasha spat. "It's bad enough that he's in the movie in the first place."

"As the best friend of the character you play, may I add," Kagura spoke suddenly from opposite them.

"I'm feeling left out," Miroku felt the need to state from where he sat beside Kagura.

"Keep on feeling left out," Sango retorted. "Not like it bothers me anyway."  
Miroku grabbed his chest in mock pain, contorting his features to make them look haggard and tortured.

Sango stuck out her tongue.

Miroku poked it with the spoon he was using for his sundae and she squeaked in outrage at him, fuming about indirect kisses and saliva and passing bacteria and diseases onto her.

The group had found themselves once again sitting in the café, though this time Sango did her best not to greet waitresses who didn't recognize her, or to criticize the colour of their aprons. But she still ordered strawberry smoothies – she and Kagome had grown the oddest fondness for the drink.

Sesshoumaru and Rin had accompanied them for a while, but then Rin left, saying she had to practice for something or the other, while Sesshoumaru remained – looking highly uncomfortable, especially when Sango started to chug smoothies like there was no tomorrow. He briefly wondered what he'd gotten himself into before throwing an excuse at his brother and his brother's more or less deranged friends, then grabbing Kagura and making a graceful exit.

"Oh! Sesshoumaru – what was that about?" Kagura looked at him curiously.

"They were annoying," He replied simply. "This Sesshomaru felt a need to leave."  
Kagura huffed, slightly annoyed that she'd been dragged unceremoniously away from her friends because of his petty 'need'. "Well, this Kagura is going straight back!" She retorted, spinning around to go.

But Sesshoumaru apparently 'desired her company' (as he would put it), because he made sure his arm was blocking the way she had turned to leave. The arm slowly moved forwards, curling around her and spinning her back around so she was walking alongside him again. Then it dropped.

She stared at him in bafflement. "What the hell was that?"

He stared straight ahead. "Hn."

Kagura smiled, guessing that he wanted her company. "Well, I guess I _could_ stay, if you want it so much."

"Hn."

"_Do_ you want me around?" She asked, leaning in front of him. His expression was still completely impassive.

"Hn."

"Fine, then," She snapped. "Since you're not even polite enough to answer my questions, I'll leave." She turned to leave again.

He reached out again, though instead of barring her way, his hand this time caught her own. She gasped, looked up and found amber eyes boring into her own. He still had no expression, but his deep voice seemed to reverberate through her entire body through his hand.

"Stay, Kagura."

She stared at him for a moment with wide red eyes, but then made up her mind once and for all and fell into step beside him. Sesshoumaru seemed satisfied enough, they walked in silence for a while, but then he decided that it was time to point out that Kagura was still grasping his hand. She looked down, acknowledged the fact, and then stuck a rebellious 'So what?' in his face. He 'Hn'ed, and they continued on like that. She felt his hand tighten around hers a fraction, whereas before it was simply relaxed in her own.

Neither let go for a while.

**Meanwhile;**

"Hey, Inuyasha," Kagome cried – by that time Sango was high on smoothie and annoying Miroku at every chance she got. "Inuyasha, will you walk me home?" 'Home', to her, for now, was Sango's place.

"Uh – yeah. Anything to get away from these two," Inuyasha replied, gesturing to the bickering pair beside him. "Keh."

"C'mon," She grabbed her smoothie and looped an arm through his, dragging him out the door and onto the street.

He tried not to look too uncomfortable…

"Why do you look so uncomfortable?" She asked him innocently, taking a slurp of the smoothie.

Fail.

Instead, he simply gave her a "Keh" and yanked his arm back. She looked disappointed and he felt a pang of regret (her arm was warm against his anyway in the cold air) but soon squashed it down. Hey, seriously, who _wanted_ to have themselves dragged along by the arm?

But when Kagome pouted and complained, he gave up and let her have his arm. Hey, he could live without an arm… right? He stared at the arm tightly clasped in his partner's hands, and silently bid it goodbye… then said a eulogy for good measure.

"Hey, isn't that Kouga and Ayame?" Kagome's voice cut through his reverie and he looked up to indeed find that indeed, the idiotic scraggly man he detested and the fiery red haired bartender that he disliked almost as much as the man were walking… in their direction.

His instincts screamed 'RUN!' at him, but Kagome decided just the opposite.

"Hey, Kouga-kun! Ayame-chan!" She dragged Inuyasha by his poor, much abused arm towards the two who were chatting and walking along the pavement, right about to pass them. Kouga looked up and something 'dinged' in his evil little brain – at least, that was what it looked like to Inuyasha.

"Kagome-chan!" A delighted looking Kouga let go of Ayame's hand, which he'd just been holding, and bounded over to Kagome and Inuyasha. "Kagome-chan, what are you doing here?"

"Avoiding you," Inuyasha answered for the girl before she could even open her mouth, then tugged her away – her arms still looped around his made it relatively easy to drag her away.

"Hey, mutt-face! Bring her back!" Kouga grabbed Ayame (who looked relieved that at least he hadn't forgotten her presence) and gave chase to the quickly fleeing silver-haired man.

"Inuyasha! Lemme go!" Kagome struggled.

"Shut up," The man she was talking to grunted, pulling her along even harder. "You're distracting that baka."

"Eh?" She stared at him with clueless blue eyes. He sighed.

"You're really stupid, ya know that?" Ducking into an alleyway, he started down a shortcut back to Sango's place. "Kouga, idiot, teme, whatever you wanna call him, has that redheaded chick clinging onto him all the time – didn't you notice?"  
"Er – yeah, but that's Ayame-chan… what's that got to do with distracting Kouga-kun?"

He let out another sigh. This girl was going to turn his hair white way too early… wait… his hair was already silver. A third exasperated sigh escaped his lips. Did it even _matter?_

"If you leave him alone, he'll go back to her, and he'll stop bothering you, which'll stop bothering _me._" He emphasized.

Kagome realized her smoothie was still in her hand and took a sip. "Uhm, so you're saying … you think he bothers me? And that bothers you?"

"Keh," He looked to the side.

"Awww, Inuyasha," She cooed sarcastically. "I knew you cared, deep inside." She took another slurp of her smoothie, smirking.

He looked back at her and couldn't restrain a chuckle. She'd unknowingly managed to get a bit of smoothie onto her face from the cup, and it was now a pink blob on the corner of her mouth.

"What're you laughing at?" She narrowed her big blue eyes at him and he straight-out guffawed this time. She looked so ridiculous and cute, with that annoyed expression on her face. He couldn't help himself.

He reached out and took the smoothie off corner of her mouth with a swift stroke of his thumb, letting it pass over her lips. Then he brought it to his own, licking the smoothie of his thumb with a smirk. His smirk only grew when she squeaked and reddened in embarrassment.

She bit her lip, fighting down her blush, as a cool breeze ruffled her hair. All of a sudden, she no longer seemed cute to Inuyasha – she seemed like a strange, blue-eyed beauty with raven hair that blew across her smooth, almost-flawless skin. The one blemish that seemed to mark her face was a small bruise at the side of her head – a memoir from something, from _someone_, that he wished he could just forget and get rid of.

Images flashed through his mind at random. Kagome hitting him. Kagome, standing there, jacket falling off her shoulders, bruises marring her arms. Kagome laughing. Kagome dancing. Kagome cooking. Kagome with her hands flung in the air while riding on his motorbike. Kagome, in his arms, at the club. He couldn't help himself.

He leaned forwards, and pressed his own lips firmly against hers.

She tasted like strawberry smoothies.

--

_And so the option of being just friends was taken out of the equation, and something else began._

**xxx**

**A/N:**

It's only been two days (or is it three?), and I've already updated! IS THAT AMAZING, OR WHAT?! :) By the way, the song that Tomoko is singing in the movie is Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.

I just felt the urge to write, and so write I did – until I ended up with this… I feel it's not bad for such a short time, but I also want YOUR opinion!

Hope you like it! And **PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Please? Don't I get extra reviews for updating so soon? :P**

Sayonara,

~Sesshy


	11. Revelations

**A/N:**

After my uber-fast update last time, and my writing streak, I needed a break - -so this update was later. Hope it isn't too late! The story is _finally_ getting more interesting :D

Enough of my rambling, Enjoy!

**xxx  
Holding Fast**

_**Chapter 11  
Revelations**_

She tasted like strawberry smoothies.

--

He was kissing her.  
He was kissing her.

_He was kissing her._

There was a little voice somewhere in her head that was screaming '_Move!' _at her, but the sheer shock of everything just blocked it out. She barely noticed her drink falling from her limp fingers to the concrete below as Inuyasha gently steered her so that her back was pressed against the wall, his hands on her waist. His lips started to move a bit more against hers, both soft and rough at the same time, and she lost all coherence.

All she could concentrate on was the feel of his mouth against hers, his hands around her, his hair tickling her face… wait, was that a bug crawling up her shirt? Did it crawl into her clothes from the wall? Inuyasha moved his lips again and all thoughts of the bug flew out of her mind.

_Wait… HE'S KISSING ME, DAMMIT!_

That shocked her out of her reverie.

She barely had time to react before the warmth of Inuyasha's mouth against hers was torn away abruptly.

"Wha- what was that for?" She mumbled, opening her eyes from where she'd involuntarily closed them. "Inuyasha?"

He grunted, took his hands off her waist and folded his arms together, creating a strikingly stubborn figure. "…up."

"What?"

"To shut you up."

This was usually where, in all those manga she read, the hero made some really _lame_ excuse and the heroine ran away, heartbroken.

Well, _poop that_.

"Inuyasha," She sighed, running her hand through her hair. "I… I wasn't even TALKING, YOU STUPID MORON!!"

He recoiled slightly at her outburst, snapping amber eyes to roam across her face… mussed up hair, slightly swollen lips, flushed face. "Well…" he searched desperately for an adequate excuse.

"Well, what?" She shot back cattily. "My silence was too deafening? Or, if you wanted to taste my smoothie, you could've just asked for a sip, you know," She arched a slim eyebrow at him with a small smile, running a hand through her raven locks to comb back the runaway strands. Inuyasha gaped at her. How could she be so calm after he'd just _kissed_ her, dammit?

"Really, if you have nothing to say, I'll just walk back to Sango's by myself," Kagome stared at him again, daring him to contradict her.

"Fine," He muttered back. "I'm going to go find Bankotsu and the gang." He started turning to leave, hearing her stiffen at the names of the guys he used to hang out with. They weren't particularly a good bunch, but they weren't exactly bad either – they just did what they wanted, did what they had to do to get away with it, and usually behaved. Usually. Kagome didn't like them much, but Inuyasha didn't mind. Besides the occasional fight, he, Bankotsu, and the rest of Bankotsu's lackeys got along alright.

"_Fine,_" He heard her bite out behind him. "Fine. I'll see you at Sango's."

He gave her a 'keh', and walked out of the alleyway, shoving her out of his mind. Once around the corner, however, he couldn't help but start thinking of the kiss again.

He could still taste strawberries in his mouth.

In Kagome's case, she didn't even wait until she was around the corner to let her tears fall.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"A-and then h-he k-k-_kissed _me, and I mean, I _liked _it, but … but _why!_" Kagome wailed into her hands, feeling silly and stupid, but unable to keep from bawling at the unexpectedness of it all. She was so glad there was somebody here to be with her during moments like these…

"Uh- it's okay, Kagome-chan," Kohaku tentatively patted her shoulder, wincing as the girl's wailing only escalated. "I'm sure it'll all be okay."

He stared at the raven-haired young woman sitting on the couch nervously, as if she were a ticking time bomb, ready to explode at any moment. Poor little Kohaku had never really understood girls – not from his sometimes grumpy, sometimes overly cheerful sister, to Kirara, their cat (more specifically, their _female_ cat), to the girls at school. He couldn't help but wonder if all girls were this emotional… he certainly hoped not.

"Uh… Sango-nee-san should be home soon…?" He told a blubbering Kagome in what he hoped was a comforting tone, praying that that was the right thing to say. Apparently so, because it seemed to shake Kagome out of her state of distress.

"Oh!" Kagome wiped her tears and tried her best to stop crying. "I'm so sorry, Kohaku. I shouldn't have just blundered in here and started crying… thanks, though." She offered him a smile and he returned it warmly, albeit slightly nervously.

"Er… no problem," Kohaku patted her shoulder again as slowly as he dared, before drawing it back to the safety of his lap, afraid that she might start crying again. When she didn't, he breathed a sigh of relief. She _had_ sort of just ran into the room after he opened the door for her and started crying, but he had assured her nonetheless that things would be all right… whatever _things_ were. She didn't exactly speak too clearly through her tears – and he was not quite sure he wanted to know.

Sango wisely decided to stumble in the front door at that moment, effectively shattering the awkward silence that had fallen between her friend and her younger brother. She took in Kohaku's uncomfortable expression, Kagome's tear-stained eyes and messy hair, and immediately took charge of the situation.

Kohaku was quickly sent upstairs – and he happily complied. The chestnut-haired older sister brewed a cup of hot tea and gave it to Kagome, before leading her to her own room for some well-needed 'girl talk.' Once inside the room, she shut the door firmly and then stared at the other girl, pursing her lips and running her gaze over the red eyes and disheveled appearance. Then she uttered a single word.

"Spill."

Spill Kagome did. She spilled the story of the kiss, she spilled her feelings; her heart. Then she spilled her tea – but of course that was an accident. After much hoo-ha about the tea in the carpet (Sango was particularly critical as it was _her_ carpet), the girls settled down again and Sango happily condemned Inuyasha to endless torture in a special Sango-created hell – that is, if Kagome wished for it.

Kagome didn't exactly wish for it, and she told her friend so.

Then Sango named different torture methods she was just _dying_ to try out on someone, and if Kagome allowed her, Inuyasha could be the perfect test subject. Kagome rejected the ideas of toilet cleaner in his food and fleas in his bed, but she found she quite liked that one proposal of switching the silver-haired boy's shampoo with hair dye… maybe Sango was influencing her too much. But then again, maybe they _should_ try it sometime.

Kagome tore herself away from her thoughts to see Sango staring at her expectantly. "Sorry, what? Did you say something?" She stared at her friend with wide blue eyes.

Sango sighed. "I asked, 'do you love him?' Inuyasha, I mean."

…

"OH MY GOD!"

The girl's screech resounded through the entire house, making Kohaku and Souta (who were playing Call of Duty 4 quite happily in their room) wince at the high-pitched noise.

"Kagome, calm down!" Sango tried to soothe her friend, whose eyes had widened to a point beyond belief. Could eyes _really_ go that wide, she wondered. It looked quite frightening, actually.

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN!" The other girl bellowed in her face, further proving her how frightening she could be. "HE JUST KISSED ME, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHETHER HE LIKES ME, AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHETHER I _LIKE HIM!_"

"Soothing thoughts, Kags!" Sango persuaded in a last ditch attempt. "_Deep breaths!_"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome swatted aside her friend's attempts at 'soothing her thoughts', too distracted to practically hear her. "What am I gonna do…?" She mumbled miserably.

"…" Sango stared at her sadly, hazel eyes filled with compassion for her close friend. Compassion and… _panic._ "OH MY GOSH! WHAT ARE YOU GONNA _DO!" _She shouted at her friend. "YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW IF HE _LIKES YOU!"_

"_I KNOW!" _Kagome yelled back.

Back upstairs, the two boys winced as their eardrums were tortured further. They put Call of Duty away and took out Gears of War, turning the sound to full volume. Hopefully that would drown out the girls' screeching.

It didn't.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_The next time Tomoko saw silver hair, it was in her dreams._

_-_

_She was with her father, but she couldn't see him, couldn't see his face. Couldn't hear anything but his cold, impassive voice, bearing down on her like a drill. Squashing her like a gnat – the voice of a parent, oozing authority, to the weak, feeble struggling of a small, frightened child. It wasn't hard to tell which she was._

_She begged and reached out her hands to something that she couldn't seem to reach, she pulled at her hair and screamed, she flailed as she tried to regain balance and heard him chuckle, amused at her plight, as she toppled again and again into the darkness, only to wake up on the same platform. Obsidian black, smooth and cool to the touch. She still stood at the same place with him – disowned. _

"_If you do not act like my daughter, do not respect your own father's words, then you will no longer _be_ my daughter…" She heard his voice, his order, felt the strings being cut one by one as he disconnected himself from her methodically. He sent her away. Promised to pay for everything, gave her goodbye gifts, but in the end, the result was still the same. He sent her away, and had probably forgotten about her by now._

_Then she smelt the dusty scent of someone approaching, felt their footsteps through the silky obsidian that she was lying on, distraught. Felt whoever it was crouch and pull her up into their arms. She clung desperately to the dark blue t-shirt the person was wearing, breathed in an undoubtedly masculine scent and felt his – for it was now definitely a he – arms wrap around her and come to rest on the small of her back, enclosing her in a space where she felt truly safe. For right now, it was like she could feel no safer anywhere else but in this stranger's arms._

_Then he disentangled their arms, pulled her from him gently but firmly, pressed a sweet kiss to her forehead and turned to go. She cried out, reached for him – she would not let this source of comfort evade her. A glint of silver flashed before her eyes and she grabbed for it, felt something come away in her hand. Then, as he left, the balance of the platform tipped again and she was sent hurtling into the pitch black._

_This time she did not come back up._

_-_

_Tomoko woke up with a start, but her face was dry and her breathing was calm. She rolled over and found that her sheets had been kicked – or was it pulled? – off the bed, and were lying their in a rumpled heap on the wooden floor her dormitory. She could see her roommate, Yuuki, sleeping soundly on the single bed on the other side of the room, then turned to her other side and looked out the window that was inset on the wall that her bed was pressed up against. _

_It was an autumn night, and her breath was starting to mist against the windowpane. She raised her hand, intent on wiping it away, but caught a glimpse of a flash of silver. Raising her hand closer to her eyes, she opened it and inspected what she had clutched in her palm._

_It was a strand of silver hair._

_The banging of the dormitory door woke Yuuki and she rolled out of the bed, to find Tomoko missing from her own. Linking the two together, she padded across the floor in bare feet to find her new friend standing in the hallway, her hand clenched tight around something, her blue eyes roaming the carpeted halls for anything – but there was nothing there._

_Yuuki offered her soft, comforting words, figuring that she'd had a bad dream or something, asked her if she wanted anything – water, food? – and then ushered her back to her bed. Tomoko moved as if in a stupor, her eyes straying here and there as if searching for something that couldn't exist, couldn't _possibly_ exist._

_She allowed Yuuki to push her gently onto the bed and rolled over to face the wall, leaving the silver hair on the windowsill and biting her lip, thinking. She was sure she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight, with the confusion and the sudden dreams and revelations that had been going on in her mind._

_Yuuki smiled softly 10 minutes later when she saw her friend sound asleep on the other bed._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**A/N:** Okay, sorry for the _realllly_ short chapter (I'M REALLY SORRRY!) but I was tired and everything and I just really, really need to do some work now. Plus, I thought it was a good note to end the chapter on. Next one _will_ be longer, I promise you.

Hope you liked, you know the drill, **PLEASE REVIEW!**

~Sesshy


	12. Loves Me, Loves me Not

**A/N:**  
Okay, I'm VERY VERY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING SOON!!!  
I was just really _really_ busy. Like I always am. Fanfiction is so _not_ the main priority in my life right now (it's probably trying not to completely fail school), so just bear with me, 'kay?  
Time for me to make up for my kinda-sorta-way-too-short chapter, with this longer one.

Enjoy!

**xxx  
Holding Fast**

_**Chapter 12  
Loves Me, Loves Me Not**_

A gentle breeze tugged at silver strands, pulling gently at clothing, like slender fingers plucking at his shirt and hair. Molten gold eyes stared with a fierce intensity at the object at his feet, hands shoved stubbornly into the pockets of his jeans. He scuffed his shoes into the clumps of grass at his feet, then raised his eyes upwards to the sky.

"So… nothing new, I guess. Kissed my friend. _Not_ Miroku. A girl… Kagome. Not that Miroku isn't a girl – he acts like one most of the time." He chuckled a bit, discomfort evident in his voice.

Silence followed his awkward statement.

"I know you'd ask if I loved her or all that crap… I dunno, really. It was a spur of the moment thing."

There was no sound except the wind stirring the grasses in the field where he stood. A small smile twitched at the corner of his mouth.

"She reminded me of you, though, sometimes… the way she said the stupidest things. _Did _the stupidest things." Another small chuckle, less uncomfortable this time.

Nothing but the wind, the grass and the flowers and the sky. Nothing but the slab of stone at his feet, with the words engraved deep, deep into them.

He dropped his gaze back to that slab of stone.

_Here lies  
Takahashi Izayoi  
Loving mother and loving wife._

There was a date of birth after that, followed by the date of death.

"I've missed you, mother."

_An open field,  
When flowers gaze at you... they're not the only ones who cry  
When they see you._

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"No!" Kagome complained, struggling to free her arm from Sango's vice-like grip. "No! I don't _want_ to go talk to him!"

"You have to!" Sango replied, refusing to release her poor friend. She started pulling her out of the door of the room they were currently sharing, and down the stairs. "You have to, Kagome, otherwise you won't know whether you guys even _like_ each other or not!"

"I don't need to know!" Kagome shouted back, desperately trying to gain a secure grip on the banister of the staircase. The polished wood slid by under her franticly scrabbling fingers and she wailed miserably as Sango succeeded in hauling her down the last step and started the journey towards the front door.

"You _need to know, _Kagome!" Sango insisted, giving a strong tug as her raven-haired friend managed to cling like a stubborn limpet to the arm of an armchair. "Let _go_ of the damned chair!"

"No!" Kagome moaned as she was torn from the chair and dragged like a sack of potatoes down the hallway and towards the front door. The plush material of the chair had been much easier to hold on to than the banister, but alas, Sango had somehow managed to severe her grip on the armchair. "How could you betray me, chair!" She wailed miserably.

"Chair is an inanimate object_,_" Sango reminded her in the kind, soothing voice she usually reserved for stupid little kids. "Now, let's go, Kagome."

A whimper was all she received from Kagome as said girl unwillingly and reluctantly followed her out the door – knowing full well that she had lost this battle.

"Now, he said he was going to see Bankotsu, right?" Sango murmured to herself. "Where does Bankotsu usually hang out…?"

"Dunno," Her glum companion muttered, half-hoping Sango wouldn't know either.

"It was a rhetorical question," Sango snapped. "I don't know either, though…"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief –

"… but Miroku might!"

– that quickly turned into a groan as she was dragged off once again to see someone she didn't exactly want to meet at the moment (granted, she didn't really want to see _anyone_, she just wanted to mope… but that was irrelevant.)

--

They found Miroku sitting on a bench outside 7/11.

"Bankotsu's whereabouts?" Miroku cocked his eyebrow in a mock pensive expression, stroking his chin. "I must say I have no idea."

Sango groaned. "Oh, come _on_. What is this boy, a _ghost_? You've got to know where he is!"

"Sorry," Miroku shrugged and spoke dryly. "No idea. I knew him, but we were more mutual acquaintances of Inuyasha than friends."

Sango grimaced. "Well, I guess we should get going, then, Kagome. Things to do, people to see. People to do, things to see."

"People to do?" Miroku cocked an eyebrow at her. "_Things_ to see?"

"Oh, well… for _her,_ maybe," Sango grinned roguishly at the girl beside her, who did her best impersonation of a tomato.

"No! I'm not going to be doing any people!" She squeaked. "Or seeing any… _things_, thank you very much!"

"What about you, dear Sango?" Miroku turned the conversation back the brown-haired girl in front of him. "Any people you've been thinking of… _doing_, lately? That guy, whatshisface… aren't you two a bit _close_?"  
"Takeda and I are in a _strictly_ platonic friendship!" Sango defended herself vehemently.

"I wasn't talking about anybody in particular…" Miroku remarked blandly. _Takeda, huh? _He couldn't seem to help the twinge of – what was that, jealousy?

_Well of course it's jealousy,_ his subconscious reminded him_,_ _That's what Sayuri's for, isn't it?_

Miroku found himself smothering his subconscious rather viciously, then looked up in time to see Sango flaming red, embarrassed that she had jumped to conclusions so quickly. "Er – well, I mean… I don't, like, know any other guys much so, er… we'll be, uh, going now!" She turned to leave, but almost crashed into a new arrival.

"Oh!" The black haired, green-eyed girl stared at her with an innocent, liquid gaze. "Are you Miroku-kun's friend?"

"More like victim of his teasing," Sango huffed. "And you are…?"

"Sayuri," the girl replied shyly, looking a bit intimidated. Sango thought she saw a flicker of annoyance in those large green eyes however, but it was tamped down firmly a moment later and she couldn't quite be sure. "I'm his" – insert airy giggle here – "girlfriend."

A wry smile twisted Sango's mouth, one with no humour in it whatsoever. Kagome looked nervously as her friends hazel eyes darkened slightly.

"Oh," Was her single syllable response, her voice having turned impassive and cold. "Meeting up for a date, were you?"

Sayuri seemed delighted to be asked such a question. She giggled again. "Yes!"

"Okay," Sango continued in that strangely hollow voice. "Enjoy yourselves, hmm? Let's go, Kagome. Oh, and Sayuri, I'd watch out for that hand of his. It's 'cursed'." She dryly told Miroku's date for the day, using the hand not grabbing Kagome's arm to form quotation marks. Sayuri giggled again, albeit slightly nervously, and assured Sango that she would be fine.

Said girl grunted in response and pulled her blue-eyed friend along with a swift tug to the elbow, leaving Miroku and Sayuri standing there, the latter eyeing the other awkwardly. They were a fair distance away when Kagome inquired as to whether Sango was okay – she looked rather angry – and Sango replied that Miroku would date anything with boobs and an ass, and she should be used to it by now, so yes, she was okay – a statement to which Kagome's inner self begged to differ. Her more sensible side, however, took in Sango's blazing glare and tightly pursed lips, the anger showing in her expression marring her otherwise beautiful face, and decided wisely to keep silent.

Sayuri's laugh tinkled through the air as Miroku no doubt turned his 'charm' – otherwise known as shameless flirting – on full blast, and Sango's grip on Kagome's elbow tightened to the point that it hurt.

Kagome studied her friend's face again, noting how the anger had faded instead into hurt as she tried to pry the hand that was cutting off her blood supply away from her elbow.

Contrary to her statement earlier, Sango didn't seem 'okay' at all.

And Kagome realized at that moment that she knew why.

Jealousy was all it was, really. Kagome prided herself at being a very observant individual: Miroku had seemed jealous about Sango and Takeda – especially with their roles as a couple in the movie, thus he started dating Sayuri. Now, Sango seemed jealous about Sayuri and Miroku being an item. Kagome hoped with slight horror that this didn't lead to her asking Takeda out or anything drastic like that. She tugged unconsciously at the fingers still fastened uncomfortably tight around her arm.

_Why can't they see that they're perfect for each other? _Kagome's inner self complained. Her sensible self shushed it and went back to thinking about her friends' dilemma.

Sure, Sango and Takeda would look perfect together, but Sango and Miroku had some kind of harmony through all their arguments and petty fights that made them all the more compatible. It was a connection Kagome was sure her two friends could have with no one else, like two completely different puzzle pieces that, when fit together, would form the most beautiful picture. One only had to figure out how.

Takeda and Sango were just identical pieces of that puzzle, easy on the eyes, but once you tried to put them together, it wouldn't work out smoothly. Miroku and Sango were practically made for each other; like some god had created them with a perfect couple in mind. It was like everyone around them knew it - all except for themselves.

Kagome's inner self united with her sensible self as they took it upon – erm – them_selves_ to make Sango and Miroku see each other in the same light that everyone else seemed to see them in.

_The glow of love,_ her inner self proclaimed, while swooning.

Another glance at the visage of the girl beside her – which had quickly turned back from hurt to anger – proved that it wouldn't be an easy task.

Sango growled and muttered something about ripping a certain _someone's_ balls off and stuffing them down his throat. _After_ she ripped his head off and stuffed _that_ up his ass.

Not an easy task at all.

--

Kagome sneaked a glance at Sango. Good, she seemed to have calmed down. The girl focused on the road before her, massaging the arm that Sango had only recently released (with an apology for nearly squeezing it off, of course). Her eyes flickered briefly to a figure waving at her, then back to the ground again. Then back to the figure. Wait… waving… at her?

"Hey look, it's Kouga-kun!" Kagome's gleeful cry echoed in Sango's ears and she turned to stare at the fast approaching young man. Ayame was clinging to his arm – honestly, when was Ayame _not_ clinging to his arm? – and he looked like he was trying to shake her off, to no avail.

"Hello, Kagome-chan!" he ignored clingy redhead on his right bicep and grasped Kagome's hands in his own – which proved rather difficult, thanks to said clingy redhead. "Anything I can do for you on this fine day?"

"Uh – no thanks," Kagome stuttered, jerking her face away from his, as it was uncomfortably close.

"Actually," Sango commented idly, "You _could_ do us a favour. Do you know where Bankotsu and his bunch usually hang around?"

"Erm – No, sorry," Kouga muttered, obviously not expecting that question, and a bit put off that it was Sango who needed him for a favour and not his dear Kagome. "Why d'you need to find Bankotsu anyway?"

"Oh, nothing. Kagome and Inuyasha just kissed, is all," Sango remarked casually, waving a hand in Kouga's face. "Shoo, now. We have to find someone who _does_ know where Bankotsu is."

With that she breezed by him, ignoring his cry of 'Wait, _what?!_ Kagome-chan and _who_ kissed!? And what do Kagome-chan and mutt face have to do with Bankotsu!'

--

They caught Hojou unawares as he walked along the streets.

"Hey, Hojou! Do you know where Bankotsu and his gang hang out, usually?" Sango asked, though she knew it was probably a lost case.

"Huh? Sorry, who?"

_I thought so_.

She sighed and continued to drag her complaining friend along the road, in search of someone else to interrogate.

"W-wait!" Hojou cried. But the pair was long gone, only an echo of Kagome's complaints hanging in the air around him.

"Oh well… was that Kagome-chan?" He mused to himself, continuing on his merry and relatively oblivious way.

--

They stumbled upon Sesshoumaru striding out of an important looking skyscraper, all glass and metal framework.

He strode right past them with a greeting of "Hn." Before they knew it, he'd vanished into a sleek vehicle, matte black and squeaky clean, with a chauffeur wearing tinted sunglasses in the driver's seat, and they were left staring at his pimpled and rather froggy looking servant – ahem, _assistant._

"Er… Jaken? Could we ask you a question?"

Needless to say, they weren't very successful there.

--

"Hello, Shippou? Could you stop stuffing your face for a sec and answer a question for us?"

Shippou looked up at them innocently through a face filled to the brim with blueberry pancakes.

No success there either.

--

Surprisingly, it was Kagura who came to their rescue.

"Bankotsu and his lackeys? Sure, I know where they are."

Sango was sure her mouth was hanging open.

"They usually hang in the stands by the school field, hiding when teacher's come near, smoking, drinking and throwing stuff at random people."

At both girls' inquisitive stares, she clarified further.

"I used to hang out with them, before. We'd vandalize, wander around, get wasted, stuff like that. But, we had a little falling out a while back – when Naraku had me and Kikyo put into the same school, and the little arrangement between our fathers was put into action… I couldn't really stay friends with them anymore, because _Daddy_ didn't want me to," She sneered. "When he divorced mom, I tried to reconcile with them a bit… it went alright, but I don't really talk to them that much anymore."

Sango was silent, before uttering a soft word of thanks, then leaving Kagura to dwell with her thoughts. She'd never really taken in consideration the girl's past and who she used to be friends with. The thought of the Kagura she knew now wandering around and getting drunk and vandalizing other people's property made her shiver a bit. It was then that she realized how little she really knew the girl – and she vowed to amend that.

Kagome was having a similar feeling, though hers was more of a longing to comfort Kagura, instead of getting to know her better. There was a reminiscent, bittersweet look in the dark-haired girl's crimson eyes that hinted that the time she spent with Bankotsu and the rest meant more to her than she let on.

A call of 'Wait!' from Kagura stopped them in their tracks.

"I'll come with you," The red-eyed girl stated. "I wouldn't mind seeing Bank and the gang again."

Sango smiled, Kagome grinned and chirped a 'Come on!' at her, and they walked on, with Kagura by their side.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Tomoko woke the next morning with a pounding headache._

_She sat up too abruptly and let out a pained groan as pain lanced through her head. Resting her forehead against the window by her bedside, she concentrated on the condensation of her warm breath on the cool glass. Then, catching sight of the silver hair resting on the windowsill, the memories of last night surfaced – her dream, waking up, and finding that her silver-haired visitor had possibly been not-so-dream-like after all. She groaned again, her head aching in a different kind of pain, and brushed the single strand of hair off the polished wood. It drifted off and landed somewhere on the floor – she didn't bother looking._

"_You okay, Tomoko-chan?" Yuuki inquired inquisitively from the other bed, having awakened at the noises her friend was making._

"_Fine. Other than the fact that my head is splitting." Tomoko moped._

"_Ouch," The other girl winced sympathetically. "Try a warm shower. Always helps me."_

_And with that little nugget of wisdom, the chestnut-haired young woman hopped out of bed, whistling, grabbed her towel and a change of clothes, and promptly occupied the bathroom herself._

"_Ugh," Tomoko mumbled, managing to drag herself out of bed. She pulled her slippered feet across the carpeted floor and knocked a fist against the bathroom door. "How am I supposed to take a warm shower if you're in it?"_

"_You snooze, you lose." Came Yuuki's cheerful reply. The sound of the shower turning on greeted the ears of the girl outside the door._

"_I wasn't snoozing," Said girl complained. "I was _dying_."_

_There was no answer but the sound of Yuuki happily belting out '_Gives You Hell_' by the All-American Rejects, and the melody of running water hitting a tiled shower floor._

_--_

_A tired looking Tomoko trudged down the steps of her dorm and into the school cafeteria. She had indeed gotten her warm shower, but had not been able to dry her hair due to a malfunctioning hair dryer (she blamed it on the object, not on her inability to use any electrical devices whatsoever), thus her wet and tediously combed hair. The dampness of her hair, however, had only caused her headache to intensify, though the pain had been briefly alleviated when she was let a warm stream of water fall on the nape of her neck._

_Yuuki was already downstairs and sitting beside her boyfriend, chatting with several others students, including Senna. Tomoko grabbed a tray, heaped some food onto her plate without really looking at it, and made her way over the small group._

_Senna, Yuuki, and Ryuu greeted her with friendly smiles and made space for her to sit. She smiled back wanly and ate her breakfast with glee. Who said people with headaches couldn't simultaneously be gluttons?_

_A flash of silver, in the corner of her eye._

_She turned in time to see … Ryuu using his fork to put some scrambled eggs in his mouth. She sighed. _

_Then caught sight of silver making it's way out the cafeteria door, just as it had been the other day – and this time she was sure it wasn't simply a trick of light. Excusing herself politely, the raven-haired girl put her things away and stole out of the cafeteria._

_She didn't bother to look around, simply fetched an acoustic guitar from the storeroom and went back to where she had last seen the intriguing, silver-haired young man – the practice clearing, bordered by trees. She had barely started playing – a melody that she made up as she went along – when she heard his voice from behind her._

"_Tomoko, right?"_

_She smiled, and turned. _

"_Toga, right?"_

_He grinned back roguishly. "That's my name."_

"_And that's mine."_

"_So… Why'd you follow me?" He stuffed his hands in his pockets._

"_I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Gold fixed on blue. "Sure you don't."  
Blue stared back defiantly. "Well… I was curious. About you."  
"Why would you be curious about me, of all people?"_

"… _I had a dream."_

_She saw him stiffen slightly, but went on anyway. "It was about … why I came here. It was about my dad. And… There was someone there. Someone who could have been my father, had hair like my father's and might have looked like my father… but who wasn't my father, because of what he did."  
"And what did he do?"_

"… _made me feel loved. Comforted me."_

_Toga looked away, eyes darting around the clearing. "Well… isn't that what dads are supposed to do?"  
"Not mine. Mine has never done anything like that for me. This was someone else, I'm sure of it. Someone with silver hair just like my dad, but _definitely_ a different person."_

"_Humph."_

"_Would you know anything about it?" She said slyly._

"_Feh."_

"_Maybe… you were passing by last night? Did you see … anyone near my room?"  
"Keh."_

"_Maybe… _you_ happened to be near my room."_

"_And maybe I got half my hair pulled out when you refused to let go of it," he grumbled, his voice gruff. She grinned, realizing that he'd sort-of-confessed, sort-of-given in._

"_Come on now," She admonished with a small smile. "Don't be so stingy."_

" _You call not wanting to have my scalp ripped off by the rabid dreaming girl 'stingy'?" He pretended to be astonished._

"_Hey!" She made a mock horrified expression, though her blue eyes danced cheerfully. "I resent that! Okay, it may not be stingy, and I _was_ dreaming, but I was _not_ rabid!"_

"_So you say…" He cackled evilly and did a (very bad, in her opinion) impersonation of her. "'Aaagh! Don't leave me!' – and then that's where you rip their hair out."_

"_No!" Tomoko defended herself vehemently. "I do _not_ sound like that!'_

"_Keep telling yourself that," Toga soothed, hiccupping slightly with laughter._

"_You mean person!" She leaned over to smack him…_

_--_The camera kept zooming out till it showed the entire school grounds. Fade to black…--

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Here we are!" Kagura announced triumphantly, the moment they reached the stands by the school field, only a bit away from the Goshinboku. "Inuyasha said he was hanging out with Bankotsu, right?"

Kagome nodded absentmindedly and stared up at several young men, trying to figure out which one could be Bankotsu. It was kinda hard. There were like, seven of them. Kagura chuckled at her befuddled expression and decided to save her the trouble.

"That one's Bank." She pointed a painted fingernail at the young man sitting at the very top of the stands, cigarette dangling from his lips. "He's the one with the long black braid of hair, and the tattoo on his forehead."

"On his _forehead_?" Kagome grimaced. "That must've hurt."

"It did," Kagura sniggered. "I was with him when he got it done, otherwise he probably would've bawled like a baby. Hey, Jakotsu!"

She waved over to another black haired young man, this time with his short hair tied up, and green eyeliner.

"Hellooo, Kagura," He trilled. "Who are those … _girls_ you have with you?" A disgusted tone crept into his voice at the word 'girls'.

"The only girl he accepts is probably me," Kagura whispered to Kagome and Sango. "Jakotsu's so gay he can't see straight." She giggled.

"Hey, Kagura!" A third young man with a bandana over his head beckoned her over. Bankotsu looked down to see the three girls walking towards him, and swiftly got up, making his way down the stands.

"What's with the face tattoos?" Kagome whispered back to her friend. She glanced nervously at the man who had waved them over, and the purple stripes he had tattooed across his eyes.

"Oh, that's just to show they're 'badass'," Kagura waved a hand nonchalantly, forming quotation marks with the other as she said the word 'badass'. "Ren! Have you seen Inuyasha?"  
"You mean that hot hunk with the beautiful gold eyes and silver hair?" Jakotsu asked, immediately at her side, hearts in his eyes and hands clasped together.

"Er – sure, if you wanna put it that way," Kagura mumbled, trying to conceal her laughter. Sango didn't even bother, and snickered away behind her two friends for quite a while afterwards.

"Nope, haven't seen him," Renkotsu informed them once he'd walked over and snatched Jakotsu off Kagura's arm (he'd been clinging onto it and badgering her for Inuyasha's address).

"But… he said he would be here!" Kagome butted in, frowning.

Renkotsu spared her a brief glance, before turning away and lighting up a cigarette. "Sorry, girly. Haven't seen him. You wanna cig?"

He smirked, obviously expecting her to splutter or blush and refuse the cigarette. His smile dropped abruptly, however, when Kagome responded with a 'Sure,' and reached for the rolled up paper with who-knew-what inside it.

"Hey!" Kagura grabbed her arm and wrestled it down. "You're trying to quit, remember?"

"_Trying_ being the key word," Kagome muttered back, narrowing her eyes at the cigarette as if she could make it fly towards her by willpower alone.

Somebody laughed, and Kagura and Kagome both looked up. Sango stopped laughing and finally drew level with them instead of walking behind them. The young man with the braid – Bankotsu – was strolling towards them, a smirk evident on his handsome face.

"Seems like you're not as 'good' a girl as you seem," He raised an eyebrow at Kagome. Then he turned to Kagura, and his tone turned brusque and unwelcoming. "What are you doing here, Kagura?"

She responded in kind. "Just trying to find a friend of a friend."

"Inuyasha, right?"

Three nods from the three girls.

"Well, he's not here. Good luck finding him." Bankotsu turned away and started to leave. Kagome frowned at the way he spoke – concise and cold. Not at all like she'd expected.

"Bank, please." Kagura spoke again, her voice pleading this time. "Please, just let me explain…?"

"… We were the Shichinintai, Kagura. It's not like you ever belonged among us anyway."

"Bankotsu. Please."

"… One explanation."

"Thank you!" She shot an apologetic look at her two friends, who were staring at her with confused faces. "I just have to sort this out, you two. Sorry. Go look for Inuyasha without me, okay?"

" 'Kay!" Sango waved, grabbed Kagome, and zoomed off, happily chattering away again about where Inuyasha could be. Once a little while away, though, she slowed down, let go of her raven-haired friend, and both of them exchanged inquisitive glances. 'What's with _them_?',the glances seemed to say.

"… I swear, that's all it was, Bank. It was just a stupid arrangement with Kikyou's father. After my old man got divorced, he didn't force me to do it anymore. I'm sorry… Please don't do this to me." Kagura finished off her hurried explanation, staring at her friend's face hopefully and trying to gauge his reaction.

He just stared at her, his face expressionless.

Then it cracked into a hesitant smile. "I always knew it was something like that…" he mumbled, half trying to convince himself. Kagura had to grin at that – Typical Bankotsu, talking as if he knew it all when in fact he'd just found out.

She turned away to snigger a bit into her hand, then turned back to find his expression had changed; softened. He was looking at her in a way that made her stomach flutter, just a tiny bit. His hand came up – a rough, work worn hand – to stroke her chin with a surprisingly gentle touch. Then he tipped her face upwards, so he could meld his lips onto hers. She turned at the last second, and he found himself facing her cheek. Her eyes were downcast, so she didn't see the flicker of unreadable emotions in his eyes. Then he closed them, pecked her cheek and drew back.

She bit her lip. "It's all good, right, Bank?"

He swallowed. Thought back to the way she'd turned her head away from him. And nodded with what he hoped was a reassuring smile. "It's all good, Kagura. It's all good."

"I have to catch up with my friends now," she murmured. He nodded at her, indicating that she should leave, then, if she wanted to see her friends. She smiled, waved, hollered a goodbye at the rest of the gang, and ran off in the direction Kagome and Sango had left.

Bankotsu stared after her, remembering a time when the Shichinintai _were_ those friends that she spoke about.

--

Kagura made her way through the parking lot in search for her two friends just in time to see Sesshoumaru pull up in his car. Her eyes brightened and she walked towards the vehicle, intending to greet her friend – but stopped when she saw Rin get out after the silver-haired man. Another one of the young woman's dance classes that Sesshoumaru was picking her up from, then.

They were talking – she couldn't hear what they were saying, but slowed her pace so that she wouldn't reach them as fast and interrupt their conversation, which seemed to be drawing to a close anyway. There, Rin was leaving. Kagura raised a hand to call out to her, greet her before she left, but stopped short when the shorter woman turned, ran back to Sesshoumaru and pecked him on the lips.

Everything shattered.

She couldn't stay to see anymore. She didn't care how loud her footsteps were, all she knew was the volume of the blood roaring in her ears. And _hell no,_ she did _not_ care whether she interrupted them this time.

Kagura had taken track and field when she was in middle school. She was a fast runner. She wasn't the kind of girly runner who swung their arms like pinwheels from the elbows onwards. She pumped her legs, pushed her arms back and forth and practically flew across the tarmac. Away from _him_, away from what she'd just seen.

Apparently, though, he was faster. She couldn't even comprehend the idea of him running after _her_, especially after what she'd just witnessed, but images of them briefly holding hands, talking, bickering good-naturedly, images like that were filling her mind – and she realized that she _could_ believe that he was chasing her. The thing she really couldn't believe was that it was _Rin_ he was leaving there, standing alone, when he was pursuing her, _Kagura._

Just then he called her name, trying to sound nonchalant and impassive.

"_WHAT?!"_ She whirled around, making no effort to sound at all calm. She let her face show all that she was feeling – hurt, anger, betrayal. Care – too much care. And then watched as a momentary display of emotions briefly flickered across his visage when he caught sight of her expression.

"This Sesshoumaru not initiate the kiss Rin gave to him," He muttered, looking away. She could tell he was uncomfortable, despite the fact that after that second of weakness, his face gave nothing away. She could see it in his eyes. "Nor did this Sesshoumaru respond to it."

"… But you didn't pull away either. And … _why_? You're always around her, then you're around me," Kagura ranted. She didn't care how uncomfortable it made him. "Am I just _boring_ to you? Do you enjoy playing with the hearts of two girls at once? Are you that kind of sick, masochistic _idiot!?_"

"…" He swallowed almost imperceptibly. She could only tell by the way his throat moved.

"Forget this," She spat. "Go find Rin. I don't care anymore. First Bankotsu. I got rejected back then, you know? And I just rejected him. Because of _you_."

A bitter laugh tore itself from her lips. "I've got some kind of problem with guys – I always choose the wrong ones."

She turned and walked away.

**A/N:**  
To be continued… (dun dun dun) :D Sorry, I know the ending kinda sucks, but I wanted some KaguraSesshoumaruRin stuff in this chapter. Aaand, the InuKag stuff will have to wait till next chapter. (I'm so evil!)

And in case you were wondering, in the beginning of the chapter, the words at the end of that section with Inuyasha and Izayoi's grave (because yes, that was what it was, if you didn't know) were from the song Boston by Augustana. Sweet song. Oh and Shichinintai means 'Band of Seven'

Anyway, this chapter was just sort of a filler chapter, but I liked it. I just hope _you_ liked it too! Sayuri is a character I just made up out of nowhere – but she plays a bigger part later on.

OH, and I WON MY SKATING COMPETITION! :D granted, it was an amateur competition with very few competitors in the group I competed with, but I'm still proud of myself. :]

**REVIEW, PLEASE! **Compliments are _definitely_ always welcome (:P), as well as constructive criticism.

~Sesshy

PS: Sorry sorry sorry again for the late update! I wrote a lot of this chapter late into the night, though – and my parents were yelling at me for being such a slowpoke at 'finishing my work'. Which I was most definitely _not_ doing. So be grateful x]


	13. Losing The First War

**A/N: **Okay, I've made an effort to update faster than last time, so hope it satisfies you!  
And last chapter I reached the 100 REVIEW MARK! So thanks, the people out there who reviewed! –Blows kisses– :)  
Here's another chapter for thy enjoyment :P

**xxx**

_Last Chapter:_ A bitter laugh tore itself from her lips. "I've got some kind of problem with guys – I always choose the wrong ones."  
She turned and walked away.

**xxx**

**Holding Fast**

_**Chapter 13  
Losing The First War**_

"Kagura."

Her foot paused over the gravel of the road for a moment, then she set it down and continued walking without missing a beat. No more hesitating. She was done waiting and wishing.

"Kagura. You do not bore this Sesshoumaru."

"Thanks for that," She spat thickly, still striding away. "I'm so glad I don't bore _that Sesshoumaru_. What about _you?_"

"…"

She wheeled around – she couldn't help it. She wanted to see his face as she talked to him, see how he would react to her words, if he reacted at all. "You're always speaking like that! Like you're distancing yourself from _yourself_. All the formal words, all the third person speak. It's annoying. It's like you let no one close to you."

He said nothing, because he knew she was right.

"… and I hate that." Her red eyes glared at his own, but he refused to look into them. Usually he took satisfaction in watching people cower under his unwavering stare, but he severely disliked this kind of head on, painfully blunt approach that Kagura was using against him. Or maybe it was just the fact that it was _her_ using it that was affecting him. She was revealing his true self to him, pointing out the imperfections, the flaws, and making him find that he was disgusted with those parts of himself as well.

"… And I know that you're thinking things, but I never know what they are, because you never say them."

"…" He continued to look at her with eyes of molten gold. "… You do not bore… me."

Crimson irises suddenly snapped up to his, and he saw surprise in them. " –what?"

Her voice quivered noticeably, but he couldn't quite tell what it was from.

"You do not bore me, Kagura. _I _do not enjoy _'playing_' with anything. And…"

"And what?" She pushed, eyes now hopeful. "And what?"

"And this… _Bankotsu_ may have been a mistake," He lowered his voice, traced his eyes over her face, and nearly whispered the next sentence in a low baritone. "… But_ I_ wasn't. Will not be. Ahem." For the first time in a long time, he felt a bit flustered.

She just kept staring at him. Why wouldn't she stop staring? Then she smiled, and he decided never to speak in third person around her again.

**xxx**

Inuyasha awoke with a start, knocking his head against something hard. He swore vehemently, then realized what the hard object was, and mumbled a quiet apology.

"Ah… Sorry, mother." He muttered, lying back down with a sigh.

Staring up at the graying skies that surrounded the field Izayoi's grave was set into, he thought back to earlier in the day. He'd come here to talk to his mother after arguing with Kagome. Before he knew it, all kinds of things had been spilling out. How he met her, how she always made him chuckle at her silliness, how blue her eyes were, the way her laugh sounded… Of course, he hadn't been poetic; he'd been gruff and awkward, but then he found himself continuing on, talking about Naraku and his abuse of his daughter. Possibly both his daughters. Talking about the filming of the movie, talking about anything that came to mind – he hadn't visited Izayoi for so long.

After a while, he had felt his eyelids drooping, felt sleep taking a hold of him, and had somehow fallen asleep with the grass as his pillow and the grave as his bed head. And now, he rubbed the bump forming on his head absentmindedly, watching the progress of several cumulus clouds across the sky. Then he turned his head to the side, away from the clouds that rolled across his vision, and found a single white flower fluttering gently in the breath that he exhaled. He blew, and one petal peeled off the bloom to fall to the ground. A weirdly mournful mood was stealing over him.

Kagome entered his mind, and he realized that she didn't know where he was. He'd told her he was going to see Bankotsu – and knowing Kagome, she'd probably have gone to look for him. But she'd obviously have found out Inuyasha wasn't present if she went there, and if so… where was she?

"Shit." He cursed again, and pushed himself up. And promptly bumped his head against the stone grave once more. And swore again. And apologized to his mother yet again. After that, he finally stood, brushing some dirt and dried grass off his jeans. The sun was setting in a vibrant display of colour, and he realized with a start that Kagome, being the little airhead she was, might still be searching for him. With a quick goodbye to Izayoi, he spun away from the grave and sprinted out of the field.

"Stupid wench."

Several people stared at him as he rushed through the streets towards Sango's place, hoping she'd be there. A young man with a severe bedhead, wrinkled clothes and with flower petals sticking to him here and there. That he looked a bit messy was an understatement – after all, he'd just spent half a day snoozing in a field, right above where his mother was buried. The soil there was looser than the other parts of the field; a lot of the dirt on the ground had stuck to the back of his shirt and pants and remained there.

Knock, knock.

Sango got up from the armchair she was lounging on (incidentally the very same one Kagome had clung to earlier that day in the fierce battle to get her to go find Inuyasha) to answer the door.

"Hey, Sango?"  
"Inuyasha?!" She started in surprise, then promptly leaned forward and delivered a sound flick to his forehead.

"Hey!" He yelped as her finger connected firmly with his head, emitting a dull 'thwack'. "What the hell was that for!?"

"You big idiot," Sango reprimanded him sharply. "Kagome and I were looking all over for you! And _whyyyy_ were you not where you said you were going to be? Huh?" She brandished the book she had been reading (A sci-fi novel – '_Pandora's Star'_ by Peter F. Hamilton) at him. It was a rather thick book, and Inuyasha jerked backwards at the sight of it being waved right in front of his nose.

"What is that, a _brick?_"

"It's a book, you dolt," Sango fumed, but stopped shaking it in his face. "You'd know if you actually read any."

"I read books…" He muttered in a weak defense for himself, before remembering why he was standing on her doorstep in the first place. "Anyway, Sango. I came to find the wench. Is she here?"

He leaned past the chestnut haired girl to peer into her place, searching for a glimpse of raven hair or cerulean blue eyes. Sango leaned across the doorway, casually blocking his view of her home.

"Her name is Ka-go-me, stu-pid," She annunciated. "And no, I haven't seen her since we _went to find Bankotsu, and found that YOU WEREN'T THERE!"_

"Whoa! Sorry, sorry," He held up his hands. "Calm down. I want to die old."

But she was on an unstoppable rampage. "- and you just _took off_ like it was the most normal thing in the world after you plant one on a girl! And _then_, you _lied_ about where you were going, and-"

"Sango! Where's Kagome?" He demanded, cutting her off impatiently. _ I don't have time for this crap._

"I don't know!" She snapped back. "She went off searching for _you_, you big fathead!"  
He cursed and turned away, stalking back down the hallway and into the street. But somewhere in his mind, he was thinking… _fathead?!_

**xxx**

_Inuyasha, aged six._

A light laugh tinkled through the air upon seeing the young and cheerful looking six year old in the photo. Slim fingers turned the page, and a slender hand brushed back a lock of raven hair.

_Inuyasha, aged seven._

A small smile spread across the visage that held a tender expression. The weight on the bed shifted slightly, wrinkling the red and black sheets a bit. Plastic crinkled as another page was turned.

_Inuyasha, aged eight._

The picture showed a young boy with a big smile on his face, silver hair just touching his shoulders. There was a birthday cake in front of him, with six candles on it. A beautiful woman stood behind him, a smile of equal proportions gracing her features as well. Another page was turned. There were no more photographs.

Kagome frowned and flipped back to the other page, examining the woman behind eight-year-old Inuyasha. She guessed that this was Izayoi, his mother. Sango had told her about the woman, and how she had died… Inuyasha had inherited some of her beautiful features, she thought.

She jumped in surprise upon hearing a door open somewhere downstairs. She couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips when she heard a thump, then the cursing of a deep voice. Inuyasha.

Flipping the photo album she had discovered closed, she stuffed it back where she had found it on his bookshelf, and stood up off his bed, smoothing the sheets as best she could where she had crinkled them. Biting her lip in hesitation, she made up her mind and took several quick steps over to the door, reaching for the handle.

But just as her fingers brushed the cool metal, the handle turned and the door opened full force. In her face.

"OWW!" She cried, clutching her forehead. "STUPID!" She glared at the newcomer who had just stepped into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Inuyasha stared back in equal anger and surprise.

"Looking for you!" Kagome bit back accusatorily. "Where did you disappear to, anyway?"

"Listen, I already got the whole 'why-did-you-lie', bla bla bla, lecture from Sango, okay?"

"Hmph." She turned away, feeling her cheeks heat up slightly from anger.

"Feh." He folded his arms and did the same.

Awkward silence ensued.

"So…" Kagome said stiffly. "Why were you looking for me?"

"Because I knew you were still looking for me."

"AND THAT'S ONLY BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WHERE YOU WERE GOING TO – MMPH!"

"Shut up…" He sighed, having placed his hand over her mouth.

"Mmmph! Mmph, mmph, mmph, _mmmph!_" She pried at his hand, managing to pull it halfway off her mouth. "I said, _no I will not!_"

He smothered her words with his other hand. "Just be quiet, would you?!"

"MMPH!" She scratched at his skin like a cat.

"Ouch!" He instinctively snatched the hand back, accidentally freeing her mouth.

"- GO AND I HAD TO GO LOOK FOR YOU AND- " She continued, not hindered at all by the slight pause.

He stared at her, trying to ignore the way her voice stung his ears. Her eyes were angry and hard, and her hair was messy and her clothes were as rumpled as his were, just not as dirty. A glance at the window behind her told him it was already very dark outside – the sky had been a dusky grey-blue when he'd entered the house, though the sun had already set. Inuyasha looked back at the slight young woman who was now _poking him in the stomach with every word_ and had to repress the urge to smile.

Repress the urge to hug her.

Repress the urge to wind his hands into that black, silky hair. To feel her smooth, cool skin against his. To…

_Uh-oh. Bad thoughts, Inuyasha. Bad, bad, bad. Badbadbad. Bad thoughts. Badthoughts badthoughts. _The little, sensible voice in his head repeated the words over and over again. He pressed the voice to the very back of his brain – he didn't feel like listening to reason at the moment. After all, why _shouldn't _someone hug a person who was currently scolding them nonstop? Right?

And so he did.

He impulsively wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to him. Felt her exhale in surprise as she was pressed to his chest, and felt her deep (_really deep_) intake of breath when he nuzzled the skin against her neck and stroked her hair.

_See, it's things like these that made me kiss you._

"Mm. You smell nice," He mumbled, voice muffled by her neck.

Kagome felt herself immediately impersonate a tomato. "I-Inuyasha… wh-wha…" was all she managed to stutter out.

He chuckled into her neck, and she shivered as she felt his breath against her skin. Then she was being tipped over, and over, and her legs were being hefted up and then she was being carried against a warm body.

And then she was dumped unceremoniously on the bed. Something fabric-y and soft landed on her leg and she felt around, picking it off and sitting up. "What? Inuyasha… Why'd you throw me your t-shirt?" She held it in front of her face to conceal her bright red blush. Besides, it smelt nice.

A pair of his boxers landed next to the t-shirt.

"It's way too dark outside – I'm not letting you go back to Sango's _now_. You can stay here. With me." His voice was muffled, as his head was in the closet, rummaging around. "Change into those if you want. Call Sango; tell her you won't be going back."

"More like I'm being held here against my will," She muttered, but complied, scooping up the clothes he tossed at her and making her way to the bathroom.

She examined herself in the mirror, studying her reflection curiously. She looked tired. There were dark rings around her blue eyes. Blue and black. Blue black. Like bruises, she thought with a shudder. Pulling up her sleeve she examined a healing wound on her shoulder, then traced the small scar left by the nasty cut on her collarbone. Unconsciously she fumbled for cigarettes in the pocket of her jeans, but then realized that she'd quit.

Kagome stumbled out of the bathroom a few minutes later with her other clothes in her hand, feeling much more comfortable in the oversized t-shirt and boxers that Inuyasha had lent to her. She yawned, opening the door.

And froze.

So did Inuyasha. He froze right in the act of pulling his shirt over his head.

"Uh…" Kagome felt red dust her cheeks once again, and heat creeping up her neck.

Inuyasha stared at her with wide golden eyes, then began the process of pulling his shirt down so that it covered his bare torso.

"Sorry!" Kagome squeaked, but the young man noticed that she didn't cover her eyes or look away. He smirked.

"I'm taking off my pants next, so you might wanna get out."

That got her _really_ blushing, and the next sound he heard was the door slamming and her footsteps thudding hurriedly down the stairs. He grinned.

Kagome tried to keep her blush from spreading all throughout her body as she scrambled down the stairs. She grabbed for her cell phone, only to realize that they were in the pockets of her jeans. Which, unfortunately, she had dropped upstairs upon seeing Inuyasha shirtless… She was _not_ going back up there.

Grabbing the wireless phone from the kitchen counter, Kagome settled herself in an armchair and dialed the number for Sango's place.

"Hello?" The voice of her friend sounded through the earpiece. Kagome froze, guilt coursing through her – Sango sounded so worried. How could she have just run off without telling Sango where she was going? _Stupid, stupid, Kagome_, she scolded herself.

"If this is another prank call, and you're about to ask me what I'm wearing, then I'm hanging up!" Sango's voice turned angry.

Kagome had to smile. "It's me, Sango."

"Kagome! Where the hell were _you?!_ Listen, Inuyasha came looking for you, so-"

"Yeah, I'm at his place, Sango. Relax. He told me to tell you that I'm being kidnapped for the night – I mean, that it's too dark and 'dangerous' for me to go back to your place." Kagome scoffed, making air quotations around the word 'dangerous', even though she knew Sango couldn't see her.

"Kags, if you knew how worried I was…" Sango sighed into the phone, a rush of static.

"Sorry," The black-haired girl apologized meekly. "I'm reaaally sorry."

"Yeah, yeah," Sango sounded tired. "Anyway. I'll see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yep. Bye, Sango. Goodnight."

A yawn. "G'night, 'gome."

Click.

Kagome hauled herself off the armchair and placed the phone gently back into its holder. All of a sudden she felt extremely tired; the events of the day must be catching up to her. Dragging her feet up the stairs, she paused for a moment before peeking into Inuyasha's room. He was (wearing pants, thank god) standing beside his bed in his sleeping clothes – namely, boxers and… nothing.

"Put on some clothes!" Kagome blurted.

"Huh?" Inuyasha turned towards her, and she saw that he'd been staring at something clutched in his hand.

"Put on some clothes, otherwise I'm not staying here!" Kagome covered her eyes with her palms… then parted her fingers just a tad.

"Feh." Inuyasha walked past her and tucked whatever it was he'd been staring at into a bag that he'd left lying on the floor. "It's not like I'm sleeping the same room as you. No problem… right?"

Kagome opened her fingers just a bit wider in response, then promptly closed the gap again. "Eep. Problem."

"Keh. Too bad."

She pouted, then moved her hands away from her face to show him pleading, glimmering blue eyes.

"… don't look at me like that!"

Puppy eyes on full power.

"…"

Blink, blink.

"Fine!" He grabbed a shirt from his closet and pulled it over his head. "Happy now?"

Kagome chuckled and nodded, before launching herself into his bed and curling up in the sheets. "Mmm…"

Inuyasha stared determinedly at the wall. "I'll be on the couch."

A sleepy 'Mhm…'

He allowed himself a stray glance towards the bed. He could barely see her jet-black head of hair hidden in the duvet. "… goodnight, Kagome."

A soft exhalation answered his quiet statement. She'd probably already fallen asleep. He allowed himself a small smirk before flipping a switch beside the doorway, turning off the lights, and then exiting the room and thumping down the stairs.

Kagome opened her eyes.

She crawled out of the bed, and humming the Mission Impossible theme song to herself quietly, crept towards the corner of the room, where she rooted around like a curious pig till she found her target. A small cackle escaped her throat as she held it up.

Inuyasha's bag.

Digging into the pockets, she managed to pull out two sets of keys, one phone number scribbled onto the back of a receipt (very old, by the looks of it), his cell phone, a rubber band, a pack of cigarettes (most likely taken off Kagome herself), several different school papers, and a folded photograph.

She unfolded the last item, curiously. Sapphire eyes skimmed over the image, filled with surprise and amazement. It was a photograph of Inuyasha and her, dancing together. The very same one that she had kept between the pages of her photo album. Her mouth fell open in realization.

Inuyasha…

HE WAS STALKING HER!

Then she immediately dismissed the idea. Imagining the silver-haired young ruffian in a dark coat and hat, sneaking around corners in her footsteps, Kagome was forced to muffle her laughter. It was just too funny a thought. Inuyasha must've gotten this photo sometime when he was at her place, she deduced. Or rather, Naraku's place. Thoughts of her stepfather wiped the laughter away quickly, and she sobered up as she recalled the precarious situation she and Souta were in.

Nevertheless, after she had pulled herself back into bed and tucked the photo under her pillow, she fell asleep with a small smile gracing her lips.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Yuuki popped her head around the corner to peer into the library. "There you are, Tomoko! You have a phone call."_

"_Okay. Thanks." Said girl slipped her bookmark back into the book she'd just been reading (_Elsewhere, _by_ Gabrielle Zevin_) and closing it with a dull _thud_._

_Yuuki handed Tomoko the phone she held in her hand, as the other girl approached the doorway. "Here."_

"_Thanks. Hello?" Tomoko placed it by her ear, speaking cheerfully into the mouthpiece. The answering 'Hello, Tomoko' from the other side of the line had her freezing, her eyes widening._

'Tomoko, will you answer me?'

_She opened and closed her mouth, but no sound came out. _

'Tomoko!'

_She swallowed. "Leave me alone, dad." And then she hit the 'end call' button with her thumb, and the line went dead. Handing the phone back to Yuuki, she gave her a quick smile of gratitude and then brushed past her, down the hallway and into the student lounge. Groups of students hung about here and there, some resting in the armchairs that were arranged here and there in the cozy looking room, others by the pool table, or watching some TV. Tomoko was about to turn around and leave when someone caught her arm._

_She looked back to see Senna smiling at her. "Hey, Tomoko! Here, I want you to have this – it's for the talent show. They say it's not compulsory, but _everyone's _going to be competing. You're to form a band and then perform. If you make it through the first few rounds, you get to go to the semifinals and then finals, which are held in a hotel elsewhere. The winning band gets a free recording contract! Good luck!"_

_The cheerful girl skipped away, and Tomoko was left staring blankly at the yellow flyer that had been shoved into her hand. Reading through it absentmindedly, she noted that the competition started in two weeks. A short time for preparation, but it was manageable. She even started running through possible band members in her mind. Yuuki, Ryuu, and there was this amazing bassist she'd seen the other day – what was his name, Daisuke? – but all of a sudden she caught herself._

_What was she thinking?_

_She was already envisioning herself as lead singer. She wouldn't sing. Or rather, she _couldn't_ sing. Her father had sent her to this music school to distance himself from her, just because she wouldn't comply with his wishes – all he wanted was for her to become an expert in an instrument, and he disapproved of her singing. Even with her rebellious and angry attitude to her controlling father, she somehow couldn't sing._

_Somehow, she found it hard to sing in front of people, after that incident. Her father had called guests over and asked her to perform in front of them. Tomoko had always been shy; and she was extremely nervous. She'd brought the guitar he'd given her onto the makeshift stage that had been set up in the garden, and had started playing._

_She played 'wonderfully', as the guests had complimented her. But she had also sang, and later, they paid no attention to her playing, and praised her that she 'sang like an angel.' Her father didn't like that. He was a proud man, he had had a plan for his life, and _her_ life, and he hated to see any of his plans being disrupted. It had all gone downhill from there onwards, and Tomoko found herself almost physically unable to sing in front of anyone after that._

_She wouldn't be competing in this competition._

_She crumpled up the flyer and tossed it over her shoulder, walking quickly out of the common room without a second glance. If she had looked back, she'd have seen the dark-haired figure stoop and unfold the wrinkled piece of paper, and study her retreating back with curious, violet eyes._

--

"_Tomoko, am I right?"_

_The low, quiet voice over her shoulder made her look up with a start from the book she was hunched over. Unfortunately, this caused the back of her head to collide with the forehead of someone else, and the next few seconds were spent groaning in pain._

_Then, when they were both coherent enough to look up at each other without wincing, they did so._

"… _Daisuke, right?" She mumbled, recognizing the fantastic bassist she had seen just the other day in a practice room._

_He nodded, still clutching his forehead. "Sorry about the scare."_

"_No, it's fine. Sorry about your head," She gestured towards the slight swelling in his forehead with a wry smile, closing her book and turning fully towards him. "Uh… why did you want to speak with me again?"_

"…" _Daisuke stared at her with intense violet eyes, before pulling a chair out for himself and sitting down. "The talent show."_

"_What about it?" She forced herself to remain nonchalant. _

"_Tomoko-chan, I saw you crumple up the flyer in the common room… I wanted to ask you why."_

_She didn't reply, but merely studied his face with impassive blue eyes._

"_Why are you so opposed to something like that?" He pressed._

"_How do you know I'm opposed to it?" Tomoko replied defensively._

_Daisuke chuckled, and she thought she detected a hint of bitterness in his laugh. "I'm good at reading people's expressions."_

_The girl sitting next to him stared at him warily. She sighed, lowering her gaze. "I'm sorry. I just… can't."_

_Daisuke nodded in acceptance, tapping a beat on the wooden table absentmindedly. "I'm friends with Toga, you know."_

_She looked up, curiosity lighting up in her eyes. "Really?"_

"_Yeah. Been his best friend for ages. He's usually a very antisocial person."_

"_Didn't seem that way to me," She commented idly. "He was really friendly."_

"_That's very rare," Daisuke informed her in a low voice. "Toga isn't one to step up and make friends."_

_She shot him a teasing glance. "… Are you?"_

_He grinned. "I like to think of myself as a people person."_

"_Mm. Anyway, are _you_ competing in the talent show?"_

"_Everyone is." He seemed to be gauging her reaction, his uniquely coloured eyes scrutinizing her face._

"_Not me." She kept her expression blank._

"_We'll see about that." He gave her another roguish grin, then stood up. "After all, you sang in front of Toga, didn't you?" He leant forward and whispered into her ear. "Maybe you two are just compatible."_

_He was gone before she could respond, and she was left to protest with an empty room._

_--_

_It was the next day, and she had spent a sleepless night tossing and turning in her bed, while Yuuki slept soundly in the bed beside hers. Somehow, the things Daisuke had said to her kept returning to her mind, over and over again._

'After all, you sang in front of Toga, didn't you?'

_It was like he was hinting at something else other than her fear of singing._

'Toga isn't one to step up and make friends.'

_Yet he had done exactly that, that day in the woods. What was that about, if not making friends? And he seemed pretty good at it as well._

'Maybe you two are just compatible.'

_She tried to convince himself that he meant that only in terms of a band for a talent show, because she had already (albeit unknowingly) performed in front of him once. But there was a niggling feeling that Daisuke meant a whole lot more than that._

_Tomoko rubbed her eyes and repressed a yawn. She glanced at her watch, then groaned. It was still early. But Yuuki's bed had been empty, and she had automatically assumed that class had already started, or was starting soon – she had a frequent problem of sleeping in late. There was plenty of time till classes actually begun, so she changed direction and headed towards the indoor practice rooms._

_A captivating, haunting melody reached her ears as she entered the hallway. The rooms were soundproof, but someone had apparently left the door open a crack. Tomoko ventured forward to see Ryuu sitting at a piano, fingers dancing almost effortlessly over the keys. The tune he spun was mournful and yet strangely hopeful, and as she watched, he ended it with a tinkling glissando towards the end of the piano keys. A moment of silence passed, then he turned, realized Tomoko was standing just outside the room and smiled at her through the large glass window set into the wall of the practice room._

_She returned the smile, then moved on, not wishing to disturb his practice. That was what he loved, she realized. Playing the piano. It was with bitterness that she reflected that she was not able to do the same thing – to perform what she loved to do. _

_Another window passed, and she peered inside. It was occupied by several students obviously practicing for the approaching talent show. The next practice room was also full, and the next. She reached the end of the hallway, and hoping that it would be empty, peeked through the open door. _

_Toga stood in the centre of the room, alone. An electric guitar was in his hands, plugged into the amp that stood in the corner of the room. As she watched, he started playing, and she found that she recognized the tune. _

_The place in front of the microphone looked tantalizingly blank._

_She fought the urge to go in there and take her rightful place behind the mike, but Daisuke's words kept echoing through her head, as if egging her on. _

'You sang in front of Toga, didn't you? Maybe you two are just compatible.'

_Before she knew it, she'd opened the door even further and stepped into the room._

_He looked up, and stopped playing. "Hey, Tomoko. What's up?"_

"_Keep playing that tune," She told him, shutting the door behind her with a soft click. "And plug in the mike."_

_Toga did as she asked, looking at her, slightly confused. "I thought your main instrument was the guitar."_

_She didn't answer him. Instead, she strode to the front of the mike, and smiled at him as he started playing the tune, starting over again from the intro. "I've been fighting this urge for the longest time. Just listen."_

_Then she opened her mouth, closed her eyes, and stopped fighting._

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**xxx**

**A/N: **So, how was that? Please tell me in the form of a **REVIEW! :D**

Anyway, let it be noted that Sesshoumaru and Kagura are _not_ in a relationship… but there have been some breakthroughs. :) I also tried to put a bit more storyline into this chapter, because the last one was just kind of filler-ish. But let it be noted that the action will return next chapter! And, so will Naraku and Kikyou, cuz we haven't been hearing from _them_ for a while. –Evil grin–

Again, **reviews please!** And constructive criticism is always welcome.

~Sesshy


	14. Crash

**A/N: **Okay, first and foremost, I realize that I haven't updated for quite a while (I haven't kept track of time lately, so that may be a gross understatement).

Sorry 'bout that.

Things have been going by so fast, I can't seem to find time to do anything. Plus I've hit this big, fat, lack of inspiration block. I'm also working on some other ideas for original stories, and fanfiction has kind of taken second place after them. Besides, this story has lost all appeal for me. I'm always looking forward to start on a fresher, improved idea.

But I just decided to push on anyway; so here we are, with the latest chapter of:

**Holding Fast**

_**Chapter 14  
Crash**_

_This song was supposed to be sung by a male vocalist. This song wasn't the right song for her voice. It wasn't the best song he could have played, he'd just jumped straight into the first few chords and that was when she'd interrupted._

_The song wasn't supposed to fit her so well._

_But it did._

Left the ground,  
In black and white.  
And when the plane went down,  
The colors all around.  
I know by now,  
The margin's slight.  
And still I can't get out,  
She's all I think about.  
Can't let her go,  
It's who you know…

_Without even looking at her, he could tell that her eyes were closed. Her voice dipped lower when it was needed, and at the last note of the stanza, she sang it in the perfect tone. He didn't know how to describe it, it was like a throaty … no… it was raw with an emotion he'd never heard in her voice before. _

_In fact, in the times that they'd talked, he'd never found out much about her, and she hadn't gotten much information about himself out of him either. _

_It struck him, just then, just how little they knew each other. Yet here they were, two almost-strangers – or were they almost-friends?_

We came down to watch the world walk by  
And all she found was trouble in my eyes  
From the sky she pulled me down tonight  
Let her go…  
Let her go…

_Even though Tomoko was the one singing the song, he found himself mouthing the lyrics along with her as he played the tune on the guitar. He nudged the knob on the guitar, turning the volume up just a bit. The music swelled and filled the room even more._

She moves fast,  
Takes control.  
And like a heart attack,  
I know I can't turn back.  
And time just passed,  
Nights moved slow.  
And she was all I had,  
I thought I'd never last, can't let her go,  
It's who you know…

_It was odd how the lack of drums made the whole song seem so much more powerful. It was just the guitar and her voice, harsh and soft, soft and harsh. They seemed to be switching around and blending at the same time. He'd never thought such an unlikely match would produce such harmonious music._

We came down to watch the world walk by,  
And all she found was trouble in my eyes.  
From the sky she pulled me down tonight,  
Let her go…  
Let her go…

_Let go. Losing your battles aren't necessarily bad things._

We came down to watch the world walk by,  
And all she found was trouble in my eyes.  
From the sky she pulled me down tonight,

_Let go._

She calls out the farther that I fly,  
I love that sound so give me one more line.  
From the sky she pulled me down tonight,  
Let her go…  
Let her go…  
Let her go…  
Let her go…

_Tomoko's voice faded out; Toga stopped playing. They stood there for a moment in silence, broken only by the noise of Tomoko's light breathing into the mike. Toga shifted awkwardly; his fingers slipped over the guitar strings, causing the note he accidentally played to echo through the silence around them. He winced, though he knew the girl standing in front of him wouldn't be able to see him._

"_So…" She cleared her throat, attempting to make conversation._

"_That was good." He commented, wincing again at his own inability to comment on anything other than the obvious._

"_Thanks…" Apparently, though, she didn't find his comment at all clumsy or uncomfortable. He could hear the smile in her voice, could see the tense set of her shoulders relaxing._

"_What are you thinking of naming it, then?"_

"_Huh?" Tomoko and Toga both looked over at the door. The voice that had spoken earlier was neither of theirs – it belonged to Yuuki. She stood in the doorway, a crooked smile bending on her lips, drumsticks in hand. Ryuu and Daisuke were close behind her, sporting similar, knowing smiles as well._

"_Think of naming what?" Tomoko prodded._

"_The band," Ryuu cut across Yuuki as she was about to speak, walking into the room. He rested his hand casually on the mike stand, looking back and forth from Toga to Tomoko. "We're making one, aren't we?" He asked nervously, slightly less confident upon seeing their confused looks._

"_No." They answered in unison._

"_Yes we are," Yuuki snapped, entering the room as well. Daisuke trailed behind, whistling idly. "At least, that's what Daisuke told me." She looked round at the raven-haired young man._

_He looked everywhere but at them._

"_Dai-su-ke…" Toga growled at his friend._

"_Uh – yeah?" Said friend twiddled his thumbs and tried his best to look casually nonchalant (failing completely, of course)._

"_Did you tell them we were making a band?" Tomoko growled, just as threatening as Toga – if not more. "I thought I told you that I _wasn't_."_

"_You also told me that you couldn't perform in front of others," He pointed out smartly. "And that your main instrument was the guitar. But," He continued, waving an arm in a sweeping motion towards the two (subtly growling) musicians, "obviously your playing pales in comparison to your voice."_

_A smile spread itself slowly and languorously across his face. "Seems like there's a lot you haven't told me, Tomoko-chan."_

"_Go away." Toga growled again, not in the least bit affected. Tomoko, on the other hand, was flushing a deeper and deeper red._

_Daisuke 'tsk'ed at his silver haired friend. "How poetic, Toga. 'Go away.' I think I'll just go cry in a corner now."_

"… _Apocalypse." Tomoko mumbled thoughtfully, breaking the silence that had fallen over the small group._

"_Huh?" Immediately all eyes snapped to her._

"_Uh – I was just thinking. A good name… Fifty Klicks To Apocalypse…"_

"_You know what?" Yuuki beamed suddenly, stepping between the small glaring contest that had been started between Toga and Daisuke in the moment of silence. "That's actually a really good idea."_

"_Yeah," Ryuu grinned as well, siding with his girlfriend. He placed a comforting hand on Toga's shoulder; a gesture of friendship. But it was shrugged off, as Toga 'hmph'ed and crossed his arms stubbornly. Daisuke smirked. He knew that his side had won by now, since they'd convinced the one who was protesting the most stubbornly against forming a band – Tomoko._

"'_Fifty Klicks To Apocalypse' it is," Yuuki grinned._

* * *

"Daddy, I need to borrow your car."

Naraku looked up from his newspaper and push his black-framed spectacles further up the bridge of his nose. "Why would you need to do that, Kikyo?"

"Because."

"That isn't an answer."

"_Daddy._" She used that imploring tone that always seemed to materialize in her voice when she was trying to get something she wanted.

"Kikyo, I believe that I have a right to know why you want to go gallivanting off in _my_ car." Red eyes bored into her own.

"I mean, mine is, uhm… inconveniently unavailable?" She flicked back a lock of ebony hair, and fidgeted uncomfortably.

"And how would it be so?" He shook the newspaper out slightly and resumed reading. Kikyo relaxed as his piercing gaze was removed from her, and stopped fidgeting.

"Kikyo, answer my question."

"Well, you know, me and a couple of friends were out the other day, and, well, we accidentally…" She trailed off with a few mumbles.

"You accidentally what?"

"… trashed my car." She near-whispered.

"WHAT?!" His reaction made her flinch slightly; she was anticipating violence an anger. However, her father simply cleared his throat and settled back in his chair, returning to his paper. The anger vanished, just as quickly as it had surfaced, beneath his calm exterior.

"… Daddy?" The girl inquired nervously, unconsciously fidgeting again.

"Ahem. Of course you may not borrow my car, Kikyo. I am not some fool who will endlessly provide you with lavish gifts while you seem to determinedly destroy them one by one." _At least, not unless I need to._ He added silently.

"_Pleaaaase, _daddy." His daughter whined, and he looked up at her with slight annoyance, ready to reproach her, rebuke her.

As his eyes took in her long black hair and pretty features, he realized just how much she looked like his other daughter, no matter that they were not blood related. How odd.

Then a glimmer of an idea began to manifest in his mind.

"Kikyo… I take it you are acting in the new film I am currently directing?"

"Yes," She answered, and he could almost hear the sulky '_But not in the main role you had promised me'_ that she refrained from adding onto the end of her sentence.

"So, you have taken an interest in acting?" He continued, scanning over the next page of his newspaper.

"Yeah, but what does this have to do with anything?"

"Kikyo, I will let you use my car, if you promise to do me one, small favour."

* * *

"Miroku…"

"Mm?"

"Miroku, I think I love you!"

_Oh, crap._

"… Miroku?" It was a threatening tone now.

"Uh, yes, dearest?"

"Did you just say 'Oh, crap'?"

_I said that aloud?! _"Uh… no?"

"I can't believe this!" Sayuri got up from where she had been sitting (and quite happily, too) in the dark-haired man's lap.

"Can't believe what?"

"You don't love me?"

"Listen, darling, we've only been together for a few days-"

"So?!" The small girl protested, flinging out her hands dramatically. Miroku's inner self sighed, wondering why he'd gone out with her in the first place. Oh wait, it was because he was _somewhat_ jealous of somebody. Okay, not 'somewhat' jealous. It was full-blown, green-eyed-monster envy. Same difference, right?

The fact that the girl sported some excellent… ahem, _assets, _also helped quite a bit.

Oh hold on, she was asking him something.

"Uh, sorry. What?"

"I _said_, don't you believe in love at first sight?" Sayuri's eyes were practically sparking now, her expression furious. Miroku resisted the urge to cover his own eyes.

"Yes, well, uhm." Was his intelligent reply. In his mind, however, he was thinking something more like ; '_Yes, actually, I do. But I've already experienced it – and it wasn't with you._'

If he said what he was thinking, though, the angry girl in front of him would probably strip the flesh from his bones, inducing a painful death. Then she'd use his small intestine as a skipping rope.

Ouchies.

He wisely remained silent.

By expertly blanking out during his girlfriend's (most likely his ex, now, actually) irate monologue, he played a mental game of snakes and ladders with himself, only zoning back into the real world when the door slammed shut.

Miroku cast a wary eye around the now empty room. _Oh, will you _look at that_. She's gone! Haha!_

The door was slammed open just at that moment (he let out a very un-manly squeak) as Sayuri decided that having the last word was not enough – she had to have to last _last_ word as well.

"And don't bother begging me to come back, because I _WON'T!_"

SLAM.

Miroku breathed in through his nose and out through his mouth several times. If she heard him laughing from where she was probably stomping angrily down the hallway, she'd come back and they'd have to go through the 'I'm so angry and betrayed I thought you cared for me bla bla bla' thing again.

And he did _not_ want that.

He thought for a brief moment about her last, last words; _"And don't bother begging me to come back, because I WON'T!"_

And he allowed himself a small chuckle.

"You needn't worry about _that_ happening."

* * *

Kikyo hefted her large handbag over her shoulder for the third time; it was something she did when she was nervous. Her hazel eyes nervously scanned the white hallway and she did her best to look confident as she strolled down it, heels clacking on the immaculate tiles.

The words that Naraku had spoken to her, the favour he had asked of her in return for his car, echoed in her head.

"_You are aware that your sister – Kagome's – mother is in the hospital, are you not?"_

She felt so out of place, like everyone was staring at her. In reality, she knew she fit in perfectly, just like a visitor heading towards a hospital room – but in her mind she felt like a victim of all the stares that she could almost feel piercing her.

Looking around nervously, she was surprised to see that nobody was even paying any attention to her.

"_Kagome – that brat – signed some forms when she turned 18. Forms that prevent me from touching Korari at all."_

Reaching the desk, Kikyo placed a manicured hand on the surface and cleared her throat delicately. The receptionist – a young, inexperienced looking girl –turned to her with a flustered expression on her face.

"_I want you to use those acting skills you insist that you have, and masquerade as Kagome for just a little while. You will place Korari in my control, so that I can keep track of everything and anything that happens to her – or control it."_

"Higurashi Kagome to see Onigumo Korari, please." Kikyo forced a smile to her lips.

The receptionist nodded briefly and directed her attention at a computer screen. She tapped a few keys, then frowned.

"Sorry miss, but there is no Onigumo Korari in this hospital." She mumbled meekly.

Kikyo cursed the woman in her mind. She must have changed her name. "Try Higurashi Korari?"

A few more keys were pressed.

"… I'm sorry, but there's no record of -"

"There must be." Kikyo interrupted her, feeling her fingers dig into her palm where she had clenched the first that rested on the tabletop. "She must be here. Check again."

The poor girl double-checked; triple-checked. "I'm sorry."

The raven-haired young woman spun away from the desk without a word, and stalked out of the double doors, her lips pressed so tightly together she could feel the blood draining from them. _That stupid Sesshoumaru. He must have moved the stupid woman to some other hospital. _

She followed that thought up with a mental string of expletives that could only have only been picked up from her father – or Inuyasha or Sango. Not that she would ever associate with _their _kind of people. Sure, at a point she had fancied Inuyasha, but that was back when she thought he was simply a gorgeous hunk, with nothing that even resembled a brain rattling around in that space between his ears. Just another young man who would happily tote her bag around to anywhere she instructed them tote it to; who would drop dead at a snap of her fingers; who would take her commands as easily as a trained dog would listen to its master – all because it was _Kikyo._ The queen bee. The charismatic, attractive, beautiful, yet intelligent and graceful Kikyo.

That was who she was used to being.

Not her father's right hand man.

Pulling a hand phone furiously from her bag, she dialed her father's number and listened impatiently to the ring tone until he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dad?"

"Yes, Kikyo? Have you done as I asked?"

"No. The stupid woman isn't _here_."

"… what?" His voice was laced with anger, now. She couldn't help but feel frightened at the tone she'd heard directed at others before – but never her. This time, however, she was the receiver of his annoyance and frustration, and she was the one he would take his rage out on. She had to placate him.

"Yes, but I will do everything in my power to find her," She bit out. _Stupid woman. Stupid people. Stupid things I have to do all for a stupid car._

"Yes… of course. Go ahead, Kikyo. Find her, and report back when you have done as I instructed."

She gritted out a 'goodbye, dad', and snapped the phone shut, angrily stuffing it back into her bag. 'Report back'? Who did he think she was, one of his henchmen?

But she knew he would not be happy (and an unhappy Naraku being unhappy because of _you_ was never good) if she didn't do as he had asked – no, _ordered_. So she went off again, her heels clicking against the pavement of the road.

_Stupid._

* * *

She could feel his eyes on her as she swirled her drink nervously, swirling the contents of the glass around and around. Her crimson eyes were fixed somewhere beyond the transparent liquid (it was water – she was trying to stop drinking), however, as she surreptitiously surveyed the movements of the man sitting opposite her.

So far, he hadn't initiated any conversation whatsoever, but had simply sat there staring at her with unreadable amber eyes. It would actually be kind of annoying… except for the fact that she liked it when his gaze rested on her and her alone.

"You shouldn't do this, you know." She mumbled absentmindedly, as her stare returned to the glass and she found herself momentarily transfixed by the movement of the contents within.

"Do what?" He inquired. Even though she was sitting opposite him, she could tell that his lips had moved.

"Play around."

"This S-" He paused halfway through his customary start to any sentences in which he included himself. "I do not see what you mean by playing."

"Toying with the feelings of two girls at once." The young woman opposite him replied matter-of-factly.

"How so?"

"You know Rin likes you. Hell, she made it pretty obvious the other day." Kagura snapped, feeling irritation stirring in the pit of her stomach. "And… well… I…" Colour rose ever so slightly to her cheeks and she rolled her eyes at her glass. "You can pretty much guess how I feel."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his own drink, which remained untouched. "I know."

"What do you know?" She murmured. "What do you mean by that?"

"This – I mean that I know how you feel. And I know what I'm doing."

"But do you know what you've got to do about it?" She looked at him for the first time that evening, and he saw the hurt in her eyes, saw what she'd been trying to hide from him ever since she first thought of it: the fact that he would have to choose.

"Kagura. No."

"You've got to make a choice," She bit her lip and continued. "I can't let this go on."

"Kagura…"

"I _won't_ let you give her any false hope." She paused, mouth opening and closing for a few moments before she made her mind about exactly what she was going to say. "I don't want to get _my_ hopes up."

He was shaking his head now, slightly. It wasn't a 'oh, Kagura. What a silly girl you are' kind of shake. It was more like 'I can't. I can'tIcan'tIcan't.' He just made it seem so much less dramatic.

Her voice quivered a bit as she went on with her speech, the one she'd been rehearsing all night. "It isn't fair. You can't be selfish. You have to – Oh, Sesshoumaru, at least _pretend _that it's a hard choice for you!"

Kagura drew back from where she'd leant forward as she spoke, a hand over her lips. She hadn't meant to say it like that. She hadn't meant to _say_ that. It had just burst out. She stared at him, hard, watching for his reaction. He looked a bit like he was trying to swallow something too big for his throat – discomfort was spread across his face and his throat was moving like he was trying to eat his words whole before they burst out of his mouth.

"… it is."

"Wha-?" Blinking, she gaped. "What?"

"It is a hard choice, and one that … shouldn't have to be made."

"But I thought…" She choked slightly and then spat out the rest. "Wouldn't it be easy for you? I mean, you were always around her and I- I… I couldn't compare. Ever."

His only response was to turn slightly to the side and focus his eyes on the chair she was sitting on.

"Just – just decide, okay?" She bit her lip, as if she was contemplating saying something more, but then seemed to change her mind about it. Her voice was soft as she uttered a 'see you tomorrow', and stopped briefly to squeeze his hand as she left.

She liked to think that his fingers tightened fractionally around her own, but she could never be sure.

--

Striding down the road back to the apartment she shared with her sister, Kagura couldn't help but feel an inexplicable urge to duck into one of the loud, rowdy pubs blaring bad music that lined the street home. It reminded her of the times with the Shichinintai when they'd run into some random bar, order a round of drinks, and then put it on some strangers tab and escape again. A small smile curved her lips.

_They may not have been what most would term 'good' guys… but they were always great to me._

Sighing, she pulled out her music player and earphones, and turned the music up full blast. It would help her resist the lure of a drink, and the comfort of the lights and noise and roughness of it all. Doing something reckless like that may help her forget about Sesshoumaru and the choice he had to make for a night, but it would all return the next morning, pounding on her skull – along with what would probably be a massive hangover. She sighed again and tucked the player back into her pocket, feeling the familiar music engulf her.

_Start up the engine,  
__Let's get out by heading, away from here,__  
And there's no next year for me here.__  
Take hits and pass it,  
And let all the ashes, fall to the floor,  
Once you have it all, you'll still want more.  
Take my innocence away, would they even notice either way.  
My visions blurred, can you tell I'm a kid that was  
Not into going to church?_

It helped, it really did. It helped the soothe the pain that she felt now, the pain she assumed she would feel tomorrow, when he had made his choice. She knew what it would be.

Rin was too innocent.

She was too wonderful, too honest and pure to let go, to mar, scar, to hurt. She was light. Kagura was dark. They were opposites, unknowingly competing for the one who was completely neutral – Sesshoumaru.

There was no way he would hurt her. There was no way he would choose the dark when the light was right there in front of him. After all, who wanted to see the light fade? Nightmares were always about being engulfed in blackness. Nobody had any objections whatsoever to being bathed in white light, to feel someone as happy as Rin by their side.

_The stars are burning out tonight  
Do you think we'll stay this high?  
And watch our favorite ones outside  
Before this turns black  
Lets burn away our past  
And set this cruise control for crash._

Kagura wasn't looking where she was going when she stepped off the street. She wasn't looking where she was going when the tires screeched, the horns blared, and the last thing she saw was, ironically, the whiteness emanating from a truck's headlights engulfing her.

_Someone sees smoke, call 911  
Let's let this burn until it's done_

It was the big news that night. The girl hit by the sixteen-wheeler while crossing the road. The fact that the vehicle had rammed into her at a speed which shouldn't have left her with wounds as severe as the ones she had sustained. The hospital she was currently at.

'Critical condition'. That was how they described her condition.

Sesshoumaru was out the door before they started contemplating her chances of survival.

_Don't walk away. Let's let them see the  
Mess that we became  
Sirens flashing, here's the cops  
Don't blame this on not having jobs but dreams  
And I see things cause I'm not afraid to  
Think outside the box  
And now I'm shaking, I hope I'm making  
Perfect sense so place your best  
To see where I end up and oh my god this  
Place is so messed up._

It was the first time they'd seen Kagura's father. There were no introductions, just brief nods, accepting that they were all here for her. They found Sesshoumaru had arrived before any of them, and was sitting, looking out of place in a blue plastic hospital chair, dead silent. Rin was quiet, too, her usually bubbly composure gone, her face pale; worried. There was an empty seat between where she sat near Sesshoumaru – a gap between them.

He knew what choice he would have made.

_The stars are burning out tonight  
Do you think we'll stay this high?  
And watch our favorite ones outside  
Before this turns to black  
Lets burn away our past  
And set this cruise control for crash_

"She's got to be okay. She has to get through this." Sango whispered to Miroku, gripping his hand so tightly her knuckles had turned white.

"She'll be okay." He replied over and over again, if only to convince himself. The muscles in his neck were taught, and he was holding Sango's hand as desperately as she was clinging to his. He found himself torn between worrying about Kagura, and trying to resist the fierce urge to pull Sango into his arms and never let her go.

Kagome had curled up next to Inuyasha, but as tired as she was, she couldn't sleep. They argued softly, bickering to get rid of the tension. Sometimes their voices rose as the worry got the best of them, but Kagura's father would send them a glare, and Sesshoumaru would aim an amber, unreadable stare from the other side of the room, and they would fall silent again.

_I don't wanna be just anybody  
I don't wanna be anything you forget  
Villains die and heroes live forever  
Tragic endings get remembered  
I don't wanna be just anybody  
I don't wanna be anything you forget...._

The door opened. A doctor came out, bloodied scrubs and dirtied gloves, and Rin's eyes opened wide and she looked like she was about to throw up. They had no question whose blood it was that stained the man's clothes.

The doctor stared around at the people in the waiting room – at the pale, taut faces of Kagome and Rin. At Sango's defiant-till-almost-tearful expression. At Miroku's conflicted one, Inuyasha's angry frown, the father's desperate face – and Sesshoumaru's impassive visage. But the silver-haired man's tensed shoulders and clenched jaw, his fisted hands and piercing golden eyes – they gave it all away.

The doctor stared round at this odd gathering of such different individuals. He stared at his feet. Then he stared into their eyes, and broke the news.

_They won't forget you in the end._

* * *

**A/N: **I'm sorry for leaving it hanging like that (okay, so I'm not. It's called a cliffhanger ;P), but you'll just have to wait till next chapter to find out what happened – though I'm pretty sure you'd already know.

Again, sorry for the late late update. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The song in the beginning was **'Rough Landing, Holly' **by **Yellowcard**. The second one is **'If We're All Alone, Aren't We In This Together?'** by **October Fall.** I actually put the latter on 'repeat' in my iTunes and played it over and over again while I wrote the last bit of the story, so that I could get the feel of it.

**PLEASE REVIEW :P**

And sayonara for now, folks.

Sesshwesshy.


	15. Gone

**A/N: **Hey, all.

You know what? I think my story's been plagiarized.

Yep. –Sigh– I just recently read one that, though it hasn't been copied word for word or anything, has most certainly been rewritten using the main idea idea – I'm aware that this reader _has_ read 'Holding Fast'. Also, this fanfiction was posted after mine, so …

I'm aware that I may be jumping to conclusions, but if you're reading this and you know it's you who has taken the idea, please take it down, or PM me so that we can clarify things better.

I'm really annoyed that even a story as unknown and not-so-popular as my own could be copied. Perhaps it's because my story is obscure that less people would have noticed the idea had been taken, but whatever. You probably know who you are, and I'm disappointed in you.

Next time, could you try and think up of something by yourself?

- Right. That's enough of my ranting about myself (I've probably seemed really self-centred in those few paragraphs). I've gotten kind of tired of this fanfiction, and I'm completely ready to start on a new one. So forgive me if the last chapters are crappy, but I'm trying to wrap this up as fast as I can while still making it quality work.

I hope you enjoy this chapter,

Sesshy.

**Holding Fast**

_**Chapter 15  
Gone**_

"I'm sorry." The doctor stared at them. "We did all we could. She's gone."

_Gone._

"What?" Sango stared at him, eyes wide; unbelieving. "What?"

"She – she passed away fifteen minutes ago. We were operating, then for no reason she went into v-fib, and though we tried all we could to restart her heart, we lost her in the end. There's no way her heart could have survived that long. She's gone. I'm sorry."

"Fuck." Inuyasha muttered, tightening an arm around Kagome, who had fallen silent and gone an even paler shade than she had been before. Rin buried her head in her hands, sobbed.

Sesshoumaru clenched his hand even tighter.

"No." Kagura's father murmured. He grabbed the doctor by the shoulders. Shook him. "No."

"I'm sorry sir. We'll have to-"

"I'm going," The distraught man near-whispered. "Let – let these people handle my daughter. She would've wanted that."

"What? But Mr-" Miroku started, but the man turned towards him, he caught sight of the desperate, crazed look in his eyes, and he fell silent. "Okay, sir."

He returned to stroking Sango's hair, where she'd buried her head in his shoulder and was now mumbling out a string of expletives. All the words he'd spoken to her, all the comforting ones, all the ones assuring her that Kagura was strong, that Kagura would be okay. They hadn't been true. Miroku felt like he'd lied to her a thousand times over, lied by making her feel better. It made him feel torn, conflicted.

"Can we see her?" Rin sniffed slightly, wiping her reddened eyes.

The doctor swallowed, then hesitantly nodded. "I can't see the harm in -"

"Good. Have your staff cleared the room?" Sesshoumaru spoke, finally, his eyes downcast.

"Yes, but-"

"This Sesshoumaru needs a moment with the deceased. Alone."

"That's not fucking fair! We're her friends too, I don't see why-" Sango started furiously, but was cut off by Sesshoumaru reiterating his previous statement.

"_Alone_." He emphasized. Then he walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

* * *

She was too pale to be alive, but she couldn't be dead. He placed a hand on her cheek – it was cold. The doctors had covered her in a white sheet – it would prevent them from seeing the scars where they had closed her up after the failed operation, as well has hiding the fact that she wasn't clothed.

"Idiot." He curled his hand around hers. "What a stupid decision, to cross a road without looking."

She didn't answer him. Where were her snide remarks? Her quick-witted responses? Where was her life?

"Idiot."

He was repeating himself now. This girl had affected him too much. He felt her death deeper than he cared to feel it. Always acting impassive had become an automatic habit for him – he knew people, he knew how they would react, and he knew how to act around them so that he could retain his cold, emotionless image.

She'd never done. She'd never listened, never gone by the rules that the other people he interacted with always seemed to follow. She'd torn through his theories, brandishing her rebelliousness in his face, intriguing him; interesting him.

"Kagura."

He was speaking to dead people too. Probably a trait that she also encouraged. The thought almost brought a smile to his lips, but he stopped it in time. The impassive visage remained in place.

"I would have chosen you."

_Yeah, you say that now that I'm dead_. He heard her voice like she was sitting right next to him, as clear as if she had whispered it in his ear. But he knew that she was pale, cold, and _dead. _Dead, in front of him, cold, pale and unable to speak. But he closed his eyes anyway, not wanting the see the truth that _literally_ lay right in front of him.

"I would have."

_Tch. No way. I know you, Sesshoumaru. You wouldn't._

"Yes."

_Nope._

"Yes."

_Nopety nope. _He could feel her smile. It made him feel warmer. It made the hand that he was gripping in his feel warmer… it made it feel like she was at least a little bit alive – like she was hanging on.

"**I would have.**"

… Gone.

She was gone.

That was it. She'd stuck around long enough to hear his decision, and now … she was well, and truly… **gone. **

He released her hand, got up, and opened the door to let her other worried friends in.

There was nothing left for him here.

Not anymore.

* * *

**A/N: **Okay. I know that was a freakishly short chapter, but I just had to let you guys know the result, and I wanted to devote an entire chapter to this. Just to emphasize her importance, just so the knowledge that she's gone would be able to sink in better.

Yes. She's gone. She's _not_ coming back, guys. Sorry. But I'd planned this out since like, the fifth chapter, and I'm not changing my mind.

Thanks for the reviews last chapter, though I didn't get a lot (I know I've been gone for a long time.)

Again, **please review. Please tell me what you think, instead of one blatant word that goes 'UPDATE!'.** Because a lot of author's don't really appreciate writing a chapter (even a short one) and then getting one word in response – 'update'. Yes, we know you want to read the next chapter, but we'd like some credit, please. To me, reviews that simply ask for updates, don't count as reviews as all.

So **please review!**

**Please don't plagiarize.**

If I've been kinda snippy and annoyed in this chapter, I apologize. It's been an _absolutely fucking crappy_ day for me. I haven't been in much of a mood for writing, which is also why this chapter is so short.

Thanks to those who've stuck by me through this story,  
Sesshy.


	16. Winter

**A/N: **

**I'M BACK!**

Thanks for the lot of reviews I got for last chapter, even though it was so short! Hugs to the people out there :)

I'm doing some original work, so I'm uber-uber-sorry for the really _really_ late update. SORRY!

I think most of you must've given up on me by now… ARGH.

I feel like such a bad author.

But anyway, enough of my self-bashing. Here's the next chapter of –

* * *

**Holding Fast**

_**Chapter 16  
Winter**_

The loss of a fellow student affects their friends greatly. For weeks afterwards, when winter finally blew over the campus of their school, bringing cold and dry weather with it, Kagura's death hung around them. It shrouded them in a feeling of guilt, even when they convinced themselves it was an accident. An accident.

Sango felt that she should have noticed. Kagura was probably the most similar to her in their group, she should have _noticed_ her withdrawing. In fact, she _had._ But not consciously; still, she hadn't done anything. That thought tortured her. She began spending more and more time confessing in Takeda, because he would listen quietly and understandingly, always with a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Miroku was still torn between guilt at not feeling more for his deceased friend, and feeling too much for his other, still very much alive one. His sadness for losing Kagura, and his jealousy about Takeda and Sango. The feeling of being pulled two ways at once was not a pleasant one.

To Kagome, Kagura was yet another person who she had allowed to get close to her; yet another person who she had lost. She became withdrawn, fragile and prone to lashing out whenever someone drew near. Her mood swings became so erratic that her friends took to tiptoeing around her, both metaphorically and literally. Even Inuyasha was nervous. She became even more breakable, more fragile.

Rin was distraught. She knew how Kagura felt about Sesshoumaru, but she didn't care. Her eyes were red for a few days after the accident, her face tired. She avoided Sesshoumaru as much as possible.

Inuyasha was angry more than sad. He was angry more often nowadays, trying not to show how much he was worrying about Kagome, in that odd roundabout way of his. Trying not to show how much he felt the silence that often took over their little group nowadays, a silence that split the air more piercingly than the sound of Sango's hand smacking against the side of Miroku's face– something she rarely did anymore, because she rarely had the need to.

Sesshoumaru was absent from school for a few days. When he returned, he was as immaculate and untouchable as ever.

And as distant.

Kikyo heard of it. She heard of it all, and saw how all those close to Kagura – save for Sesshoumaru – were acting far more withdrawn. She acted as oblivious as possible, but inside felt a twinge of guilt. She felt regret. As she passed the silent knot of teenagers in the hallways, she felt an inexplicable urge to join them.

They all kept acting, they all kept filming _Wars I'll Never Win._ They had no choice. This was their war, and they knew they couldn't win it. Their acting had now extended into their lives.

They barely even noticed winter setting in.

* * *

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Kagome mumbled. The gang had just found her crying alone in a room and were attempting to comfort her. She seemed to refuse to be consoled.

They just let her be. Inuyasha let her lean her head on his shoulder, his amber eyes frowning down at her.

"I'm sorry, guys." Kagome bit her lip. "I know I'm being a huge drama queen, but -" Her voice hitched in a sob and she didn't continue.

Sango rolled her eyes and huffed. She was the least tolerant of all – even less so that Inuyasha – of her friend's rampant mood swings. "? People die, Kags. And it has nothing to do with you."

"But everyone…"

"We love you, Kagome," Sango went on, not even bothering to listen to the raven-haired girl's feeble protest. "But you've got to stop with this behaviour."

A sniffle was the only reply she got.

Sango gritted her teeth together and tried to ignore the headache that was growing between her temples. "Things aren't going well for any of us. So just… shh, please?"  
Kagome buried her head in her arms. "But I – I…"

"But you nothing," The brunette snapped, turning irritably to her friend. Something about Kagome's pitiful crying and withdrawn behaviour just rubbed her the wrong way – this wasn't how her Kags usually was. The Kagome she knew was bubbly, cheerful, and would mourn Kagura, but wouldn't let it bring her down to this level. "I understand your need for attention, but this is taking it kinda far. Everyone's sad. Deal with it." She couldn't help the biting tone in her voice.

"Sango." Takeda gave her a warning glance, but his gaze was warm.

"Yeah, Sango." Miroku's tone was more mocking; jeering. He'd been in a bad mood since the day before, when he'd received a call and hastily excused himself from class the moment he heard the caller's voice. Sango didn't know what crawled up _his_ butt and died, but she wasn't about to let him talk to her in such a rude manner.

"I'm telling the truth," She raised an eyebrow and dared him to challenge her. He simply snorted and glared vehemently at the coke can he held in his hand.

"What's your problem, man?" Inuyasha inquired with his usual tactless approach. "You've been acting like someone killed your puppy for the last two days."

"Keh."

"That's _my_ catchphrase, you idiot. Now tell me, who shoved that stick so far up your ass?"  
Miroku worked his jaw, and Sango found her eyes drawn to the taut muscles in his neck and the side of his head. She tore her eyes away to see Miroku's violet orbs attempting to burn a hole in the coca cola can.

"Come on." Inuyasha pushed.

"It's nothing," His friend grunted, getting up from the sofa he was sitting on (they were all hanging at Inuyasha's place) and walked towards the door.

Sango put out a foot and stopped him. "Hey, hey. Inuyasha – for once – is right. Spill."

He gritted his teeth so hard she wondered why he hadn't worn his molars away by now. Then he reached out and arm and gently pushed her leg down. "No."

She pursed her lips and stuck her leg right back out again. "_Now._"

Takeda looked a bit worried at their not-so-friendly argument. "Now, now, guys."

"It's our weird, roundabout way of showing we care, Takeda," Sango snapped. "Please, stay out of it."

He fell silent and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably.

Wordlessly, Miroku reached out again and rested his hand on Sango's knee. He moved it upwards. He reached her thigh, stopped to pat it a bit and then moved even farther up… up…

"STOP IT!" She drew her leg back and made to smack him upside the head, but he, uncharacteristically, dodged her blow. He didn't even spill a drop of his coke.

A small smile made it's way onto her face. "Don't worry, Sango. Your Miwoku will be back. Until then, try and live without me, darling." He managed a small chuckle and patted her bum once before whizzing out the door, leaving her gaping.

"COME BACK HERE, YOU LECHER!"

"Sango, leave it," Inuyasha grumbled from his place on the floor with one arm around Kagome, who was wordlessly leaning against him.

"BUT I NEED TO BEAT _SOMEONE_ TO A PULP!" She snarled, getting up and striding towards the door.

"Sango-"

Too late. She was gone.

The sound of an argument came from the hallways. Sango was shrieking insults at Miroku as he parried with light-hearted comments. However, he soon seemed annoyed as she continued verbally attacking him, ranting on and on and on –

And then she stopped.

Silence.

A few minutes passed, broken only by the sound of Inuyasha uncomfortably shifting as Kagome tried to put her head on his shoulder again.

Then Sango came into the room. Her face was flushed and she seemed a bit unsteady on her feet.

A couple of minutes later, Miroku entered after her. He seemed a lot calmer than Sango, and stepped over her legs casually (she squeaked a bit as he did so, turning red) to reach the sofa, clutching a new can of coke.

Kagome watched all this with observant, if slightly teary eyes.

When Takeda had left for home and Inuyasha and Miroku had run off to tinker with the motorbike, the raven-haired girl edged closer to Sango.

"Spiiiill," She sang softly, her cerulean blue eyes cheering up a bit.

"What are you talking about?" Sango pasted an oblivious expression on her face.

"What happened out there?" Kagome insisted. "I know – this is from experience, trust me – that two madly arguing people don't just stop and stay quiet for now reason at all."

Sango bit her lip and turned away.

"Spiiiiill," Kagome repeated, edging closer and nudging Sango's foot with her own.

"If you promise to stop having stupid, erratic mood swings that annoy us all and only make things more awkward," The brunette blurted out. She covered her mouth once she'd said it, but Kagome had already heard.

"… I promise."

And there was such a tone in her voice, an odd quality that it contained, that Sango knew she was telling the truth.

She started speaking. "So I followed him out, right?"

Kagome nodded.

"And I was yelling at him because he groped me. Out of nowhere. And then teased me and made me look like a fool."

Kagome nodded again, her eyes amused.

"Don't look so amused," Sango grumbled. "But anyway, I was insulting him and he started getting annoyed and we were really working our way up to a huge disagreement and then -"

She fell silent and blushed.

"… and then you experienced memory loss?" Kagome inquired, the smallest of smiles making its way to her lips, for the first time in days.

If possible, Sango blushed even harder.  
"Apparently not." The blue-eyed girl poked her friend. "C'mon, tell me."

"And then he… kissed me."

"I knew it," Kagome smiled a real smile; a broad smile. Sango stared at her, amazed. She really was sticking to her promise.

"And then what happened?" Kagome pushed.

"Whaddya mean what happened?" Sango raised an eyebrow. "I already told you."

"No, I mean, how did it _feel_? Were there … _sparks_? Did you feel … _chemistry?_"

"Could you stop sounding like a… _cheesy romance book?_" Sango mimicked her friend, knowing her cheeks were imitating tomatoes as she thought back to the kiss between Miroku and herself.

"No." Kagome shrugged. "Too bad. But still, fill me in on the details!"

"Well," Sango thought for a moment. "It wasn't much of a kiss. It was more like a… makeout session. Things got pretty… intense after a while. And then he stopped it just as abruptly as he'd started it… so yeah. I dunno."

"Just don't be stupid," Kagome warned her, flapping her hands in the air. "If he even _hesitates _to ask you out, just march up to him and ask _him_ out instead."

Sango, for what seemed like the hundredth time that day, blushed. "I could say the same to you, Kags. You and Inuyasha are so obviously deeply infatuated with each other."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kagome stared into the distance.

Sango grinned roguishly. "Don't try that with me. You made me spill, Kagome. Now it's _your_ turn."

* * *

It was a few weeks later. Gradually, Kagome had been reverting back to her normal self. Inuyasha had no idea what had brought about this change, but seemed to have some deluded notion that it was all the TLC (tender loving care) that he had supposedly offered her.

Miroku had cheered up quite a bit as well, as Sango had taken Kagome's advice to heart and waited one week for him to ask her out before marching up to him and demanding that he treat her to dinner. They'd spent quite an enjoyable dinner; with the exception of the few times (or many) that Miroku couldn't keep his hands to himself and had to be reminded by a well-aimed breadstick.

Turned out that the reason why he was grumpy was because he'd gotten fired from his beloved job as a mechanic for missing too many days of work, and was now unemployed. Sango, being the wonderful person she was, hooked him up with the café where she used to work, the one with the 'piss-coloured' aprons. They went there for breakfast often, just to see Miroku wearing the disgusting shade of yellow and to have him serve food to them. He, of course, didn't mind, as long as his 'beloved Sango' was there.

Winter was blowing into their lives with a swiftness that surprised them.

Naraku seemed exceptionally busy with something or the other, and so did Kikyo. Sesshoumaru had moved Kagome's mother to a small but safe hospital near his house, and instructed the girl not to go visit her until he told her otherwise. So Kagome hadn't seen her mother for a while – she was waiting impatiently for Sesshoumaru to tell her it was safe to go.

For the time being, Kagome had remained at Sango's place. Kohaku had gotten so used to her staying there that he treated her like his other sister, and Souta like the brother he never had. Kagome hadn't seen Naraku in days, and at school Kikyo mostly avoided her. The only bruises she got were those she sustained from tripping over her own feet.

Things were, if not great, good. Things were peaceful.

Things would not stay that way for long.

* * *

It started when Kagome woke up one morning and saw that it was snowing.

"OH MY GOD! SANGO!" She shrilled, skipping into her friend's room and jumping on her bed. "We _have_ to call the guys over for a snow fight!"

Sango, once she had been shaken awake five times over, agreed that they should celebrate the snowfall by throwing handfuls of it in each other's faces and stuffing it down one another's shirts, so they called the guys over.

The silver-haired young man arrived first, showing off his silky black motorcycle as he slid to a stop in the snow-covered road right outside Sango's place, spraying snow all over the two girls who had been waiting for him

This started the fight. At first Inuyasha was being beaten into a corner by Kagome and Sango, who ganged up two on one on him and practically forced him to eat snow.

Then Miroku arrived.

He leapt into the snow fight in his now-soaked friend's defense, pelting the two girls with snowballs. They shrieked and retaliated. Sango was laughing until she felt something icy cold slide down her back and realized that Miroku had taken the opportunity to grab a handful of her posterior as well. The last straw was when he stole a kiss right off her lips as she froze at the feeling of his hand on her butt.

Soon enough, Sango was screaming bloody murder and chasing her boyfriend around the road in front of her house, throwing snowballs at random intervals.

Kagome and Inuyasha were left, and even then they forgot all about attacking each other with snow – they simply sat and watched Sango go on a rampage and Miroku run for dear life. It was amusing as hell and many laughs later, the chase finally ended when Sango tackled Miroku to the ground and put a handful of snow in his face.

Inuyasha turned to Kagome, whose cheeks were flushed red from laughing and whose nose was scarlet from the cold. He held up a handful of snow.

"I guess winter's here."

She smiled. "I guess it is."

And then he threw the snow in her face, and the fight started all over again.

This was all good and well for the morning, but it was in the afternoon that the trouble began. They were sitting in their favourite café, being served hot drinks and lunch by Miroku - who had oh-so-reluctantly donned the ugly apron and had a tray in each hand, something Sango seemed to find much amusement in.

Kagome got a call on her cell phone. "It's Sesshoumaru," she told them. Then she put the phone to her ear. "Hello?"

They could hear Sesshoumaru's deep voice reverberating from the phone as he said something. Kagome turned white as a sheet.

"What?" Her voice was disbelieving and horrified, with the slightest tremble.

"What?" Sango asked, worried by her friend's sudden change in demeanor.

"What?" Inuyasha demanded, trying to hide his own worry by passing it off as annoyance.

"What?" Miroku leaned in, confused about the sudden tension in the booth that they were seated at.

"Okay. Yes. I will. Thank you, Sesshoumaru. It's okay." Kagome snapped her phone shut with shaking hands and stuffed it in her back pocket. She bit her lip and brushed some hair away from her face. "Uhm." She looked at her friends, as if uncertain whether to tell them or not.

"WHAT?" They all urged in unison.

"It's my mom," Kagome bit out. "Sesshoumaru says he just checked the hospital. He says she's not there."

Surprised looks were exchanged.

"That's not all." Kagome was obviously trying to keep calm, but panic shone through her voice, clear as day.

"And he said that the records show that _I_ went into that hospital an hour ago to take her away."

_That_ was when the trouble _really_ started.

* * *

**A/N: **

Okay! That's it for this chapter. I tried to put it up earlier but the stupid file thingie wouldn't let me. So I was forced to delay it even _further._

The action _will_ be back next chap, and lots of vehicles will explode and many guns will be fired and Vin Diesel will appear and –

Okay. xD

I understand that this chap is kind of short for the amount of time you had to wait for it, but I just didn't have the time to work on it. I'm a bit busy with school, not to mention all the other, more serious works I'm currently writing.

**You know the drill, please review!**

And for those who stuck with me all the way till now, thank you all! You guys are awesome :)

See you next update (whenever that may be),

Sesshy


End file.
